


I'll Be Your Hero

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: After Penelope Park is bit by a radioactive spider and gains superpowers she steps up to fight the evil in New York City with the help of her friends as she pursues a quest to solve her parents' disappearance. As well as sort out who she is and what her feelings are for her first time crush Josie Saltzman.Based of The Amazing Spiderman also theres a bit of hizzie





	1. Ah Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with my first multi-chapter! Hoping to update weekly but school comes back in like a month and this stroy is looking at around 20 chapters so lets see how it goes. Without further ado enjoy!!

Penelope POV

"Penelope, sweetie, time to get up." My Aunt May's voice muffled through my closed bedroom door. My eyes fluttered open, squinting when the sunlight hit me. I threw my arms back and stretched my limbs, groaning when I heard them pop. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I stood up. As I walked towards my bathroom I glanced at the picture frame on my desk. The edge of my mouth twitches upwards at the picture of my deceased parents and I. Their sudden disappearance from when I was ten still leaves me with questions and no one to provide the answers.

After freshening up, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Morning, kiddo. Need a ride to school?" Uncle Ben took a sip of his coffee before turning to the next page of his newspaper.

"No need. I'll take my skateboard" I took a seat across from my uncle and began to eat my cereal. Aunt May poured herself a cup of coffee before joining us.

"Honey, when are you going to get a car? I get worried whenever you take that thing to school. You always find a way to get yourself hurt"

I chuckled, scooping a spoonful of cheerios.

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

Aunt May pursed her lips and nodded.

"Alright, hurry on to school then"

I pinned my new photo of the debate team onto the bulletin board. My gaze lingering on my current crush Josie Saltzman. The brunette was smiling brightly to the camera, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders-

Suddenly, I was hit with a basketball by my least favourite person in the world: Raf Waithe.

"Whoops. Didn't see you there, shorty" Raf smirked. His friends Kaleb and Jed laughed from their place behind him.

"Hello to you too, Raf" I rolled my eyes and closed the glass door of the bulletin board. Raf stomped his foot in front of me in a teasing manner, causing me to flinch and step back. The basketball players laughed and walked passed me to proceed to their lockers.

"When are you going to give him a well deserved punch in the face?" I turned around to see my bestfriend's M.G and Hope standing behind me. M.G stood there with his arms folded and Hope was busy on her phone.

"Violence never solves anything, M.G" The three of us began to walk towards my locker. Hope scoffs and slips her phone back into his front pocket.

"Says the one that got arrested for punching a guy and destroying private property during last years comic con."

I begin to unload my bag of my books before turning to Hope.

"Exactly"

M.G pulls my polaroid camera from the strap around my neck and examines it.

"You're such a hipster." The boy quirks his eyebrow when I snatch it away. The three of us start to walk over to the quad to spend our remaining twenty minutes. Once we arrived at our preferred table, I took a seat on top of it, my feet resting on the bench.

"Josie Saltzman, two o'clock" Hope nodded towards Josie and her friends Landon and Lizzie walking onto the quad. Hope looked on as Lizzie flipped her blonde hair out of her face. M.G leaned over and flicked her ear.

"Don't be creepy" M.G swatted her hands away as she attempted to shove him away.

I looked back towards the three girls, feeling a sudden warmth in my chest when Josie leaned back and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun. The sunlight made her hair look twice as vibrant. I subconsciously raised my camera to my face and focused on Josie, capturing a beautiful photo.

"You know the saying take a picture, it'll last longer isn't meant to be taken literally, Park," M.G said. Before I can come up with a sarcastic response, we turn our attention to a sudden chanting from across the quad. Hope and M.G walk over to the scene, I hop down and join them. The three of us push our way through the crowd of students, stopping when we saw Raf holding a freshman upside down, shoving his face into a tray of food.

"Come on, Pedro, open up" Raf shoved Pedro's face deeper into the food. Earning laughs from multiple students. The basketball player looked up, his eyes landing on me.

"Yo, Park, get a picture of this."

"Raf. Put him down, man."

Raf narrows his eyes at me, "I said take the damn picture"

"Put him down!" I shout, the area becoming slightly silent, "Rafael"

At the sound of his real name, Raf drops Pedro onto the ground. He made his way over to me and pulled my camera off from around my neck, throwing it on the concrete.

"Say it again, Park" He shoves me by the shoulders causing me to tumble back and land on the ground. M.G raises her arm in front of Hope to prevent him from doing anything stupid. They bend down to pick me up, I wave them off. I turn my head to my camera and reach over to grab it. Only to have a pair of brown boots walk in front of my hand. I look up and see Josie standing in front of Raf.

"How about, instead of being an asshole, you go to class. That would be a very wise decision considering the number of times you've been cutting."

Raf glares at her before turning on his heel and making his way back into the school. Josie turns her head over to me and smiles before walking off to class along with the rest of the students that were crowding the area.

I reach over and grab my camera, sighing when I see my lens had been cracked. Hope reaches down and pulls me up.

"You alright?" I can hear the concern in her voice, I give her a reassuring smile. The three of us make our way to our English class. Taking our seats in the back when we arrived.

Normal POV:

Penelope laid her head on her desk as soon as the teacher began her lesson. Her fingers brushing against her camera that was resting on the top right corner. Josie turned around in her seat to look over at the raven-haired girl.

"I thought that was great..standing up to Raf" Penelope raised her head slightly to acknowledge Josie, "It was stupid..but it was great." Penelope grinned and nodded. Josie's gaze lowered to the polaroid camera.

"Are you able to get that fixed?" Josie pointed at the cracked screen. Penelope nodded. This was the longest interaction they ever had and Penelope can already feel her cheeks burning up.

Penelope cleared her throat awkwardly, "Yeah. It's just a simple repair. Not a problem."

"That's good news. I would hate to lose my favourite photographer." Josie winked before turning her attention back to the front of the room. Penelope was certain she now resembled a tomato. She looked over to the peeping tom's to her right, rolling her eyes when Hope and M.G wiggled their eyebrows. Penelope looked back to the front of the room, her smile still plastered on her face.

Finally, the end of the day came and Hope, Penelope, and M.G were walking down the hall towards the exit. Penelope dropped her skateboard onto the ground when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Pen, I can drive you home if you want." Hope offered.

"Thanks but I wanna skate home today. Later, guys" Penelope waved goodbye to her friends before rolling out of the parking lot and disappearing into the street. M.G turned to Hope.

"I'll take that ride home."

Hope laughed, "The both of you need cars asap".

Penelope opened the front door to her house, placing her skateboard against the wall. She walked further into the house, seeing her aunt and uncle in the living room.

"Hey, family." Penelope joined them on the couch.

"Hi, honey. How was school?" Aunt May gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek.

"Uneventful. How was your day?" Penelope placed her camera face up on her legs.

"Well, I went to the mall with Ben-"

"'Went' would mean I wanted to go" Uncle Ben grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news. Penelope snickered at the comment while her Aunt May swatted his shoulder. Just as she was about to continue, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Aunt May got up to go answer it. Uncle Ben scooted closer to Penelope.

"Do you have enough for the repair?"

Penelope looked at him confused, "What-" Uncle Ben grabbed the camera. Penelope opened and closed her mouth.

"What happened?" He asked, looking more closely at the damage.

"I dropped it-"

"Try again. It doesn't look like it was dropped. More like it was thrown." Uncle Ben waited for an answer.

Penelope sighed, "This guy threw it on the ground when I refused to take a picture of the freshman he was humiliating. It's not a big deal."

Uncle Ben handed the camera back to Penelope.

"Yes or no, do I need to call his father?"

"No no. It's fine." Penelope looked down at her camera. Uncle Ben nodded.

"Alright. Well, you're lucky I noticed it before your Aunt May. Pity the boy if he ever had to suffer her wrath." Penelope chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget, can you help me move some boxes from the basement?" Uncle Ben stood up.

"Sure" They walked over to the door that led to the basement and walked down. After about twenty minutes of going up and down the stairs with boxes, they were finished. Uncle Ben was making his way upstairs with the last box while Penelope turned her attention to something stashed in a dusty shelf. She grabbed it, blowing the dust off. Her breath hitched when she saw her fathers initials on a raggedy old briefcase. Penelope walked upstairs with the briefcase in her hands.

"Ben, get those filthy boxes out of my kitchen! We're about to eat!"

"These are my bowling trophies" Uncle Ben grabbed one from the box and raised it to Aunt May.

"Oh, then, by all means, leave those filthy boxes in my kitchen" Aunt May muttered. Her eyes widened when she saw Penelope emerge from the basement, carrying a familiar item. Uncle Ben turned around, showing the same reaction when he saw his brother's briefcase. He walked over and sniggered.

"I haven't seen this in a while...it was your dads"

Penelope looked up and nodded. She popped it open and slipped her hand inside. Pulling out a cut out of a picture from an old newspaper. In the photo, she saw her father and a man she didn't recognize. Penelope raised the photo up so her uncle can have a look.

"Who's that?"

Aunt May looked down and resumed chopping the vegetables. Uncle Ben pursed his lips and scratched the top of his head.

"Someone who worked for your dad, I guess"

Aunt May placed the knife down on the table and walked over to Penelope.

"Okay, enough, it's time eat. Penelope, honey, go wash up." Penelope nodded slowly. She finally found something that belonged to her father and her aunt and uncle seemed hesitant to talk about it. Why? Penelope walked upstairs to her room, dropping the briefcase on the floor.

After dinner, Penelope went back upstairs, closing and locking the door behind her. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, and turning the briefcase upside down to empty out its contents. Penelope lined up the items neatly in front of her. She looked down at the calculator, an Oscorp ID badge, old train tokens, and her father's glasses. Taking the glasses out of its case, she walked over to her bathroom. She removed her contacts and slipped the glasses on, surprised that they were her same prescription. Although, a little loose on the sides. Penelope walked back into her room and sat back down. She bent her leg up, resting her arm on her knee as she examined the ID badge. Next, she grabbed the briefcase, turning it around. Penelope furrowed her eyebrows when she felt something shift from the inside.

"I could have sworn I took everything out.." Penelope tilted the briefcase to its sides. There was definitely something inside. Penelope opened the flap, looking inside for any other pockets she may have missed. She turned it over and opened the outside pocket.

She sighed, "What the hell?". The tips of her fingers grazed over the top of the opening of the outside pocket. She raised her eyebrow, slipping her finger underneath the material. Penelope ran her fingers down slowly when suddenly she felt them hit a clip, with one more little push it opened. She looped her fingers inside and pulled out a folder.

"Richard Park. You sneaky son of a bitch" Penelope looked through the folder, only seeing a bunch of notes about an experiment. She turned the page and found a familiar symbol. Under it was a formula.

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" Before she can look over the rest of the notes, there was a knock on her door.

"Penelope?" She shuffled the stuff on the floor and shoved the folder back inside the briefcase.

"Give me a sec!" Penelope scrambled onto her desk chair, clicking the spacebar to bring it back to the home screen. She cleared her throat and adjusted the glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She leaned over and unlocked the door.

"Come in"

Uncle Ben opened the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw her wearing her father's glasses.

"My god. You look just like him."

Penelope raised them and nodded. Uncle Ben ran his fingers over her mixing equipment. Flipping different switches.

"I know it hasn't been the same without your parents, Bec. You obviously have a lot of questions."

Penelope leaned back into her chair as she listened to her uncle.

"Curt Conners. That's the man in the photo next to your dad. Last I remember, they were working on a project together."

"Wha-what type of project?"

"I don't know. His research was very classified." Uncle Ben glanced at her home screen wallpaper, "She's pretty". Penelope blushed as she ducked her head at the picture of the debate team, zoomed in so Josie was in the center of the screen. Uncle Ben turned to leave the room.

"Uncle Ben"

"Hmm"

"Thanks"

Once he left and shut the door behind him, Penelope swivelled her chair towards her computer and went straight to Google. Typing in the name Curt Conners into the search bar. She clicked the link that led her to the Oscorp website, showing her an article.

"A world without weakness" she read out loud. She grabbed her phone and called M.G. After two rings, the boy answered.

“This better be good..I was about to go down and dirty on my pizza, Park”

Penelope chuckled, "I found something about my father. Call Hope and get over here."

“Will do”

"Decay Rate Algorithm? What is that?" Hope looked through the notes in the folder. M.G was seated in the desk chair on Google search duty while Penelope was pacing back and forth.

"No luck from Google." M.G turned around. Hope pursed her lips while reading through the notes.

"This is all a bunch of symbols and words I don't understand. Penelope, you don't have a clue what this is?" Hope placed the folder on Penelope's bed and took a seat.

"Not at all. I mean, I recognized those circle things with the line across them from when I was ten but that's all."

"Do you remember anything else? If you saw the symbols then the actual project must have been written down." Hope shrugged. M.G nodded in agreement before turning back around to look through the Oscorp website.

"It's all a blur. I can't remember anything specific." Penelope sat down next to Hope. M.G snapped his fingers over his head, calling them over.

"Well, what better place to find some answers than where it all started?" M.G pointed at the monitor, "Oscorp is doing this internship thing tomorrow. You should go and sneak away to do some detective work and find your answers."

Hope shook her head, "She can get into some serious trouble"

"Only if she gets caught" M.G looked over at Penelope, "Well?"

"What time does it start?"

"Atta girl. It's at three. I'll go with you since little miss goody-two-shoes over here is against it."

"Hell yeah, I'm against it" Hope scoffed.

"Then it's settled. We'll go tomorrow."

Penelope and M.G entered the large building and were instantly mesmerized by all the advanced technology.

"I suddenly have the desire to be a scientist," M.G said while looking up at the hologram that was informing the visitors of Oscorps mission as a company.

"If you were a scientist, you'd probably be the cause of the zombie virus so I vote against it." Penelope looked around for any type of-

"Excuse me"

Penelope and M.G turned around to face the lady behind the front desk.

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you two?"

Penelope leaned against the desk, "Yeah, we're here for the internship.."

"No problem. You'll find yourself to the left."

Penelope blinked, "What?"

M.G raised his eyebrow, he looked around until his eyes fell on the name badges that were displayed on the left side of the desk.

"You'll find your badge to the left"

"Genius, over here. Thank you, miss...Rebecca-oh that's so funny" M.G chuckled.

"And why is it?" Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, we really need to get going. Thanks again" Penelope grabbed two badges with names they can pull off and pulled M.G over to the escalator.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

M.G rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down. We're good...Lucy?"

"Oh shut up, Caden"

Once they reached the top of the escalator, they joined the group of potential interns.

"Well, where do you think we should start?" Penelope asked, M.G shrugged and looked around for any indication of Curt Conners. It was then when she saw Josie emerge from the double doors in front of them.

"Aww shit.."

Penelope turned around, her eyes widening.

"Shit shit shit shit" They ducked their heads and stood directly behind two people.

"Welcome, everybody. My name is Josie Saltzman. I'm a senior at Midtown High and I'll be your tour guide. Where I go you go, that's the basic rule. If you can follow that then everything will be fine but if you forget that-"

"Tell them Lucy and Caden are in the lobby! We're supposed to be here!" Everyone looked down to see two teens bring escorted out of the building.

"Well...I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you forget" Josie joked, most of the interns laughed along.

"Shall we" Josie turned around and led them into a new room.

"Penelope we need to get outta here," M.G whispered.

"We'll be fine. We just need to slip away at the right time and-"

"Hello, everyone. I am Dr. Curt Conners."

Penelope looked up and saw the man from the photo. The man that holds all the answers to her questions. Dr. Conners began to discuss cross-species genetics and M.G decided that this was a great time to casually walk away.

"We'll get caught, M.G. Just chill for a second."

Josie tore her eyes away from Curt to look to the back of the group. Raising her eyebrows when she saw a familiar face. Bidding goodbye to Curt when he excused himself to go to a meeting, she stepped back to allow the interns to examine the hologram that appeared. She took the opportunity to confront the two who were attempting to make their escape.

"Hey, Penelope"

M.G slapped his knee and turned around, Penelope following suit.

"Hey...Josie" Penelope smiled sheepishly. M.G lowered his head.

"Hey...Lucy and...Caden"

"Hey, Jo." M.G waved. Josie smiled and nodded and turned back to Penelope.

"What are you doing here?"

Penelope thought fast, "I work here"

M.G smacked Penelope upside the head.

"I-I don't work here. Obviously, you know that since you actually do in fact work here so you know that I don't..in fact, work here."

Josie smiled and narrowed her eyes, "You following me now?"

M.G chuckled. Penelope shook her head, "No no no. We just..heard about this internship and just wanted to check it out." The raven-haired girl looked over to her friend and M.G nodded.

"Alright. Well, stay close and don't stray." Josie walked back to the tour group and led them into another room.

"That was a close one. Your girlfriend is pretty cool." M.G patted Penelope on the back.

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that. Now, lets just get-I'm sorry, dude" Penelope bumped into a man in a suit, dropping his files onto the floor. She bent down to help him pick them up. She froze when a paper with the same symbols from her father's notes were sticking out of a folder. The man snatched it back and walked away into a hallway.

"Come on. Quickly." Penelope pulled M.G with her into the hallway. They casually followed the man, making sure to keep a distance. When he turned the corner, Penelope peered over the corner.

"What's going on?" M.G whispered.

"Shh. Just keep watch."

M.G turned his head to make sure nobody was looking. Penelope kept her eyes trained on the man as he entered a passcode into a keypad, unlocking a white door. When the door opened, two men in lab coats came into view. The man in the black suit followed them further down the hallway. Penelope made sure they weren't returning before grabbing M.G and walking over to the door.

"I saw him put in a pattern." Penelope looked over the holographic keypad.

"Well, chop chop, before they come back."

Penelope pressed on the three circles from the top. Causing a circle to drop to the bottom. She clicked it and glided it up. Penelope smirked when the keypad glowed green and the door opened. The two girls walked into the white room.

"What in the hell.." M.G looked down at a table and picked up a capsule.

"Don't touch anything!"

M.G retracted his hand from grabbing another one and followed Penelope into a bright blue room.

"It looks like a forest in here. What are those?" M.G walked around the room.

"Spiders" Penelope looked closely at the arachnids, "But they're, like, glowing." Penelope walked to the other side and into the row. She pulled at the web causing the revolving to stop.

"Penelope...what did you do?" M.G peered into the row that his friend was in and looked up to see the webs expanding and soon causing the spiders to drop.

"Ahh!" Penelope exclaimed. She shook her head and swatted numerous amounts of spiders off her shoulders, arms, and hair.

"Shit!" M.G leaned against the wall and watched in shock. Penelope swatted the remaining spider off her before carefully shimmying her way out of the row.

"The HELL is wrong with you!" M.G pulled Penelope out of the room and back into the hallway. Luckily, it was empty.

"Come on, short stack, we gotta leave." Their pace quickened until they reached the previous room.

"Uh oh...," Penelope muttered when she saw Josie standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Show her some cleavage. Maybe she'll show mercy." M.G pushed Penelope closer to Josie as they walked back into the room.

"Uhhh...w-we can explain-"

"Give me the badges" Josie extended her hand out to the girls.

"It's not what it-"

"Give 'em to me"

Penelope and M.G sighed as they unclipped their badges, dropping them into Josie's hand. The brunette shook her head and turned around to rejoin the group.

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, then suddenly she felt a painful pinch on the nape of her neck.

"Agh!" she shot her hand over to her neck and rubbed it. M.G shot her a confused look.

"What happened?"

Penelope shook her head, "Nothing."

Penelope went straight up to her room once she returned home, wanting to take a look at what the pinch was. Quickly making her way to the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. Penelope reached back and felt around her neck for the source of what may have caused the sudden pain. She frowned at herself in the mirror when she felt something sticky. She used her index finger and thumb to grab it and she began to slowly pull it forward. When it came into view she noticed that it was a web. Her breathing quickened as she continued to pull and pull until all that was left was a dead spider dangling from the end of the web.

" Ah Shit"


	2. Her Accomplice Duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next couple chapters written and can I just say the M.G Penelope Hope friendship is the best to write get ready for it

Penelope held out the spider in front of her as her other hand trailed it's way back to the bite. She braced herself before pulling at the web, wincing once it was out.

"Mother fu..ugh" Penelope placed the spider down carefully on the sink. She opened the cabinet in search of an empty container. She settled for a small ziplock bag. Penelope grabbed the web, squirming when the spider began to dangle in the air as she slowly slipped it inside the bag. Once she made sure it was sealed, she made her way back to her room and tossed the bag onto her desk. The raven-haired girl dropped herself onto her desk chair with a sigh and went straight to google to research spider bites.

"Agh, that's nasty." Penelope brought her hand up to feel around her bite to make sure it didn't seem to feel like what she saw in the images. Going through more disturbing images and different links about certain bites, she decided it was a lost cause when nothing seemed to match the spider that bit her. Penelope brought her head down and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep.

_ 'Cause… _

_ Crush culture makes me _

_ wanna spill my guts out _

Penelope's eyes shot open, and she suddenly felt the need to defend herself. She threw herself off her chair and was instantly clinging onto the ceiling.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" She shrieked. Penelope bent her head back to look at her phone that was laying on her bed. Looking around for a way to get down, she moved her foot only to lose balance.

"Shi-" her limbs detached themselves from the ceiling, causing her to come crashing down back onto her rugged floor. She quickly sprang up on her feet, raising her eyebrow when she didn't feel any pain. Penelope walked over to her bed to retrieve her phone, seeing Hope's name and picture on her screen. Swiping her finger, she answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

** _“I just wanted to see how everything went. Did you find anything interesting?”_ **

Penelope brought her hand back to her bite, "Uhh..we definitely found something interesting but no answers."

** _“Lay it on me.’_ **

Penelope told Hope about their time in Oscorp, leaving out the part about the spider bite. She wanted to find out more about it before she told her friends. Or anyone for that matter.

** _“Wow. That's crazy. You think Josie will say anything to you tomorrow?”_ **

Penelope sighed, "I hope not. I really think for the sake of any further humiliation it's best if I just avoid her for the time being." Hope laughed.

** _“You should have shown her some cleavage like M.G said-”_ **

"Shut up, Mikaelson."

\--------

The next morning, Penelope's alarm woke her up. The wailing seemed to be louder than usual. She flung her arm out from under her blanket, breaking the device on impact. Penelope raised her head slowly when she heard the crashing noise.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Penelope shuffled her way over to her bathroom. She grabbed the toothpaste and pointed it down to her toothbrush, squeezing it but instead of the toothpaste going on the toothbrush it shot out onto the mirror in front of her. Too tired to care, she casually brought her toothbrush up and wiped it off. The raven haired girl reached over to turn the faucet on. Once she turned it, the top came off causing the water to start spraying everywhere uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" Penelope threw her arms out to shield herself. She reached over to grab the towel that was hanging on the towel rack. When she pulled at the towel, the bar of the rack came off with it. She looked at the bar in her hand and at the water that continued to spray around the room. Thinking quickly, Penelope placed the towel over the water, stopping it from spraying. She backed away slowly and reached over to grab the doorknob. She stopped, twisting it with her two fingers just in case, and slipped out of the bathroom.

Penelope made her way downstairs to the guest bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly. She bumped into her Uncle Ben when she walked out.

"What are you doing brushing your teeth in there?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Penelope averted her eyes, Uncle Ben laughed.

"What did you break?"

"The faucet.."

\-----------

Penelope carefully opened her locker and stuffed her books inside. M.G and Hope walked up beside her, causing her to jolt slightly to the side.

"Woah..a little jumpy today, Park?" M.G laughed. Hope raised his eyebrow as he watched Penelope nervously laugh along.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. Penelope shook her head and brought her lips together, forming a straight line.

"Penelope.." Hope and M.G said simultaneously.

Penelope sighed, "Something weird is going on with me."

M.G waved off her comment, "It's called puberty, Penelope. We all go through it." The boy brought his hand up and placed it on the raven haired girls shoulder. Penelope shook it off.

"I'm serious!" She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her, "The spider bit me."

Hope's eyes widened, "What!" Her sudden outburst caused some people to turn around and look at her. Penelope slapped her arm.

"Can you keep it down!" Penelope grabbed them by their arms and led them into the basketball court where they sat down on the bleachers.

M.G was the first to speak, "Are you sure it bit you?"

"Yeah. Remember back in Oscorp when I-"

"Oh! That's what that was?"

Penelope nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out the bag. She raised it up for them to see. Hope grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Can I see the bite?" She asked. Penelope brought her hair to the side and turned around so they can have a look. M.G and Hope looked at each other when they saw that their friend was indeed bitten by the spider, judging by the two tiny puncture wounds that resembled a spider bite.

"Well it doesn't look infected so maybe you're fine." Hope reassured.

Penelope shook her head, "Dude, I'm not fine. When you called me last night, I fell asleep at my desk and it startled me and next thing I know I'm hanging from my ceiling." Penelope looked at her friends confused faces and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm being serious!"

M.G nodded slowly, "We believe you-"

"No you don't!"

Hope placed her hand on Penelopes shoulder, "Pen, we want to. But, it all sounds really bizarre."

Before Penelope can respond, they heard a can of paint being knocked over. They turned their heads to see what happened.

"You did that on purpose, Raf!" Pedro stood up from his place on top of the banner he was painting.

"No but I should have, freshie. So you better watch your back." Raf dribbled the basketball and resumed his practice.

M.G and Hope saw Penelope making her way over to the freshman. The raven haired girl bent down to pick up the can of paint.

"You okay?"

Pedro sighed, "I'll be fine. Thank you." Penelope smiled. She suddenly felt a buzzing in her temple. Reacting on instinct, she leaned over to the side and caught the basketball that Raf tossed over to the two of them. Penelope turned around and faced the basketball player.

"Hand it over, Park." Raf crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for his ball.

Penelope looked down at the ball and back at him. A sudden burst of confidence filling her body.

"Why don't you come and get it yourself?" She challenged.

Raf snickered along with his fellow teammates. He walked over sporting a smug grin. Penelope raised the ball up with her right hand.

"Have it your way, shorty." Raf reached over to grab the ball. Only to have Penelope switch the ball over to her left hand at the last second. Raf took a deep inhale. He tried again but Penelope did the same thing, raising the ball even higher.

"Knock it off, Parkie!" Raf quickly reached up but Penelope was quicker. She faked a toss behind Raf, making him think that the ball was now with his teammates. He turned around and looked at them confused. Penelope tossed the ball to his back, making him turn back around. The short raven haired girl chuckled.

"Alright, that's how it's gonna be?! Bring it, Park!" Raf bent his knees and readied himself. Penelope's senses were suddenly heightened. As if she had all the time in the world to maneuver herself. Penelope dribbled the ball up towards Raf, flipping over him and dunking it in the hoop. Although, the impact caused the glass of the backboard to shatter. Penelope landed with ease. She looked up at the backboard and gulped.

M.G and Hope were on their feet the second the glass shattered.

"I believe her now." M.G muttered.

Hope nodded, "Me too."

\----------------

Penelope walked behind her uncle when they exited the principles office. She could see the look on his face so she decided to at least try to make things sound not as bad as it looked.

"Y'know they're not gonna make you pay for the backboard-"

"I don't care about the backboard, Penelope! What the hell happened?" Uncle Ben stopped walking and turned around to his niece. Her sudden change in behavior wasn't making sense to him.

"He always thinks he's better than everybody so I wanted to prove him wrong!" Penelope sighed, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"Was he the guy that broke your camera?" When Penelope didn't respond he tried again.

"Answer the question."

"So what if he was?" Penelope shot back.

Uncle Ben looked taken aback.

"Revenge is never the answer, Penelope. You need to be the bigger person and just walk away."

"It's not about revenge. I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing while he picks on the lower classman because when it was me no one did anything to stop him."

"I see your point, Penelope. Trust me, I'm all for you defending yourself and others but there's a time and place and it shouldn't result in you destroying school property. I'll let this one slide but you'll need to pick up Aunt May from work after school on Monday. Are we clear?" Penelope nodded. Uncle Ben looked behind Penelope and saw a familiar face.

"She looks familiar."

Penelope turned around slightly and shut her eyes when she saw Josie standing by the lockers. Josie ducked her head and looked down at her boots.

"She's the girl from your computer, isn't she." Uncle Ben teased.

Penelope shook her head rapidly, "No no no. What are you doing, stop." Her uncle ignored her plea and turned back to Josie.

"She has you on her computer. I'm her probation officer." M.G and Hope walked around the corner just in time to hear the exchange, they muffled their laughter into their hands.

Uncle Ben leaned over, "Consider that your punishment" he whispered. Penelope narrowed her eyes at the man as he walked out of the building. She pursed her lips as she looked at the floor. Turning around slowly to accept her fate.

"He uh..he's only kidding. He's my uncle and he must have thought you were someone else." Penelope fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Aww you don't have me on your computer? That's a bummer." Josie smiled when she saw Penelope's cheeks turn red.

"Well I do but it's just a bunch of pictures of the debate team and you're on the team so..he must have-I was just touching up stuff." Penelope waved her hands in the air as she was explaining herself.

"Touching up stuff, huh? That's good to know." Josie winked. Hope and M.G snorted as they pushed themselves back around the corner to not give away their location. Once they composed themselves, they peered their heads around the lockers.

Penelope chuckled, "That's not what-I'm not gonna answer that." Josie laughed along with the photographer.

When the laughing died down, the brunette spoke, "Did you get expelled?"

"No no I got community service." Penelope shrugged. Josie nodded, when there was nothing left to say she began to take a step back. Penelope saw this and spoke.

"Do you, maybe uh..I dunno um.."

Josie raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Penelope shrugged, "I don't know we could maybe..." the raven haired girl looked at Josie for a second before averting her eyes to the ceiling, "Or you know, we don't have to do that we could maybe-"

"Yeah sounds cool." Josie smiled. She noticed the girl needed some assistance.

Penelope looked back at the brunette, "Wha-really?"

"Yeah, either one sounds good."

Penelope smiled and nodded, "Alright, cool."

Josie giggled, "I'll let you know when I'm free." the brunette turned on her heel and walked down the hallway. Turning her head back to see the raven haired girl was still standing there watching her with a big smile on her face.

M.G and Hope walked over to Penelope, eyes watery from all the laughing.

"Smooth as fuck." Hope patted her on the back.

M.G laughed, "Nahh I give her credit. At least she said yes." Penelope smiled and the three of them exited the school.

\------------

"Alright shut the door, Hope." Penelope said. Hope closed the door and joined M.G on the raven haired girls bed. Penelope was standing in the middle of the room.

"This is insane. Knowing you, you're gonna get hurt." M.G covered his eyes with one hand, parting his fingers so he can still peek through.

Penelope rubbed her hands together, looking up at the ceiling. With one jump, the raven haired girl was on all fours against the ceiling. She looked down at her friends, smiling when they both looked shocked and astonished.

"What the FUCK!" Hope stood up on the bed to get a better look. M.G did the same, his height giving him an even closer look. He saw that Penelope's finger pads were pressed flat on the surface of the ceiling as well as her feet.

"It looks like it's coming directly from the pads of your fingers and your feet." Hope watched as Penelope carefully crawled her way over to the wall and climbed down with ease.

"Yeah it's crazy." Penelope looked down at her fingers, they definitely got a lot rougher ever since the incident in Oscorp.

"What else can you do?" Hope asked.

Penelope shrugged, "I don't even know what all of this is."

M.G stood up and walked over to Penelope's computer.

"Maybe you should ask your dad's old buddy. All this has something to do with him since he and your dad were working together." M.G said as he clicked on a link directing him to the Oscorp website. He clicked on Curt Conner's bio, taking his phone out to snap a picture of his address. He sent the picture to Penelope's phone, the raven haired girl raised her eyebrow when she received it.

"His address?"

"Yeah. Go pay him a visit." M.G swiveled around on the desk chair.

"She can't do that, M.G. It's a matter of boundaries." Hope said.

M.G rolled his eyes, "Penelope is climbing walls, dunking basketballs and shit and you're worried about boundaries."

"I see your point but since the last time you went with her to gather information she ended up getting bitten by a radioactive spider" M.G rolled his eyes, "I'll be going with her."

"We'll go tomorrow after school."

\----------------

"This is the place." Hope looked down at the address written on Penelope's phone and back at the address on the door.

"I expected more from a famous scientist" Penelope looked up at the average looking house.

Hope snickered, "It's the little things, Penelope". They walked over to the door and Hope knocked twice. They heard footprints making their way over to the door before it opened.

"Can I help you?" Curt Conners pushed his glasses up. Hope and Penelope smiled before the photographer responded.

"We were hoping we could ask you a couple of questions.."

Curt raised his eyebrow, "I appreciate you making the trip over here but you'll need to make an appointment." The blonde man stepped back to close the door before Penelope spoke up again.

"I'm Richard Parks daughter."

Curt turned back to the two teenagers and stared at the shortest one.

"Penelope"

"I don't know if I'll be of any help, dear. Your father was very particular of who he shared his research with. I was his partner and he didn't tell me all the details." Curt poured tea into three mugs with the arm that wasn't amputated.

"Do you have any information you can tell me? Like the project you two were working on?" Penelope asked. Hope sat on the stool next to Penelope.

Curt chuckled, "Not everyone showed any interest in our work. They called us mad scientists for believing in cross species genetics."

Hope raised her head, "Cross species genetics? What species were you using?"

"Human and spider."

Penelope suddenly felt uneasy, "Did you happen to test it out?"

"We never got around to human trials but none of the animal subjects survived." Curt placed the tea pot on the counter by Hope and Penelope, turning back around to walk back to the kitchen island. As he turned around he knocked over Penelope's mug, the raven haired girl swiftly caught it in the air.

Curt turned around, "Nice reflexes."

"Thank you." Penelope smiled. She turned to Hope who winked her way.

Hope furrowed her eyebrow when a thought came to mind.

"Say..say it worked. You somehow got it to work. Exactly how much of the foreign species takes over? What would the side affects be?"

Curt pursed his lips, "Like I said, the test subjects didn't survive. There was always a problem with the algor-"

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" Penelope interrupted.

"Yes." Penelope hopped down her stool and walked around the counter.

"May I?" She pointed at the note pad on the counter. Curt nodded as he joined Hope by the counter. They watched Penelope write swiftly across the paper. She placed the pencil down and turned the paper towards the scientist.

"Astonishing. How did you come up with this?"

Hope's eye's widened as she looked over to her best friend.

Penelope chuckled nervously, "It just came to me."

"How would you like to come to my office Monday after school?"

Penelope nodded, "Yeah, sure."

\-----------------

When Penelope arrived back home she was completely famished.

"Penelope, where were you?" Aunt May asked, washing the dishes.

"I was with Hope-hey, is there food?" Penelope opened the refrigerator and started grabbing the meatloaf and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Do you think she was drinking?" Aunt May asked Uncle Ben.

"Nahh. It's something else."

Penelope leaned against the fridge, "You've really outdone yourself, Aunt May."

"Something is definitely wrong." Aunt May watched her niece, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're right. Nobody likes your meatloaf." Aunt May tore her eyes away from Penelope to glare at her husband.

"Now if you would excuse me.." Penelope closed the fridge door with her hip. Her arms were carrying a bunch of food. When a box of cookies started to tip, Aunt May went to catch it.

"I got it." Penelope caught it with her fingers and made her way upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?"

"May-"

"You could have told me thirty five years ago! How many meatloaf's have I made for you!"

\-------------

Lizzie and Landon sat on Josie's bed as the brunette sat on her desk chair.

"You're going out with her?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. Well, she wasn't very clear on where but I said yes." Josie smiled.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, she's so annoying."

Landon swatted his friends shoulder, "She's cute, though. I love the shy photographer thing she has going on."

Josie nodded, she looked over at the blonde, "You know, her friend Hope is pretty cute too.."

"Don't even go there, Josette." Lizzie raised her finger at the brunette.

"Oh come on! She seems really sweet."

"Seems. For all we know she can be a serial killer."

"Then what does that make Penelope?" Josie asked.

"Her accomplice, duh." The blonde grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her social media.

Landon rolled his eyes and turned back to Josie, "Don't listen to her, Jo. Just go for it, I think Penelope would be good for you."

"Thanks, Landon."

\-----------------

It was Monday afternoon when Penelope knocked on Curt Conner's office door. He looked up at the glass doors and gestured for her to come in.

"Glad you could make it, Penelope. If you would follow me, please." He led her to the back room. Inside was where he did his research and experiments.

"Helen, pull up everything on Project 12." Curt said to the computer.

Project 12: Cross Species Genetics. Host Subject Test: Billy.

"Who's Billy?" Penelope asked. Curt pointed at the three legged mouse hologram that appeared in front of them. The room was illuminated by the bright blue that shined from the hologram. Penelope walked around and saw the different formulas that Curt had attempted for the experiment.

"As you may know, lizards have the ability to fully regrow their limbs at will. You can imagine my envy. We are trying to take that ability from the lizard and transfer it to Billy. Now, if you could apply the algorithm now."

Penelope's phone began to ring just as she was about to insert the formula. She looked at her screen and saw Uncle Ben calling.

"Do you need to get that?"

Penelope shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. The photographer inserted the algorithm into the bar and awaited further instructions.

"Now, take the algorithm and bring it here."

Penelope reached forward and took the glowing algorithm and walked over to Curt.

"Is this what your trying to do?"

Curt placed it into the status reader in the hologram. Penelope watched as the algorithm started to rotate.

Pending. Pending. Fail. Host Subject deceased.

"Come on.." Penelope shook her leg eagerly.

Pending. Fail

Pending. Fail

Curt stepped away and walked over to the monitor.

Pending. Success.

Regrowth complete.

The scientist turned around to see the holographic mouse now had all four feet.

"Thank you." Curt placed his hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Glad I could help."

\----------

Penelope walked up the steps of her house, stopping when she saw Uncle Ben sitting on the porch.

"Hey, I thought you were working late-" Her phone started ringing, when she went to grab it her uncle stood up.

"No, don't answer it. But it's great to know that it's working. You owe Aunt May a huge apology, Penelope. Go on, go in and apologize."

Penelope walked into the house with her head down. She stepped into the living room to see her aunt standing by the tv.

"Oh, honey, I'm glad you're okay."

Penelope smiled sheepishly, "I'm really sorry, Aunt May-"

"No no, you don't need to apologize. You know how your uncle is-"

"Hell she doesn't, May." Uncle Ben entered the house and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Ben. I got distracted at Oscorp I was-"

"Oh! She got distracted. Well then it's all right now. Do you understand that your aunt, my wife, had to wait in a deserted subway station because you got distracted."

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair. Aunt May stepped forward.

"Ben, I am capable of going home myself, don't yell at the girl."

Uncle Ben turned to Penelope, "You're very much like your father, kiddo. The same sarcastic attitude that we all love but your dad lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that if you could do good things for people you had a moral obligation to do those things. Not choice. Responsibility."

Penelope lowered her head, tears already threatening to fall.

"Wow that-that's great to know. Well, then where is he?"

When Uncle Ben stayed quiet she continued.

"Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?" Penelope cried. Aunt May lowered her head, Uncle Ben uncrossed his arms and walked over to Penelope.

"Penelope that is not fair, how dare you!"

"How dare I? No, how dare you! You never tell me anything! I deserve to know why my parents left me, Uncle Ben. That's your responsibility." Her aunt and uncle stood there shocked. Penelope dropped her bag and walked over to the front door.

"Penelope, dear, wait." Aunt May followed Penelope to the hallway, her husband close behind. Penelope opened the door and slammed it shut, causing the glass to shatter. Without another word she walked down the steps and ran down the block.

Uncle Ben stepped through the glass and called out for his niece. "Penelope! Penelope!"

** _‘That's pretty rough, Pen. I'm sorry.’_ **

Penelope walked into the connivence store, she called Hope once she was a good enough distance from her house.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do, y'know." Penelope placed a chocolate milk on the cashier counter.

** _‘Yeah, I get it.’_ **

Penelope pulled out a dollar and handed it to the cashier.

** _"It's $1.07."_ **

Penelope nodded and pulled out a nickel from her pocket. A blonde man walked up behind her with a six pack of beer.

"$1.07, kid."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Dude it's two cents, I come here all the time. You can't cut me some slack?"

"Kid, either pay up or get out, you're holding up the line."

Penelope grabbed her dollar and nickel and stepped to the side.

** _‘What happened?’_ **

"Nothing, this asshole is making a big deal over two cents." Penelope glared at the cashier.

"Real mature, kid." Penelope started to walk back to the exit.

The blonde man pushed a case of candy onto the floor.

"Really?" The cashier bent down to pick it up. The blonde man bent over the counter and grabbed the money from the cash register, tossing Penelope her chocolate milk.

When the guy left, Penelope walked out.

** _“Hello?”_ **

"The guy just got robbed. Serves him right."

** _“Ha Ha for chocolate milk, Pen?”_ **

"Shut up-"

"Somebody stop that guy! Hey, kid. Little help?"

Penelope shrugged, "Not my problem, dude."

** _“Penelope Park. The maturest person I know.”_ **

"I know right-"

BAM!

"What the hell?"

** _“What was that?"_ **

"I don't know yet." Penelope walked over to the source of the noise. She crossed the street and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Oh my god.."

** _“Penelope? What happened?”_ **

"M-my Uncle" Penelope's eyes filled with tears as she bent down to the body on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get pen in the suit and some pretty cute posie scenes maybe even a kiss idk stick around. Leave a comment and kudos or some feedback its always appreciated


	3. Webheads and Science Geeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing this fic and let me tell you that posie content is coming next chapter which I may update sooner than next week

"Here's a picture from the sketch artist. Do you know this man?" The police officer handed over a drawing of the gunman over to Aunt May. She looked it over, her tears blurring her vision.

She shook her head and responded with a shaky voice, "No. I-I don't know him."

The police officer nodded, "Homicide detectives are on it, ma'am." The police officer made his way over to the door when Penelope stopped him.

"Hey, um, can I have that?" Penelope pointed to the drawing.

The officer handed it over, "One more thing. He has a star tattooed on his left hand." When the police officers left, Penelope went over to her aunt who was now sobbing on the couch. Penelope took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back, bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May"

\-----------

Penelope closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. She shut her eyes and slid down to the floor to bury her face in her hands. She lifted her head when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the screen and saw that she had a new voicemail from Uncle Ben. Taking a deep breath, she pressed play and help the phone up to her ear.

Penelope, I know things have been difficult lately. And I'm sorry about that, kiddo. I think I know what you're feeling-

Penelope shut her eyes and tossed her phone onto the floor. She looked down at the drawing and narrowed her eyes. Her uncle's words echoing in her ears

_ If you could do good things for people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. Not choice. Responsibility. _

\------------

The next day, Penelope couldn't help but feel as if everyone's eyes were fixated on her as she walked to her locker. She kept her head down until she reached her locker, shoving her books inside.

"Hey, Park." Penelope shook her head when she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Not today, Raf." Raf walked over either way and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just wanna talk-"

Penelope snapped. She wanted to be left alone and Raf wasn't helping. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the lockers, catching practically everyone's attention. She let out a shaky breath as she looked up at Raf, tears stinging her eyes.

"Feels better, right? Look, Penelope, your uncle died and I'm sorry. I get it."

Penelope looked away and closed her eyes, her tears beginning to fall. She loosened her grip on Raf's hoodie and slammed her locker shut before walking away.

"Penelope." Josie walked up to the raven-haired girl, furrowing her eyebrows. When she saw the redness in her eyes, she brought her in for a hug. Penelope gently released herself from the brunettes warm embrace. When Penelope walked away Josie looked on with a sympathetic look.

\--------------

Hope and M.G were seated in the bleachers of the football field. M.G looked down at his hands and pursed his lips while Hope kept an eye out for their friend. When the photographer walked onto the field and up the stairs of the bleachers, Hope nudged M.G's side.

Penelope took the seat in between her friends and slouched.

"Josie hugged me" she sighed, "I just wish I was in the mood to enjoy it." Hope wrapped her arm around the shorter girl. M.G rubbed her arm comfortingly. Penelope looked up at Hope.

"You know who the shooter was?" She scoffed. Hope shook her head.

"It was the asshole that robbed the store! The guy that I should have stopped-"

"Penelope, don't" Hope shook her head, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Penelope broke down, she began to quiver, "Yes it is!"

M.G leaned forward, "They're gonna find this guy, Penelope, and trust me, I will unleash hell on his ass if I ever see him walking free. You know I will."

Penelope let out a shaky chuckle, "I know, you psychopath."

\-------------

Penelope sat in her room that night, crying and listening to her uncle's voicemail but never being able to continue listening after a certain point. She stood up and walked downstairs. When she walked into the living room she saw her Aunt May asleep on the couch. Penelope reached for the blanket and pulled it up further, leaning down to place a kiss on her aunt's forehead.

Penelope sat at her desk when she returned to her room. Looking up at the drawing of the gunman. She clenched her fists before pushing herself up off the chair, she grabbed her hoodie and slipped on her vans. She walked over to her window and opened it, climbing out onto the roof. She jumped down with ease and began to walk down the block.

Penelope was nearing the place her uncle was shot when suddenly she heard two people arguing in an alleyway. She walked further into the dark alley and could clearly see a man pinning a woman to the brick wall.

"Stay away from him, you hear me?!" The man yelled. The woman cried and nodded.

"Hey!" Penelope shouted. She noticed that the man resembled the gunman from the other night. Her blood began to boil.

Penelope walked over to the man, "You like beating on girls? You beating on old men?"

"Just walk away, little lady. You're in the wrong place right now-"

"When was the last time you were in queens?" Penelope shoved him hard when she didn't receive an answer, "I asked you a question, dude." The man pulled out his gun only to have his wrist twisted by the photographer, causing him to drop it.

"Is that the gun? You gonna kill me too?" The woman was still leaning against the wall, watching in horror. Penelope took her left fist and without hesitation, she punched him repeatedly in the nose. Suddenly, a bunch of guys emerged from the shadows. Penelope backed away when they started walking towards her.

"Get her!" A man from her left yelled. He charged over to her, giving her just enough time to grab him by the shoulders to lift herself over him. Penelope dodged multiple fists and kicks that were coming in different directions. Deciding that this wasn't the perfect place to be, Penelope bolted further into the alley. The second she saw a fence in her way, she jumped up and hopped over, landing perfectly on her feet. The guys behind her struggled to climb over which bought her some time to think of her next move. When they finally hopped over the fence and began to run towards her, Penelope jumped onto some garbage bags and jumped off the wall adjacent to leap over to a pipe from the wall in front of her. She climbed up to the fireplace just above her and ran up. Penelope looked over to the brick wall in front of her when she saw the men closely behind.

"I'm outta my mind." She leaped off the fireplace and onto the brick wall. Her fingertips and feet were clinging themselves to the surface and she began to climb up. She hopped over the edge of the roof, thinking that she lost them. When multiple guys opened the roof door, Penelope ran ahead as they followed. She made a sharp turn on the next corner, jumping off the wall in front of her and clinging onto the other with her feet and hand while the other was used to hit her attackers. Penelope punched a guy hard in the face before jumping over to a ledge in front of her. She felt herself being pulled back by her leg. She turned her head and aimed her foot to the guys face before hopping over the ledge. She looked down to see them hitting the wall frustratingly. Penelope looked forward and saw the blonde man on the other roof. Penelope took a step back and leaped over the gap between them.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled, throwing his fist in her direction. Penelope bent down at the last second and swiped her leg against his, causing him to fall back over the ledge. Just before he plummeted to the ground below him, Penelope caught him by his left wrist. She lowered his sleeve and saw that he didn't have the star tattoo.

"Congratulations, you get to live another day." Penelope lifted his arms up, letting him hold onto the ledge. She looked up and saw the men surrounding her.

"You guys want more-!" Her taunting was cut short when she took a step back and fell straight through the floor.

"Ahh!" She yelled on her way down into a boxing ring.

"I know what you look like, girl! You hear me! I've seen your face!"

Penelope groaned as she slowly stood up, "Walk it off, Park. It's just your bones..and your organs." The photographer shook her shoulders, turning her neck side to side to loosen her sore muscles. Penelope turned around and saw a large poster of a red and white mask.

"Woah.."

\-------------

The next morning in class, Penelope was hunched over her book as she sketched a drawing of the mask she saw the previous night. Josie turned around when she heard the sound of a pencil being rubbed against a paper. the brunette looked down and saw Penelope shading something in. She looked closer and saw her knuckles were red and bloody. M.G glanced at the brunette and looked down to see what was so interesting. When he saw her friends knuckles, his eyes widened. Once Josie turned back around, he poked Penelope with his pencil. Penelope looked up from her drawing with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that face. What happened to your hand?" M.G said as Hope looked over at her friends and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Penelope's injury.

"It's nothing, guys. Don't worry." Penelope insisted. Hope tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips.

"Fifteen years, and you were never good at lying to us. Spill." Hope nodded towards her knuckles. Penelope sighed, she told them to come over her house after school so she can explain it to them.

\--------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hope exclaimed. She threw her head backwards, falling onto Penelope's bed with a groan.

"That's exactly why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would get all judgy." Penelope crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall.

M.G turned himself in the desk chair. He looked over at his friend.

"Well when you go off in the middle of the night to pick fights with guys in alleyways, it's kinda hard not to, Penelope."

M.G shrugged when Penelope raised her eyebrows. The shorter girl sighed, shaking her head.

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine. In case you forgot, I got bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me the ability to climb walls and from what I witnessed yesterday, the strength to take down ten plus guys-"

"That doesn't mean you can go and play superhero, Penelope. You still don't know how to use all these new abilities. For gods sakes, you fell off your ceiling the first time-"

"And I scaled a fucking building last night, Hope, so try again." Penelope walked over to her bed and took a seat next to Hope.

"You guys should have seen me last night. I was climbing buildings, flipping over shit, dodging blows to the face that were coming to me from every direction," Penelope smiled at her friends, "Guys, I'm fine. Nothing hurts me right now. I don't even have a scratch on me!"

M.G leaned back into the chair, "What's all this really about?"

Penelope smiled and shrugged, "I-I dunno. My uncle probably. Maybe something he said if I'm being specific."

Hope sat up, "What do you mean?"

"He told me that my father believed that if you had the ability to help people, you act on it. It's your responsibility. I have all these abilities that the toughest person you've ever met can only dream of having. I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing when I can be out there actually putting it into good use."

M.G nodded, "Well when you put it that way, I'll be here to help you with things of...the superhero kind."

Hope smiled, "Me too, Pen."

M.G raised his eyebrow when she remembered something, "Josie was watching you doodle something in your book..?"

Penelope smirked, she got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out the notebook. She opened the page with what should have held today's notes but instead, M.G and Hope saw a drawing of a mask.

"What is this?" Hope asked.

"When I busted my ass in that boxing ring, I saw this hanging on the wall. It looked like a pretty cool mask. I dunno, I couldn't shake it out of my head." Penelope shut the notebook and tossed it on her bed.

\---------

A few days later, Aunt May walked over to the front door when the doorbell rang. She smiled when she saw M.G and Hope standing outside.

"It's great to see you guys. Come in." Aunt May stepped back to let the teenagers enter. Hope turned around to face her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, May." Hope gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Me too" M.G chimed in. Aunt May thanked them before excusing herself to the kitchen. M.G and Hope walked upstairs to Penelope's room to find the photographer standing in the middle of the room, throwing darts at her dartboard. She turned her head when she heard her door open.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Penelope asked, she threw the final dart and smiled when it hit the bullseye perfectly.

"Nice accuracy." M.G walked over to her friend, holding a plastic bag, "I made you a little somethin' somethin'."

Penelope took the bag with a quirked eyebrow. She opened it and pulled out a red mask with sunglasses sewed in for the eyes.

"What's this for?" Penelope smiled.

M.G crossed her arms and smirked, "Well a superhero needs to start somewhere, right?" Hope stepped forward and held out a plastic bag of her own.

"I took the liberty of making you these." Hope watched Penelope take out the wrist bands that she created. When Penelope shot her a confused look she elaborated.

"I ordered some biocable pellets from Oscorp. Took me a while but I figured the whole web thing makes sense since you're practically a spider now." He laughed. Penelope slipped them on and adjusted them. Aiming at her Green Day poster from the wall across from her and pressing the trigger that was pressed against the palm of her hand. A web was instantly shot out from the pellet. Hope nodded, obviously proud of his handy work.

"Now all you need is a name."

Penelope shook her head, "Not yet."

Hope nodded along, "Those things are actually pretty neat. You know they can store like a hundred meters of a lightweight cable?"

"Fascinating," M.G said with a deadpan tone. Hope rolled her eyes while Penelope laughed.

"Thanks, guys."

"I'm still working on the actual costume. I'll keep you posted, webhead."

A few minutes later, Penelope convinced her friends that she should take the web shooters out for a test drive. They were now standing on top of Hope's apartment building.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Penelope, can't we do this from a place that," Hope peeked over the edge of the roof, "Doesn't have death written all over it?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "You made these, Hope. You're a genius and I have nothing but faith in you."

"Easy for you to say!-"

M.G slapped her, "She's gonna be fine," M.G turned back to Penelope, "You know what to do?"

Penelope nodded. She walked over to the edge of the roof and positioned herself on her hands, gently lifting her up into a handstand. Taking a deep breath, she propped herself onto her fingertips.

"Now, we'll count down from three." M.G held up three fingers. Hope started to bite at her fingernails.

"Three"

Penelope propped herself onto three fingers on both her hands.

"Two"

Two fingers.

"..One"

Penelope lifted one arm, gasping when she bent her head back to see the massive drop from below. She moved her legs back and let gravity do the rest. Hope and M.G ran to the edge and their eyes widened when they saw Penelope falling.

"WOOOAAAHHHH" Penelope yelled, she shot her arm out and aimed for the building, pressing the trigger and suddenly her body was pushed to the side. She held onto the webbing as she lowered herself onto the pavement. Casually letting go of the web and walking over to the alleyway.

When she got there, she saw M.G patting a very pale Hope on the back as she steadied herself on the brick wall, emptying her stomach of his previous meal.

Penelope burst out laughing, "Really, dude?"

Hope coughed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "Shut the fuck up, Park."

\-------------

It's been three weeks since the worst experience of Hope's life. Penelope was now a pro at handling the web shooters so, M.G thought, what better gift for her friends birthday than a finished suit.

After the small party that Aunt May arranged for the kids, she allowed them to go out to watch a movie. But really, they went straight to M.G's house so the photographer can receive her gift from him.

M.G walked over to his closet and pulled out a large briefcase. She set it on top of her bed before turning around to make the grand opening.

"Webheads and science geeks. I give you the finished and most awesomely designed suit in history," M.G turned to Hope, "Drum roll, please."

Hope awkwardly looked around and settled with making drum noises with his mouth. M.G waved his arms in the air to cease the poor excuse of a drum roll.

"Dammit, Mikealson...anyway, prepare to be amazed." M.G turned around and opened the case. Pulling out an insanely awesome red and blue spandex suit. Hope and Penelope marvelled at the web designs that filled the areas that were red. The suit showed a black spider logo on the chest and a red spider logo on the blue material on the back.

"Holy shit, M.G! This is awesome!" Penelope grabbed the suit and examined it. M.G nodded and smirked.

"I know because I made it. Happy Birthday, webhead."

\--------

That weekend, Penelope took the suit out to break it in. She climbed onto a large apartment building, running across the roof. She bent her knees and leaped off, shooting a web at a glass building and pushing herself up towards it. She clung onto the glass, looking at her reflection. The sun made the suit shine, making the colour and detail, even more, vibrate than it already was. She scaled the building, hopping over the ledge and looking below. Her awesome moment was interrupted when her phone began to ring from her bag that held her civilian clothes. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out her iPhone.

"Hey, Aunt May. Eggs?...Organic got it."

\-----------

Penelope propped herself against a wall, overlooking a parking lot. Her police scanner informed of a suspect to her Uncle Ben's killer was last seen here. Her eyes scanned around the area when suddenly, a black BMW pulled up.

"Ninja status game is so strong right now." She whispered to herself before silently climbing around to the car. When the man exited his vehicle, he locked it using a keypad before heading inside the building. Penelope looked to her right and saw the suspect creeping his way over to the car. He scanned the area to make sure no one was around. Boy, was he in for the ass-kicking of a lifetime. He unlocked the car and slipped inside.

Penelope found herself away into the back seat, watching intensively as the blonde man smirked to himself.

Penelope cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Y'know, in the future, if you're planning on stealing a car, don't dress like a car thief, dude."

The man turned around and raised his eyebrow, "Who are you? A cop?"

Penelope scoffed, "Are you being serious? What type of cop do you see running around in a skin-tight red and blue suit?" The man went to grab the door handle but it was instantly slammed shut by Penelope's webs.

"Y'know, you-you have the mind of a true scholar, dude." Penelope watched as the man began to panic as he rolled the window down.

"Look at you, using the window. Yes, yes. Proceed on making your clever escape. You got it-Woah." Penelope swiftly exited the car once the man fell out. He brushed his hair out of his face as he looked around the parking lot.

"IIN COMING" Penelope swung over to the criminal, hooking her legs around his neck and knocking him down. She caught herself, bending down with one hand raised, fingers ready to press the trigger.

The man stood up and slipped out his pocket knife, "Just let me go, kid."

Penelope dropped to her knees and brought her hands out in front of her.

"Oh dear god, is that what I think it is?" She cried out dramatically.

"Just let me go and I won't hurt you." He said, slightly taking a step back.

"You found my one true weakness: small knives. Anything but the knives!" Penelope quickly stood up and shot a web at his hand, trapping it against the wall behind him and causing his knife to fall to the ground.

"You just make it too easy, dude."

"What the hell is this?!" The blonde man used his other hand to try and rip off the sticky substance.

"Webbing that a pal of mine designed himself, it's a quite boring process I don't think you really wanna kno-"

"LET ME OUT!" He shouted. Penelope shot another web at his other hand.

"I have my rights!"

Penelope held her hands to her face, "One second, one second...ACHO!" the photographer used both shooters to shoot webbing at his crotch.

"Agh! That isn't funny!"

Penelope walked around in circles, clapping and laughing at the whole situation.

"It is kinda funny, though, from where I'm standing."

"HELP!"

"Shh..." Penelope shot another web at his mouth. She pounced over to him, bringing her hands over his head. She turned to his left arm and lowered his sleeve.

"This is your lucky night, dude. Looks like I won't have to hurt you any further." Penelope stepped back, turning around when she heard police sirens.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. Don't sweat it, I got the culprit-"

"Freeze!" The police officer stepped off his motorcycle.

"He's not going anywhere-"

"You in the tights, don't move." The police officer pointed his gun at Penelope.

Penelope raised her arms, "Dude, really?"

"Who are you?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides, "Does anyone know the concept of a mask?"

The police officer shot three bullets at Penelope when she stepped forward. the raven-haired girl dodges them all and grabbed the gun from his hand and flipped over him.

"I just did eighty percent of your job and this is the thanks I get?" The police officer raised his arms when Penelope waved the gun his face. She tossed the gun behind her and turned around when she heard back up arrive.

"That's my cue!" Penelope shot a web at a light post and fled the scene. She let go of the web, falling into traffic.

"Woah!" She raised her hand at a car behind her. Penelope ran forward and grabbed onto the bumper of a pickup truck, her feet sliding against the pavement. She pushed herself up and flipped onto the back. The teenager climbed onto the roof of the truck and jumped onto a Coca Cola truck right next to her. Once she reached the top she shot a web at the legs of the train tracks, swinging down. She was caught by surprise when a bus drove in front of her. She moved to the side, spinning uncontrollably against the side of it. The people inside were watching in shock and confusion.

"Hello, pedestrians! No need to be alarmed." Penelope aimed at a light post and started to swing.

" 'Scuse me, civilians. Coming through!"

\-------------

Penelope walked in from the back door, flinching when the door began to squeak. She walked into the kitchen to find Aunt May standing by the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?"

Penelope sighed, "I was out."

"Did you get the eggs?"

Penelope froze, "Nope forgot them. I'll get 'em now." She made her way over to the door and opened it. Aunt May slammed it shut.

"No, you will not!"

Penelope sighed and leaned her hands on the counter, lowering her head.

"Look at me, Penelope," When her niece didn't move she tried again, "Take off the damn hood and look at me."

Penelope pulled her hood down with a frustrated sigh, Aunt May gasped when she saw the bruises beginning to form on Penelope's cheek.

"What happened? And don't tell me it was from riding that damn skateboard!"

Penelope looked pleadingly at her aunt, "Please just go to sleep, Aunt May."

"I CAN'T sleep! Don't you understand? I can't sleep knowing that you're out there doing god knows what!"

Penelope lowered her head and slipped her hands into her back pockets.

"Pen, listen to me, secrets have a cost they're not for free. Not now not ever. I need to know that you're safe."

Penelope looked away and nodded before walking past her aunt and going up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got Pen on the suit and those posie crumbs but buckle up cause this fic is about to be a rollercoaster


	4. You're Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready this chapter may or may not include the iconic upside down kiss who knows?

It took a week for the word to go out about a masked vigilante roaming the skies of New York City. The police weren't so thrilled about this sudden act of "heroics". The Chief of Police broadcasted that there was an arrest warrant against the masked menace. Many people stood up to say that the hero was providing a public service. Many believed that the hero should leave the heroics to the cops. The only thing that everyone seemed to agree on was the name they gave the hero. Spider-Man.

Penelope slapped the newspaper out of Hope's hand. She and M.G doubled over laughing while Penelope stood there with her arms crossed.

"Are you two done?" She narrowed her eyes. Hope placed her hand on her stomach, M.G wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, Peez, but it's really funny how sexist the media can be." Hope snorted.

Penelope shook her head, "Does the picture not make it pretty fucking clear that I have boobs." The photographer waved the newspaper in her friend's faces.

M.G grabbed the newspaper and took a look, "Well your back was slightly turned-"

"Not helping, M.G."

Hope took a seat in the desk chair, only to be forced out by M.G. Hope walked over to Penelope's bed before speaking.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing? I mean, now no one can suspect that it's really you."

Penelope scoffed, "Who would suspect a nobody like me?"

M.G laughed, "Exactly. That's why they always make awesome superheroes!"

Hope rolled her eyes, "What she means to say is, you're in the clear."

Penelope nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

\---------------

That night, Penelope snuck out once she was certain her aunt was asleep. The hero swung from building to building, giving herself a good amount of height before free falling, catching herself before she hit the ground. She landed on top of a billboard when she felt a buzzing against her temple. She called this her Spidey Sense. Penelope scanned the area for anything that may have triggered the buzzing. Her eyes landed on Josie just below her, crossing the street. The buzzing became more and more intense when she watched Josie walk passed a group of men smoking cigarettes against the brick wall of an apartment building. When Penelope saw the men send predatory looks at Josie and began to follow her, she clenched her fists and swung over to the next building above them.

"Hey, honey. Where you off to?" A man wearing a bandana smirked as he and his friends followed Josie into an alley. The other men whistled at the brunette. Josie sped up, trying to make a sharp turn at the corner but one of the men stepped in front of her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" The man grabbed Josie by the waist and pushed her against the brick wall.

"I'd be a whole lot nicer if I was you." Josie struggled against his grasp while the other men crowded around her. Penelope swooped down, landing quietly behind them.

"Funny. I could say the same to you!"

The men turned around and glared at the vigilante. Penelope took note of how Josie's eyes seemed to lighten up at the sight of her saviour.

"Lookie here, boys. It's Spider-Twerp."

Penelope shook her head, "Leave the trash talk to me, buddy." Three men ran towards her. One went for her abdomen, attempting to tackle her. Penelope grabbed him by the waist and threw him towards the trash cans behind her. She threw her arms up repeatedly as the men threw punches. Penelope flipped over two of them and shot webs in their direction. Once she at least had one guy trapped in a cocoon of her own webs, she shot another one to bring him closer to her. Once he was close enough, she backflipped and kicked him in the face, sending him back and right on top of his buddy by the trash cans. Josie watched in amazement as her hero took out every last one of the thugs. At some point during the fight, Penelope had her mask pulled off her. Luckily, she was in a shadowy part of the alley. She roundhouse kicked the last thug, sending him back. Penelope bent down and grabbed her mask, she looked over at Josie and saw her walking towards her.

"Hey, wait up." Josie jogged up to her hero when she turned the other way. Once Josie reached the brick wall that Penelope was near a second ago, she frowned when she saw that the vigilante was nowhere to be seen.

Josie turned on her heel to look around the alley. Suddenly, Penelope slid down on her web behind her.

"You should be more careful next time, miss."

Josie sprung back around, taken by surprise.

"I can rely on you, though, can't I" Josie winked. Penelope was grateful for her mask, it was able to hide the immense blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Of course. But, I won't always be there. Promise to be careful?" Penelope was sure to sound as sincere as possible. As much as she wanted to promise Josie that she will always be there, she couldn't.

"I promise" Josie squinted her eyes when she looked at the upside down masked face in front of her.

"You know, for a menace, you're not all that bad. My dad was wrong about you."

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the chief of police. He-" Josie let out a chuckle, "He does not like you very much."

Penelope took one hand off her web to scratch her head, "Really? I didn't quite pick that up. I thought we were great friends."

Josie laughed, "You remind me of someone.."

Penelope froze, "Oh..?"

Josie raised her eyebrow, she took a step closer.

Penelope cleared her throat, "Not much for personal space are you, miss."

"Nope, not really. I just want to properly show my gratitude." Josie reached up to Penelope's mask and rolled it down, exposing the hero's chin and lips.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

Penelope smiled, "What gave it away?"

Josie looked at her as if she asked a really stupid question, "Well the boobs were a dead giveaway. Not to mention your bone structure."

Penelope laughed, "Well at least one of you has a brain. But I'll keep Spider-Man. It already caught on."

"Anything you want me to call you?" Josie asked.

Penelope shrugged, "My friends call me Webhead."

Josie chuckled and shook her head. She took another step forward, Penelope's grip tightened around the web. Josie smiled once more before leaning in to claim Penelope's lips. Penelope, of course, returned it. The brunette released Josie's top lip to capture her bottom. The brunette pulled away, beaming at her hero.

"Thanks for saving me."

Penelope nodded, "N-no problem." She mentally punched herself in the face when she heard her voice crack. The two girls turned their heads towards the street when they heard police sirens.

Josie turned back to the girl in front of her, "I think that's your cue."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Josie smiled, "No I'll be fine. Go on and save another damsel in distress." Josie reached up and folded Penelope's mask back down her neck. Once the action was done, Penelope shot up her web and swung away with a content sigh.

\-----------

Penelope landed on Hope's fire escape, she reached down and opened the window before slipping inside her room. She pulled her mask off, tossing it on the corner of her bed. The brunette walked over to her sleeping friend. Chuckling when she saw she was laying on his stomach with her mouth open, a small wet spot was forming on her pillow from the drool that was sliding down the corner of her mouth. With a quick flick of her wrist, she shot a web at her face causing her to spring up and turn around with her fists up.

When she noticed the intruder was her best friend, she lowered her hands and sighed.

"What the hell, Penelope." She settled back down, crossing her legs.

Penelope sat at the edge of her bed, "I saved a particular brunette just moments ago."

Hope, suddenly interested, raised her eyebrow, "Josie? What happened?"

"A group of guys followed her into an alley and I, being the charming knight in shining armour that I am, swooped in and stopped them from doing anything bad to her."

Hope smiled. She furrowed her eyebrows when a thought came to mind.

"Did she noti-"

"No, she didn't know it was me. BUT, she did realize I was a girl and I found out that her dad is the chief of police.

Hope snorted, "That fucking sucks. What happened after everything went down?"

Penelope smiled and took a pause. Hope tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"What happened in that alley, Prince Charming?"

"She kissed me."

Hope's eyes widened, "Really? Well, that sucks even more!"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you not hear me? She. Kissed. Me."

Hope shook her head, "Well, yes she kissed you but to her, she didn't kiss you."

"What?"

Hope groaned, "She kissed Spider-Man. Not Penelope Park."

\--------

"Yeah, Hope's right. In her mind, she just made out with a famous vigilante. Not even realizing it was the girl with the massive crush that sits behind her in English." M.G patted Penelope on the back. The photographer rolled her eyes. She hated the concept of logic that her friends were throwing at her.

"I hate you guys," Penelope muttered.

Hope laughed, opening her locker and pulling out her English notebook.

"Sorry, Pen. But at least you kissed her. The only downside is, she doesn't know." She snapped her fingers, "At least now we know she isn't straight!"

M.G scoffed, "Oh please, I picked up on her the second I saw her and Penelope first make eye contact."

The three friends walked over to their English class, seeing Josie sitting on her desk talking to Lizzie and Landon.

"Why the hell would you kiss him?!" Lizzie shoved Josie on the shoulder.

"Okay, first of all, she's a girl. Second of all, she saved me. You know I'm a sucker for heroics." Josie laughed when Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"How bad did those guys get their asses beaten?" Landon leaned forward, wanting to know every detail.

M.G nudged Penelope on the hip, "Looks like you got yourself a little fan club."

Penelope rolled her eyes and took her seat. Lizzie turned around and looked down at the brunette before speaking in a louder voice.

"So, Josie, I overheard Connor say he wanted to ask you out."

Penelope's hand slipped, causing her pen to make an obnoxious line over the title of her notes. Lizzie saw this and continued.

"He's really cute. You should go for it."

Josie pursed her lips, "Yeah, Kaleb told me but I told him I would consider it."

After that, Lizzie looked down to see Penelope biting her lip. Landon caught on to what the blonde was doing and gave her a look of disapproval.

Hope overheard the blonde and looked over to her friend, M.G flicked her ear.

"You have the bitchiest crushes." He whisper yells to her

Lizzie turned around and raised her eyebrow. Hope's eyes widened, "Hey, Lizzie." She offered her a small wave. The blonde grinned and turned back around.

Hope threw her head in her arms that were resting on the desk. M.G covered his mouth to muffle her laughter.

"I'm not sure if I'm even sorry."

"I hate you so much."

\-----------

At the end of the day, Penelope was collecting her homework from her locker when she received a poke on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Josie standing behind her.

"Josie, hey."

The brunette beamed at the photographer, "Someone looks happy to see me."

Penelope's cheeks reddened, she opened and closed her mouth before shrugging.

Josie smiled, "I just wanted to ask if the whole going out thing was still on the table?"

Penelope raised her eyebrows, "Uh...yeah, totally. Um, what did you have in mind?"

Josie reached over to Penelope's back pocket where she saw the girls phone peeking out. She raised it up to the brunette.

"Password, please."

Penelope blushed, "It's um...Alohomora.." Josie raised her eyebrow.

"It's the unlocking spell in Harry Potter." Penelope elaborated.

Josie smiled, "You're so cute."

Penelope quickly typed in the password before shaking her head, "Nah..just a huge Harry Potter nerd."

"Which is really cute." The brunette added her number into Penelope's phone and sent herself a text. Once her phone made a chime, she retrieved it and sent Penelope a text with her address.

"That's my address. My mom is making pizza, you should come over tonight." Penelope nodded. Josie turned around to leave before remembering something.

"Oh! The apartment number is 2301. Don't forget!"

"I won't." Penelope smiled.

\--------------

"Cross-Species Genetics are finally working. I've successfully transferred the lizards DNA to help Billy regrow that limb." Curt looked into the mouse's cage, marvelling at how the creature was adapting.

"Yes, it's a great accomplishment but how far along are the human trials?"

"Not for a while. I suggest you be patient if you want the most promising results."

"Norman Osborn doesn't have the time. He's dying, Curt. Save him."

Curt continued to look down at Billy.

"Rajit, we need to wait."

"What we need is to start human trials. You need to start them now." Rajit picked up the serum.

"No I don't and no I won't. People die, even Norman Osborn." Curt picked up his work and walked over to the door. Rajit stopped him by his stump.

"Where are earth are going to find the people to volunteer?" Curt scoffed.

"I was thinking the veterans hospital is a place to start."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? I'm thinking about the sake of Mr. Osborn. Whereas, you are behaving like a cheap shot. It's a little late for that, Curt. Eight years too late. Richard Park was saying back then what you are saying now"

Curt froze, "I had nothing to do with what happened with the trials eight years ago."

"Is that what you told his daughter Penelope?" Rajit gave Curt a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're saying.."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

"I won't start the trials, Rajit."

Rajit nodded, "Very well. The operation is out of your hands now," He held up the serum, "Say goodbye to that arm you dreamed of. You're finished." Rajit exited the office, sending everyone home.

Curt paced his office, he stopped when he reached the glass monitor. His arm's reflection made the illusion that he had both arms raised. The desire to have his arm back was overwhelming him. Without hesitation, he walked out of his office and into the lab where he set up the serum into a syringe. The green liquid filled the vile, he examined it before taking it back to his desk. Once he was seated, he raised his stump and injected himself with the serum. The liquid entering his system, causing pain to shoot up his arm. The immense pain caused him to pass out.

\-----------

Penelope walked up to the front entrance of Josie's building. Just as she was about to enter the building, the very large doorman extended his arm out in front of her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his deep voice sent shivers down Penelope's spine and not the good kind.

"Uh, I'm visiting a friend."

"Mhm..nice try." He opened the door to allow a fellow resident enter the building, narrowing his eyes when Penelope attempted to slip through. She walked away to the side of the building, only having one other idea in mind.

Penelope landed on Josie's fire escape, she took a moment to admire the brunette that was seated on her bed reading her book. Once she realized she looked like a creepier, she knocked gently against the window. Josie looked up and smiled when she saw Penelope.

The brunette opened the window, staring at the girl in awe.

"Hey, how'd you get out there?"

Penelope shrugged, "Fire escape. Your doorman is pretty intimidating."

Josie laughed, "It's twenty stories."

She stepped back to allow the girl to hop into her room, "It's fine."

Penelope took a glance around, "So this is your room.."

"Yup, this is my room."

"Pink. Of course, it's yours." The girls laughed. Penelope swung her bag over to her chest and unzipped it.

"I got your mom, uh, something-" Penelope sighed when she saw that the flowers she bought had been crushed. Josie covered her mouth to contain her laugh.

"Wow, they're beautiful."

Penelope turned them around, "Right, I saw them and I just had to get them." Penelope was glad her sarcasm was always there to help her through her tough times.

The girls were interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Mr. Saltzman looked at Penelope with a stern look.

"Oh, dad, this is Penelope."

Penelope looked at Josie and then back at her father.

"Hey, nice to meet you, sir." She grinned. He accepted the handshake she offered.

"Ditto. Well, dinner is ready." He looked down at their guest, "Hope you like pizza."

"Who doesn't."

\-----------

Waking up moments later, Curt reached up to rub his head. He raised his other arm to bring it on top of his desk, only to have it hit the edge. Confused, he looked down and saw a scaly substance surrounding the area of his stump. Bringing it onto the desk, he ripped through the top and was shocked to see a fully grown arm inside. Without wasting any time, he peeled away the remaining skin and lifted his new arm. He moved his fingers, twisted his wrist, and even brought his fingers up to touch the lightbulb of his desk lamp.

He laughed with delight when he felt the pain.

"Marvelous," He reached over to grab the phone, "Emma, it's Curt. Is he there?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The car is taking him to the veterans hospital in Brooklyn."

"N-n-no he can't, Emma, you have to stop him-" A sharp pain shot in his temple, he reached up and cradled his head in his hands.

"I would, sir. But I always lose him when he's on the bridge. I'll make sure he returns your call as soon as possible."

Curt dropped the phone, the pain was excruciating. He made his way out of the building, and, to his luck, was able to get a cab. He reached for the car door handle but retracted it when he saw his hand worsening.

"Where to, man?" The cab driver tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Holden Avenue across the river. I'm in a hurry."

"No problem. We taking the tunnel or the bridge?"

"Bridge. Take the bridge." He raised his hand and his breathing started to quicken when he saw claws beginning to form.

"You alright there, man-" The cab driver turned around, his eyes widening when he saw his customer with green scales on his face.

"Just...drive" Curt growled.

The cab driver turned back around, "N-no problem, sir."

\---------

Penelope tried to pick up the pizza without making a mess. Josie's mom looked over at her daughter's friend and noticed her having some trouble.

"You're having some trouble, dear." Lizzie just rolled her eyes at me from across the table

"No, just trying not to make a mess" she laughed sheepishly.

Lizzie smirked, "First time?"

"No.." Penelope looked up to see Josie giggling. Once Lizzie was done teasing her the table returned to small talk.

"So honey how was work today?" Josie's mom, Caroline, asked her husband at the head of the table.

Lizzie lifted her head up, "Oh yeah, did you catch that spider guy yet?"

Penelope took a sip of her water and looked back down at her food.

Mr. Saltzman placed his fork down, "No we haven't but we will. This kid is an amateur, he leaves clues, he's assaulting civilians in the dead of night. He's dangerous, girls."

Josie shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"Honey, one encounter doesn't mean you know this person."

The kiss says otherwise, Penelope smirked to herself.

Mr. Saltzman turned to Penelope, "Something funny?"

Penelope looked up and cleared her throat, "I, personally, wouldn't say he was assaulting anyone. I saw a video of the incident with the car thief and I think most people would say this guy was..." Penelope thought for the right words, "Providing a public service."

Mr. Saltzman sniggered, "Most people would be wrong. If I wanted the car thief off the street...he'd already be off the street."

Penelope's smart ass comment acted as a reflex, "Why wasn't he then?"

Josie chuckled lightly. Mr. Saltzman looked over at his daughter, mentally asking her This is the kind of people you associate with?

Penelope continued, "I just think this guy is trying to provide a sense of security that the police can't."

Mr. Saltzman narrowed his eyes, "So you think the police force isn't providing enough security? We suddenly need a wannabe hero to keep us safe?"

"I'm not saying that. I don't think he's a hero at all but I'm also not saying that he's a criminal."

"Let me let you in on a little secret, kid. The car thief was leading us to the leader of the entire month long operation. He's also a suspect to a recent shooting. Then this ‘hero’ shows up, with no knowledge of this and he ruins the entire ambush. He's hunting down criminals that all look the same like he has some sort of personal vendetta. He's not protecting anyone, Penelope."

"Penelope, let's go get some air hmm?" Josie stood up and walked to the doorway.

Penelope lowered her glass, "Thank you for having me. I apologize I insulted you, it wasn't my intention."

Mr. Saltzman gave her a curt nod, "You're welcome."

"The food was really good, Mrs. Saltzman. Thank you."

Penelope followed Josie onto the balcony, both girls leaning against the ledge overlooking the city.

"You sure put on quite the show in there, Park." The brunette laughed. Penelope leaned further over the edge.

"I'm really sorry. I thought your dad was gonna arrest me the second I disagreed with him."

Josie smiled, "I wouldn't have let him arrest you."

The brunette watched Penelope as she looked down at the street, "Why were you getting so defensive?"

Penelope shrugged, "I just think Spider-Man is being misunderstood."

Josie scanned the brunettes face, there was something off about the girl but she wasn't sure what.

"Are you sure that's all it is-"

"Are you really going out with Connor?" Penelope quickly changed the subject.

Josie chuckled, "Is there a reason that I shouldn't?"

"He can be a jerk is all.."

Josie stepped closer to the brunette, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Penelope blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You tell me." Josie shot back, she raised her eyebrow when the brunette remained silent. With a nod, she started to walk back towards the door. In a swift motion, Penelope flicked her wrist and shot a web at Josie's waist. With a gentle tug, Penelope brought Josie right into her arms.

"Y-you're-"

Penelope crashed her lips onto Josie's. The brunette immediately pulled the brunette closer by the collar of her leather jacket.

"You're Spider-Man?" Josie whispered. Penelope chuckled when they pulled away.

"Have you been more careful like you promised?"

Josie smiled. Who knew her hero would be the girl that she was crushing on.

"You're always gonna be there, though," Josie said with confidence.

Penelope smiled, "I'll try my best." Josie pulled her back into a kiss, immediately deepening it. Penelope opened her mouth to allow Josie's tongue to slip inside. Penelope tightened her grip around Josie's waist, bringing her even closer.

"Josie!" The voice didn't register to the two girls.

Caroline opened the balcony door, "Jo-"

Both girls pulled away from each other. Penelope stepped back and looked down at the street again. Josie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, mom."

"You're father wants you inside, honey."

"Okay. I'll be right in."

"Now, Josie."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Caroline went back to the dining room, leaving Penelope and Josie to process what just happened. Josie turned back to the photographer and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Let's go."

Penelope began to follow Josie over to the door, stopping when her Spidey Sense started to buzz. She slowly turned back around to the edge of the balcony. Police sirens beginning to wail. She saw Josie's dad enter a cop car and speed off. Josie turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she can ask what happened, Penelope hopped over the ledge.

"Boy, I'm in trouble."

\-------------

Rajit sat in the back seat of the car, examining the serum in his hand. The cars ahead weren't moving.

"Will you go see what the problem is?" He watched the driver exit the car. Rajit slipped the serum into his coat pocket and waited. The car was then pushed from the back.

"Excellent." He rolled his eyes. Another push sent his car to the side, crashing into the car in front of him.

"Hey!-" He looked out the window and saw people screaming and running in terror. He looked through the back window and saw cars being thrown in different directions. Rajit scooted over to the door and pulled the handle, groaning when it didn't budge.

\-----------

Penelope landed on the top of the bridge, placing her bag next to her. She looked down and saw a creature making its way across the bridge, flipping cars in the process.

"What the hell?" Penelope pulled her shirt over her head, her suit glistening in the light of the moon. She slipped her mask on and jumped down, bringing her knees and arms up as she did so. The vigilante swung over to the creature just as it was about to throw Rajit's car into the water.

"And down came the hero and knocked the creature out" Penelope kicked the creature onto its back, giving her enough time to catch the car with a web and tying it to the bridge's ledge. She turned around and saw the creature making its escape. Just as she was about to follow it, a man yelled.

"Somebody help! Help me, my kid is trapped!" Penelope swung over to one of the cars she rescued and landed on the bumper. She slammed her fingers into the glass and pulled it out. Inside was a screaming little boy.

"Daddy! Help!"

Penelope leaned in slightly, "Hey, buddy, it's okay."

"No, get away from me!"

"Look, bud." She pulled her mask off. The little boy turned around, slightly calmer.

"I'm just a normal teenager. Wanna hold onto my mask?"

The boy nodded, still hesitant. Penelope tossed him her mask.

"What's your name?" Penelope glanced at a bag sitting on the other seat, seeing a name written in sloppy handwriting.

"Jack?"

"Yes.."

"Let's get you outta here, huh?" Penelope started to carefully climb into the car. What she didn't know was the gasoline beginning to drip down to the hood of the car.

"Stay very still, okay?" Once Penelope reached Jack, she held onto the back of his seat.

"I'm gonna count to three. When I get to three I'm gonna unhook the belt and I want you to hold onto that seat in front of you, okay?" Penelope spoke carefully. Jack nodded.

"One... two… three" She pulled the seatbelt off of Jack. The little boy fell forward and clung onto the seat in front of him.

"Awesome, bud-" The hood of the car burst into flames, Jack started to panic.

Penelope reached out to grab him but her fast motion cause her web to snap. She quickly shot another one, causing her to be pushed out of the car. She had one hand on the web and the other on the bumper.

"J-Jack, I need you to climb now!"

Jack shook his head, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Penelope looked up to see the web beginning to break.

"P-Put the mask on, bud. It's gonna make you strong." Penelope nodded with encouragement as Jack slipped on the mask and started making his way up to her.

"Move a little faster, kiddo!" Penelope could feel the bumper beginning to break.

Jack took another step forward. Penelope looked up and saw the web was a second closer to breaking. Just before Jack can reach up to grab Penelope's arm, the bumper snapped sending him down with the car.

"Ahh!"

"Jack!" Penelope aimed and shot a web directly at his chest. She watched as he clung onto it and the car hit the water with a splash. The vigilante pulled Jack up and they returned to the ledge of the bridge where he was happily greeted by his father.

"My son." Jack hugged his father around his shoulders. Penelope balanced herself on the ledge, watching the father plant loving kisses on his son's forehead.

Penelope looked up when the father turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spider-Man."

\-----------

Hope and M.G barged into Penelope's room that night with panicked faces.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" "It wouldn't kill you to call, you know!"

Penelope was seated on her bed, still dressed in her suit. She looked down at her mask.

"You okay?" Hope asked. She and M.G took a seat next to Penelope.

The hero shook her head, "A kid almost died today," she looked up at her friends, "And I saved him. Brought him back to his dad."

M.G nodded, "Yeah, it was all over the news. It's awesome, Penelope-"

"I know I know. But, I just hit me that-"

"This is the responsibility that comes with all of this," Hope gestured to her suit, "You can officially call yourself a hero."

"Maybe not the cops, but you get the idea." M.G laughed. Penelope smiled and nodded. That night opened her eyes in a way she never knew she would experience. She understood her father's philosophy in a whole new meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot we got that posie kiss!!! Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too!!


	5. I Guess Dating A Superhero Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I know last chapter Josie's hair colour and some pronouns were messed cause i originally was writing this as a hizzie fic then after a couple chapters changed it to posie but its all fixed now, so enjoy chapter 5

"So what was it?" Josie asked. She was leaning against the headboard of her bed while Penelope laid her head on the brunette's lap. Josie ran her fingers through the raven hair.

"It looked like a lizard...I didn't get a good look at it but it was definitely a reptile." Penelope sighed. She stopped by to check on the brunette the same night, who thought it was really cute that the photographer showed so much concern.

Penelope pursed her lips, "What should I do?"

Josie ceased her hand's motions to look down at the raven-haired girl, "Nothing, obviously."

Penelope propped herself on her elbows and turned to Josie, "I can't just sit back and do nothing, Jo"

"Yes, you can!" Josie let out a sigh, "Pen, you're gonna get yourself seriously hurt."

Penelope grinned, "I can take care of myself."

"You say that now but anything can happen," Josie looked out the window, "The last thing I need is to see on the news that Spider-Man is dead."

Penelope was now on her knees, furrowing her eyebrows, "Hey," she cupped Josie's cheeks in her hands, "Don't think like that."

Josie pulled Penelope into her, wrapping her arms around the vigilante. Her fingers traced circles against the spandex suit. Penelope laid her head on the brunette's shoulder, snaking her arms around Josie's midsection. They stayed like that for a while until Josie broke the silence.

"What are we?"

Penelope pulled back to see Josie pursing her lips with a confused expression.

"What do you wanna be?"

Josie smiled, "Well I obviously really like you..I'm guessing the feelings are mutual?"

Penelope smiled brightly and nodded.

Josie flashed her a smile, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Penelope nodded and leaned in to capture Josie's lips with her own. Josie smiled into the kiss as she brought her arms up around her girlfriend's neck. Penelope pushed the brunette back against the mattress. The hero had her forearms lying beside Josie's head, her hips pushing down occasionally. When Josie felt the vigilante grind on her she pulled back slightly with a small smile spread across her face. She moved her head away teasingly when Penelope attempted to reconnect their lips. the brunette allowed their lips to lightly brush against each other before speaking.

"Easy, Spidey." Josie purred.

Penelope laughed, "You're spitting in the face of my badass alter ego name, Saltzman."

"I made it better, wall crawler."

Penelope leaned back to look down at Josie, "You're having way too much fun with this."

"You bet I am, web slinger. I can do this all night." Josie laughed, she leaned up and pecked Penelope on the cheek.

Penelope smiled, "Lemme take you somewhere."

Josie raised her eyebrow, "Now?"

Penelope shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"It's midnight..where can we possibly go?"

Penelope laughed, "Your girlfriend is Spider-Man. Are you really asking me that question?" Josie shook her head and laughed. Penelope shifted onto her knees, moving to the side to allow Josie to sit up. The raven-haired girl grabbed her mask and slipped it on before making her way over to the window, swinging a leg out and raising her hand for Josie to take. The brunette walked over and took it. Penelope hopped onto the ledge of the fire escape, pulling Josie up with her.

"Hold onto my neck-"

"Trust me, I'll be holding on for dear life." Penelope laughed, the brunette hooked her arms tightly around her girlfriend's neck. Penelope counted down from three before dropping down. Josie tucked her face into Penelope's shoulder, she raised her head when she felt them being pulled up. Penelope swung from building to building, Josie's face broke out into a smile. Penelope soon landed on a clock tower. Gently setting Josie down when they reached the surface.

"Wow..we're really high up." Josie carefully leaned over to look down at the ground.

"If I were to fall would you be able to catch me?" the brunette asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

Penelope folded her arms and laughed, "Yeah, Jojo. But please don't test it out."

"Don't have to tell me twice...or at all." the brunette walked over to her girlfriend, who had her mask off once again.

Penelope took hold of both her hands and lowered them onto the floor. She brought her arm around Josie's shoulder, bringing her close. The girls looked at the stars that night, like a typical cliche first date.

\------------

Penelope was organizing her books in her locker when suddenly the metal door was slammed shut. She was prepared to beat the ass of whoever did it, she turned her head and saw Lizzie narrowing her eyes...she was still willing to beat her ass.

"What the hell, Saltzman!"

Lizzie raised her finger, "Don't. Josie told me about you two and I'm just here to warn you-"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Let me save you the oxygen, I don't have any intention of hurting your sister. I swear I'm going to treat her right and if I ever make her cry...," she sighed, "I'll let you punch me in the face."

Lizzie scoffed, "Oh please, I would have punched you in the face either way."

Penelope patted Lizzie on the shoulder before walking past her.

"Always a pleasure, Saltzman."

Lizzie glared at the back of the girls head, "I'll hunt you down if you hurt her!"

Penelope smiled as she turned the corner of the hallway, bumping into Jed.

"Watch where you're going, small person."

Penelope snorted, "Small person? Is that really the best you can do?"

Jed glared down at the raven-haired girl, "Don't make me put you in your place. You think you're cool now just because you, by some miracle, got Josie to fall for you?"

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "How did you hear that?"

"You ruined Connor's chances with her. She rejected him this morning, saying she had a girlfriend. At first, I thought it was really hot but when I found out it was you...man, that just killed it."

Penelope rolled her eyes, shoving him to the side and walking past him.

"She doesn't belong with you!"

Penelope clenched her fists as she walked up to M.G and Hope, who overheard the conversation.

"Don't listen to him, Pen," M.G said, looping his thumbs under the straps of his bag.

Hope nodded, "It's comforting to know that you can punch the daylights out of him. He deserves it after all the shit he put you through."

M.G narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "Don't encourage her to use her powers for evil! You'll be at fault if she ends up as a supervillain."

Hope quirked her eyebrow, "You need to isolate yourself from your comic books." The boy turned around to see Penelope with her eyebrows raised.

"You guys are so weird."

\------------

Penelope walked into her house, turning her music off when she saw Aunt May approach her.

"Hi, honey, how was school?"

"Pretty good."

"Wonderful. I'll be out of town for the week, okay? The office is sending me and my partner on a business trip. I left you money for food. I'll call to check in."

"Okay, have fun." Penelope waved goodbye as Aunt May walked outside with her luggage, entering her car and driving off.

"What's a vigilante do when they have the house to themselves...?"

Ten minutes later, Penelope is seated on the floor of her room with Hope, M.G, and Josie.

"So. This Lizard...I need to track this thing down."

Josie looked down at the newspapers that were scattered in the middle of them.

"What you need to do is leave it to the police." She muttered.

"Not an option. Hope," She threw her mask at the girl that had her face buried in her phone.

"Hmm?"

"Any ideas? You're the brains in this group."

Hope locked her phone, setting it down beside her, "Alright, umm," she looked up at the ceiling as she thought, "Have you seen any patterns?"

Penelope pursed her lips and looked down at the newspapers, "Nothing that's on here, no."

M.G tapped his chin, "Think. Lizards...where would you most likely find them?" The boy turned to the brunette beside him.

"Josie?"

Josie shrugged. Penelope sighed, "Babe, please-"

"I don't like the idea of you running around looking for this thing, Penelope."

"But you let your dad go." Penelope shot back.

Hope and M.G looked at each other as the tension in the room increased.

"Penelope, that isn't fair-"

"Jo, your dad could get hurt fighting this thing-"

"And what? You can't? You're not made of steel, Penelope! You're not invincible!"

M.G stood up, along with Hope, "We are all of a sudden starving. We're gonna go get a pizza any suggestions?...No? Okay, come on, M.G." The two fled the room, leaving the couple to sort out their problems.

"I heal quickly, Josie. Your dad doesn't. I can't promise you that I'm gonna stay away from this but I can promise that the second things start to get way outta hand, I'll leave and save the fight for another day." That's all Penelope was willing to compromise.

Josie bit her lip, she was deeply skeptical about this compromise but she nodded anyway. Penelope smiled and crawled across the floor to peck Josie on the lips, followed by multiple kisses peppered all over her face. Josie giggled, leaning her forehead against Penelope's.

"I guess dating a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Penelope frowned, "For now I guess that's how it's gonna be but in the long run it'll be better. I promise."

Josie shut her eyes, "Stop promising things. Just say it'll happen and leave it at that."

"I'm gonna find this thing. I'm gonna stop it. You'll be safe. Everything will be okay."

Josie sighed, "You should check the sewers."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "Why the sewers?"

"Some lizards live in water," Josie informed her, "Dr. Conners would know more than me, though. You should ask him."

\---------

The next day during her free period, Penelope entered the empty office, not seeing anyone in the labs was peculiar, to say the least.

"Dr. Conners?" Penelope looked down at the desk in front of her and picked up an empty syringe. She brought it up closer to her face to have a look inside.

"It's not polite to snoop."

Penelope turned around and smiled at the scientist. She placed the syringe down, back where she found it and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Sorry for intruding. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Curt looked at the whiteboard behind him.

"How would a predator catch a reptile?"

Curt turned around to look at the teenager, tilting his head slightly.

"It's not exactly simple. Reptiles, such as lizards, are able to remove their own tails to distract their enemies. In my opinion, the cleverness puts them at the top of the food chain."

Penelope nodded along, "Since they're cold-blooded would they react differently to a change in temperature-"

"Why the sudden interest in the cold-blooded?" Curt raised his chin, Penelope took notice of how his skin seemed to be rather scaly.

"It's just a question...I have biology profiles for a project I'm working on."

"Very well. To answer your question, you'll have to catch one first. Although, they can be aggressive..when threatened."

Penelope felt her temple begin to buzz.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Penelope. I must be going, but I promise you," Curt escorted them out of his office, "Wonderful things are going to happen." Curt exited the lab, leaving Penelope alone. She began to walk towards the exit when she heard something snap from behind her. She turned around, hearing more noises coming from behind a desk. She leaned over and gasped. Penelope snapped her head towards the door that Curt walked out of when the realization hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll update either Saturday or sunday. Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too


	6. Put Your Game Face On, Saltzman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back this chapter's short but sweet definitely one of my favorites so hope you enjoy

_ ‘‘Are you sure it's him?’’ _

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, babe." Penelope crossed the street once she exited the Oscorp tower. She called Josie the second she came across the discovery upstairs in the lab.

_ ‘‘Alright, I trust you. What are you gonna do now?’’ _

Penelope sighed, "How much of a chance do I have if I go to your dad with this?" She playfully rolled her eyes when she heard Josie laugh.

_ ‘‘It's a very slim chance, Penny’’ _

Penelope chuckled, "Ew don't call me that!"

_ ‘‘No problem, Penny bear’’ _

"You're making it worse, Saltzman."

_ ‘‘Penny pie?’’ _

"Alright, weirdo. I'm gonna have to let you go. I just got to the station. Wish me luck."

_ ‘‘Just keep the sarcasm down a notch and you'll be fine. Good luck, Penny pie!’’ _

Before Penelope can complain about the nickname, Josie ended the call. She took a deep breath and entered the police station. The photographer walked up to the front desk, feeling intimidated by all the police officers. The man behind the desk looked up from his clipboard.

"Can I help you, young lady?" He leaned forward and laced his fingers together on top of the desk.

"I was hoping I could talk to Captain Saltzman. It's pretty urgent." Penelope made sure to sound as sincere as she could. The man, Officer Thomas, pointed his pen behind Penelope. The raven-haired girl turned around and saw her girlfriend's father standing by an evidence board near the back. She turned around, thanking the officer and walking over to Mr. Saltzman.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzl-"

"Penelope...why are you not in school?"

"Uh..it's just… uh. Anyway, I had a free period and I-"

He walked past her, "Well I don't have a free period so I suggest you leave me to my job of protecting this fine city. Or do you still think I need the assistance of Spider-Man?"

Penelope held back the urge to roll her eyes, "It's really important, sir. This can't wait."

Seeing that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, he decided to humour her.

"Make it quick." He looked down at Penelope, crossing his arms.

"It's about the Lizard. It's...It's Dr. Conners."

Captain Saltzman sniggered, "My daughter's boss? Care to explain?"

"He's been trying to use cross-species genetics to regrow his arm but there was a problem with the formula. But now he got it to work and he used it and he turned himself into a giant Lizard."

Captain Saltzman blinked multiple times, looking down at his watch, "Thank you for wasting my valuable time, Miss Park," He turned to the officer beside him, "Will you take her back to school, please?"

"Mr. Saltzman, please, you gotta believe me." Penelope pulled her arms out of the man's grip and turned back to Captain Saltzman.

"You have to bring him in, sir. He's a danger to everyone." Penelope pleaded. Captain Saltzman watched as his partner escorted Penelope outside. He tapped on the computer next to him, getting the attention of the officer that was seated there.

"Bring me whatever you've got on Curt Conners."

\----------------

After school, Penelope and her friends were walking the streets of New York. Hoping to find evidence of anything lizard related.

"This is gonna take forever, you know that?" M.G kicked a pebbled into a hole of a sewer manhole. Just then, two green lizards poked their heads out of the hole before coming out to stand on top of the crate. M.G stopped in his tracks and pulled at Hope's shirt.

"I'm a lizard whisperer."

Penelope and Josie looked down at the craters on the ground. Josie turned to her girlfriend.

"Do you have a plan?"

"The police need evidence before they can further investigate. I'll gather enough evidence that I can and I'll hand it over."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, "You can't possibly expect it'll be that easy."

Penelope folded her arms, "It'll have to do."

Josie shook her head, "If you're going down there I'm coming with you."

Penelope scoffed, "No you aren't!"

"I wasn't asking, Penelope."

Hope looked over at M.G, both with the same idea in mind.

"We're a team. We need to start acting like one. You can't fight off this thing and still, get the evidence you need. We're all going with you. Tonight."

\-----------------

Hope pulled the sewage grate they found behind a building, she let go with a sigh when it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use. Any other ideas?"

Penelope walked over, gripping the bars with her hands and pulling it with enough force to tear it off. Josie bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend, her suit making her muscles pop out even more.

"Put your game face on, Saltzman," M.G said, walking over to the grate to go down. Josie joined them, not enjoying the smell that hit her when she hopped down to the floor.

"Ugh, it stinks."

"Well, it is a sewer, babe." Penelope laughed. Everyone looked over at Penelope, who had her mask on, and glared at her.

The teens walked down the tunnel, the sound of water dripping echoed around them. M.G tapped his fingers against Penelope's camera that was hanging around his neck. Hope stood beside him looking around the tunnel. They reached a small area filled with computers. The group climbed up to search the area, Penelope walked over to a computer that had a video paused.

Hope grabbed an empty syringe and examined it.

"This must be the serum." She said, passing it over to M.G who looked it over before snapping a picture. He walked over to Josie who was looking down at a large paper. Before M.G can ask what it was, they heard a loud bang coming from further down the tunnel. Penelope went into full attack mode, keeping her ears trained on any sort of noise, her fingers ready to press the trigger of her web shooters.

"Guys, stay behind me." Penelope jumped down the edge, slowly walking towards the noise. Hope held up her baseball bat, gripping it tightly. Josie was behind everyone, she stopped when she felt something drip onto her shirt. Penelope's Spidey Senses went off. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing Josie slowly look up at the ceiling.

"Josie move!" Just as the Lizard jumped down from the ceiling, Penelope shot a web at her stomach and pulled her out of the way. Josie landed right into Penelope's arms, clenching onto the suit. Penelope pushed Josie behind her, Hope and M.G standing behind Josie.

"Guys! Make it quick!" Penelope jumped over to the beast, her feet landing on its shoulders. She shot her webs onto its face, pulling and making it tumble backwards. The Lizard grabbed Penelope by her waist and slammed her against the steel wall. M.G snapped multiple pictures before turning to Hope and Josie.

"We can't just stand in the middle of the fight. Follow me." He led them further down the tunnel, turning towards a gate.

"Mikaelson, make that bat useful." M.G pointed at the lock. Hope smashed the lock three times, opening it once it finally broke. She walked through once they were all in. They leaned against the gate, holding onto the bars as they watched the fight unravel. Josie ducked her head as she saw the Lizard slash Penelope in the back with its claws. The Lizard grabbed Penelope by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"You think you can stop me! I'm getting stronger every day!" The Lizard growled. Penelope clawed at its claws that were tightening around her neck. The Lizard's claws extended as they scraped against Penelope's suit, the hero let out a cry of pain when she felt her skin tear under them.

"We need to do something!" Josie cried. Hope looked around the room they were in, smiling when she saw a fire extinguisher. She ran over to it and grabbed it off its place on the wall before making her way over to the gate.

"Here's the plan"

Penelope shot a web in the creature's face, only momentarily stunning it. It gave her enough time to break free and get a good enough distance away as she bent her knees, ready to attack.

"Spidey! Shoot him again!" Josie yelled. Penelope shot more webs in the Lizards direction. Trapping him in a cocoon.

"Now!" Hope kicked the gate open and sprayed the Lizard with the fire extinguisher, aiming the steel container at its head. The sudden impact caused it to tumble back onto the floor. The group ran back down the tunnel when the Lizard showed no sign of rising. M.G stopped in his tracks when he realized the camera was no longer around his neck.

"Peez, your camera!"

"It doesn't matter. We gotta go!"

Everyone went into Hope's jeep after Penelope slipped on her sweatpants and hoodie that she left in a bag next to the sewage grate. The first stop was Josie's house.

"Text me when you guys get home." The brunette looked to the front of the car where M.G and Hope were seated.

"Will do."

Josie turned her head towards Penelope, "Let's go."

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go home with all those injuries. Let's go, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Penelope sighed, "Later, guys."

After receiving whipping noises from her friends, she followed Josie to the front of the building.

"Uh, I'll use the other way up."

Josie rolled her eyes and nodded.

Once Josie entered her room, she found Penelope already seated on her desk chair.

"You have so many romance novels. It's unsettling that I can't seem to find any Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or even The Hunger Games." Penelope spun herself in the chair. Josie tolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being a sucker for cliche first kisses." Right as Penelope was about to explain to her that Ron and Hermione had a very cheesy kiss, there was a knock at her door. Penelope thought fast and before Josie can react, The raven-haired girl was clinging onto the ceiling.

The brunette bit her lip and opened the door, seeing her father with two mugs in his hands.

"Hey, dad."

Mr. Saltzman raised the mugs, "Lizzie made hot chocolate."

Josie rolled her eyes, "I'm not seven, dad. I'm...very picky about anything containing dairy and sugar."

Her father smirked, "Says the one who said last week that her dream was to live in a chocolate house."

"I don't recall ever saying that because like I said it's dairy, I'm vegan," she shut her door. Opening it again a second later, "And chocolate makes you break out." Josie shut her door, looking up to see her girlfriend trying very hard not to laugh.

"Chocolate house?" Penelope whispered. Josie rolled her eyes before opening her door again.

"Sorry, daddy. It's been a long night. I-I-I have cramps..so I'm feeling pretty pukey-"

"Oh...got it."

"-Not in the mood for sugar."

"Got it, Jo"

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled brightly before shutting her door once again. She walked over to her bed and took a seat. Penelope slid down on a web, stopping when her face was directly in front of Josie's.

"Deja vu..." Penelope said, raising her eyebrow.

Josie chuckled, leaning over and closing the gap between them.

"Lets. Get you. Cleaned up." She said in between kisses. Penelope dropped down, expertly landing on the floor.

Josie gestured for Penelope to remove the top half of her suit. Penelope wiggled her eyebrows before unzipping her suit, letting the top half drape around her waist. Josie took a moment to let her eyes roam Penelope's body. The raven-haired girl was wearing a black sports bra, definitely doing the world a favour by showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Josie bit her lip as she looked down at the girl's toned stomach, even with the scratches it looked insanely attractive-Oh the scratches!

Josie patted the space next to her, Penelope took a seat and leaned back on her hands to give Josie better access. Josie opened the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a hand towel. She poured the liquid onto the towel and carefully dabbed the wounds. Smiling apologetically at Penelope when she winced.

Once she finished, Josie wrapped Penelope up in bandages. Smiling at her when her work was done.

"You'd make a great doctor. You're very gentle." Penelope leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"That's the plan." Josie smiled.

"Well, thank you."

Josie rubbed her arm, "No problem."

\-----------

The Lizard stood up from the floor, growling for not being able to stop the intruders. The creature began to make its way back to its hideout when something on the floor caught its attention. The Lizard grabbed the item and examined it, turning it around and reading Penelope Park on the back of the camera. The Lizard growled and crushed the camera in its hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot we're getting those sweet posie scenes. Anyways hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too.


	7. Even Superheros Need Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Fair warning the angst is about to start say goodbye to the posie fluff.

Penelope leaned against her locker with her friends when Josie walked up to them with Landon and Lizzie close behind. Hope smiled at Lizzie, surprisingly earning one in return.

"Hey, babe." Josie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Penelope's. The group shared some small talk when suddenly a large crowd of people began to run down the hallway. Penelope subconsciously reached into her bag, feeling her suit and web shooters inside.

"Guys outside with everyone else."

They nodded before grabbing each other and heading towards the exit.

"Why isn't she coming with us!" Lizzie yelled.

Josie turned around before she exited the building. Her eyes widened when she saw The Lizard standing in front of Penelope.

"Josie, we gotta go!" Hope grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

Penelope was able to adjust one web shooter before she was tossed into the lockers beside her. the raven-haired girl dropped her bag and jumped off the locker to latch herself on the ceiling, dropping herself on The Lizards back.

"Curt, snap out of it!" She yelled. Conners threw his back against the lockers. Once Penelope fell off he used his tail to grab her by the waist. Before she was thrown into the physics lab, Penelope shot a web at her bag and pulled it towards her.

She stood up from the floor and jumped into the gaping hole in the wall that she assumed is where Curt entered from. The hero quickly changed into her suit before standing completely still when she heard the creature enter the room.

"Come out, come out, Penelope ." The Lizard growled. Penelope grabbed her sneaker and tossed it over to The Lizard, hitting him in the face. She jumped out of her hiding place, landing on top of a desk. Before The Lizard was able to smash its fists on the vigilante, she jumped onto the ceiling and webbed him in the face when he looked up. Penelope darted out of the room and back into the hallway. The Lizard close behind her, she ran further down the hall. Curt used his tail to catch her once again, smashing her against the lockers.

"Don't. Make me. Have to. Hurt you!" Penelope screamed with every collision she made with a locker. Curt tossed her through the double doors in front of them. The Lizard grabbed her by the head and smashed her face against the glass of the window. Penelope tried to pull the claw off her but to no avail. Curt was then suddenly hit in the head with a trophy. He turned around and saw Josie beginning to back away, holding the trophy up in front of her.

"Josie.."

Curt threw his claw up and growled, ready to attack the brunette. Penelope leaped in front of her girlfriend, blocking the large claw.

"Rethink that move, sir." Penelope shot a web at his face and pulled, causing him to land face-first onto the floor. She then began to maneuver herself around him while webbing him onto the floor. Once she was sure he was trapped, at least for the meantime, the hero jogged over to the brunette standing by the window.

"Good job." 

"Why didn't you stay with Hope and M.G?"

Josie folded her arms, "How about a _ thank you, Josie, I almost died back there _ before you start lecturing me."

Penelope sighed. She grabbed the trophy from Josie's hands and threw it towards the window beside them. Once the glass broke she grabbed Josie by the waist and pulled her flush against her chest.

"Thank you. Now, please go to Hope and stay there."

Josie nodded and placed a kiss on the outline of Penelope's lips on the mask.

"I'm gonna throw you out the window, okay?"

"What?-" Penelope tossed Josie out the window and quickly shot a web at her stomach and tied it on the edge of the window sill. She turned around and saw The Lizard ripping his way through the webbing, letting out a loud snarl.

Penelope shot a web at its face, "Tag, you're it!"

Josie jogged over to the front of the school where everybody stood around trying to either contact their parents or the police.

Landon ran towards the brunette, "You dumbass!"

"Why the hell did you go back?!" Lizzie chimed in. Hope and M.G walked over.

"We'll explain later." Hope gestured for them to follow her to the school's parking lot. They walked over to her car, once everyone entered the vehicle she drove off to Penelope's house.

"Wait but where's Penelope ?" Landon asked as they walked up the stairs of the front porch.

"She's fine," Hope reassured. She led them up to Penelope's room, taking her usual seat on her bed. Lizzie and Landon stood by the door waiting for an explanation.

Hope sighed, "Okay, you guys need to promise that what I'm about to say next, stays between us only."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, "Depends on what it is."

Hope rolled her eyes, she really did have the bitchiest crushes.

"Penelope's Spider-Man."

Lizzie snorted, "You expect us to believe that?"

Landon shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense."

M.G shrugged, "It was a freak accident in the Oscorp tower. She got bit by a radioactive spider and boom...superpowers."

Lizzie turned towards the brunette who was fiddling with the leather jacket that was laid across the bed.

"Josie...you knew this whole time? All those times that you said you were out studying or hanging out with Penelope you were really messing around with a dangerous vigilante?!"

M.G laughed, "Well they were...hanging out. See, cause Penelope's a spider.." Everyone narrowed their eyes at him, "Tough crowd." He muttered.

Josie sighed, turning back to the angry blonde in front of her.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry but you need to understand why I didn't tell you two."

Landon nodded, "I understand, don't worry. She saved my little brother that night on the bridge...and it's really cute to know that Penelope was actually the one to save you that night-"

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Did you know then!?"

"No, I didn't. I found out the night she came over for dinner."

Hope excused herself and went downstairs. After getting a glass of water she walked into the living room and turned on the tv. Her eyes widened when it showed the police searching the school for Spider-Man.

"Guys!"

Her friends made their way downstairs and joined Hope on the couch.

"Has Penelope answered?" She asked Josie. She shook her head and took out her phone from her back pocket to try again. She sighed when she heard her girlfriend's voicemail.

"We gotta go make sure she's okay-" Josie was cut off when a thump was heard coming from upstairs. Josie gripped tightly onto the hem of Penelope's jacket that she had taken from the bed.

Hope stood up and walked over to the stairs, "Pen?"

The raven-haired girl came into view at the top of the stairs, she was still in her suit, mask in her hand, as she walked down.

"What are you guys-WHAT THE HELL!" Penelope pointed at Landon and Lizzie.

Landon waved, "Heeey, hero."

Lizzie glared at the short brunette, "You have some serious explaining to do, Park!"

Penelope shot a web at the blonde's mouth, smiling when it was finally quiet.

"Penelope !" Josie narrowed her eyes at The raven-haired girl. Landon pulled at the webbing and peeled it off.

"How did you get this?" The curly-haired boy looked at the webbing in his hand.

Hope smiled, "I, actually, developed it." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's so cool!"

\----------

Later that night, Hope offered to drive everyone home. Josie was the only one to decline when she said she'll stay with Penelope for the night. The photographer led her girlfriend up to her room, the brunette immediately took a seat on the bed. Penelope joined her once she changed into a black tank top and grey joggers.

"Are you going out for patrol tonight?"

Penelope shook her head, "Nah...I'm staying."

Josie leaned on her arm as she smiled at Penelope, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. Penelope glanced down at the hoodie Josie had on and smiled.

"You look cute in my clothes."

Josie leaned forward, "Do I," she purred.

"Mhm." Penelope hummed. the brunette continued to lean forward to claim Penelope's lips. The kiss was cut short when Penelope leaned back.

"What you did today was really stupid."

Josie opened her mouth to disagree but Penelope continued.

"It was stupid but I understand why you thought it was the right thing to do-"

"Because it was."

"I know, but, Josie you could have gotten hurt-"

"I don't care."

"But I do...and I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for what you did because I am. I just don't want you getting hurt because of me." Penelope looked down at her blanket. Josie leaned her forehead on Penelope’s.

"Even superheroes need saving, Penelope. So if I need to jump in and save you...I will. No question." Josie brought her hand up to brush Penelope's hair behind her ear.

\------------

Penelope leaned her head against her locker, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of finally being at ease. It's been a few days since the incident in the school and she's been out every night to make sure the Lizard, Dr. Conners, wasn't causing any mayhem in the city.

"Hey, babe." Josie walked up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Penelope’s shoulder.

Penelope turned her head to the side, her cheek pressed up against the locker. Josie leaned forward and kissed her other cheek.

"What were you up to last night that you didn't get any sleep?" the brunette dug her nails into Penelope's waist, making sure she knew it'd be best, to tell the truth.

"In case you haven't noticed, Josie, we have a-" Penelope let out a yawn, "a..lizard on the loose. I gotta stop him."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, "Penelope, you need to sleep. Come over tonight-"

"I can't. I gotta find him."

"Hope and M.G will be more than happy to take over for tonight. Let me take care of you, Penelope." Josie lifted Penelope's chin so she can look at her.

Penelope sighed, "Alright."

Josie smiled as her girlfriend turned around to face her, because of the minimum amount of space between them, Penelope had her forearms resting on Josie's chest. She twirled the brown curls around her fingers. Josie tightened her grip from around Penelope's waist.

"Thank you." Penelope looked down at Josie's heart shaped necklace, tracing the outline with her thumb.

"For what?" Josie asked, she slipped her finger underneath Penelope's shirt and started to trace different patterns against Penelope’s skin.

"For...caring and stuff." Penelope shrugged. Josie smiled and pressed her lips against her girlfriends.

"I'm always gonna be here, Pen."

\----------

"I'm glad we're doing this. Penelope needs to ease up." Hope said M.G walked beside her looking down at his phone.

M.G nodded before laughing at the vine on his twitter page.

"Look look look," M.G raised his phone up for Hope to see, only to have it pushed back down.

"M.G, we promised Penelope we'd keep an eye out for anything weird not to look at vines-wait did she just fall?" M.G nodded as he held his side when it started to hurt from the laughing. Hope snorted as she watched the video. The laughing died instantly when they heard a loud bang coming from Oscorps parking lot just ahead of them.

"Dammit, M.G!-"

"Dammit, Hope!" They say simultaneously

"It's not my faul-"

"You just had to watch a stupid vine!"

M.G groaned, "Just move your ass!"

They ran towards the parking lot, slowing their pace when they reached the entrance. Hope clenched onto her baseball bat when she heard another bang. M.G walked behind her, adjusting the web shooters onto his wrists.

"Why do you get to have the cool weapon? I made them!" Hope whispered.

M.G rolled his eyes, "You're good with a bat. Your aim isn't accurate enough for the web shooters."

"That doesn't make sense, genius."

"Shh!"

The dynamic duo walked over to the car in front of them, leaning against it to remain unseen. Hope took a deep breath before peering over the hood of the car, taking a glance around before ducking her head back.

"I don't see anything."

Bang!

"That didn't sound like nothing!" M.G swatted her arm.

"Well maybe it's nothing to worry about...-"

They heard a loud growl.

M.G slowly turned his head back to Hope, glaring at her, "Any other theories, oh wise one."

Hope huffed, slowly raising her head to check again. Her eyes widened when she saw the Lizard smash through the wall of the Oscorp building. Hope gulped, lowering her head to turn to M.G.

"It's Conners..."

M.G sighed, "Alright, let's go." The boy began to stand up before he was pulled back onto the concrete.

"What the hel-"

"You can't actually think we're capable to fight him!"

M.G rolled his eyes, "We got this, Hope. We don't need to fight him but we need to find out what he's up to."

Hope reluctantly stood up with M.G and began to walk towards the gaping hole in the wall.

"This is insane.."

The two teenagers made their way into the building, finding themselves in a large room filled with large tanks of electric eels. M.G furrowed his eyebrows when he saw The Lizard walking over to the area in the back.

"What the hell could he possibly want from in here?"

Hope shrugged, raising her bat when they slowly walked over to the desk in front of them, bending down and leaning against it. She raised her head, seeing multiple syringes containing the serum. She glanced at the direction The Lizard walked to, deciding that Conners wasn't returning anytime soon, she stood up to take a closer look at the things on the desk. She reached over and grabbed a paper showing the top of the Oscorp tower and a machine drawn on the antenna.

"M.G, I think this is his plan," She read through the notes scribbled on the paper, "He wants to use this machine to insert the serum into our system by making it air born."

M.G's eyes widened, "We gotta tell Penelope, now-" They turned their heads when they heard a growl. The Lizard stood there, its tongue darting out slightly as if it were tasting the fear and anxiety that filled the room.

"Hope, we need to run-"

"But-"

"RUN!", M.G aimed for the shelf behind the Lizard but instead, the web latched itself onto the vase sitting on it. The vase dropped onto the Lizards head, stunning it momentarily.

"Close enough." He joined Hope outside, both of them running as fast as their legs can take them. Once they were at Josie's apartment building, Hope took out her phone to call Penelope. After three rings, she answered.

_ “Hey, how'd it go-” _

"Pen, we have a problem!"

_ “What happened?” _

Hope started to pace behind M.G who was arguing with the doorman.

"Listen here, buddy. Let my friend and I through and I'll consider not knocking that very fine mustache off your pretty face." M.G raised his arms in a taunting manner.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The boy shoved the man, barely being able to make him budge.

"Dammit, dude! What the hell do you bench press!-"

"M.G, come on!" Hope grabbed her friend and pulled him towards the side.

"What did she say?"

"She just left-"

"Did you tell her about the plan?"

"Yeah...Josie's in Oscorp..."

M.G and Hope ran towards the tower, stopping when multiple police cars were barricading their path.

"We're evacuating, kids." The policeman waved them off.

"O-our friend is in Osc-"

"Son, we're evacuating!"

"We heard you!" M.G pushed through the cop, grabbing Hope by the arm.

"HEY!"

"Haul ass, Mikaelson!" M.G and Hope ran around the cop cars and onto the empty street where they saw a S.W.A.T. team pointing very large guns at Spider-Man, who was on the floor sitting on her knees. They raised their heads to see Captain Saltzman walking over to the vigilante. They didn't bother turning around when they felt hands on their shoulders.

"Let's see whos behind the mask, shall we?" Captain Saltzman bent down, pulling the mask off. Penelope's hair fell onto her shoulders, her eyes shooting open. The raven-haired girl broke free from the handcuffs, flipping over the policeman that ran towards her. Keeping her head ducked, she fought through multiple punches and other attacks. She shot a web at the guns, pulling them out of the cop's hands. When she heard a gun reload from behind her she froze.

"Get down on the ground, now! Spider-Woman." Captain Saltzman pointed the gun at the back of Penelope's head.

Penelope swore under her breath before slowly turning around. The captain lowered the gun, showing reluctance.

"Penelope .."

Penelope took a step closer, "Mr. Saltzman-"

Captain Saltzman raised the gun again, along with the officers surrounding them. M.G and Hope struggled against the officer's grips.

Penelope raised her hands, taking a step closer, "The Lizard is heading to Oscorp and Josie is there now...you gotta let me go."

The raven-haired girl reached down to grab her mask, slowly slipping it over her head. When Mr. Saltzman gave her a small nod she sprinted towards the S.W.A.T. truck.

An officer shot his gun in her direction.

"Hold your fire!" Captain Saltzman shouted.

"Argh!" The bullet grazed Penelope's thigh just as she was about to jump onto the truck.

"Penelope !" M.G and Hope yelled.

Penelope shot a web at a fire escape and pulled herself towards it. Landing with a crash, she winced when her wound got the most impact from the collision.

"Son of a bitch," Penelope slowly stood up, "Gotta get to Josie." The hero slowly climbed the brick wall, gently hopping over the edge of the roof. She looked forward and sighed when she saw how far she was from the Oscorp tower.

"Hey, webhead!"

Penelope turned her head towards the voice. On the roof of a building not too far from her was M.G, Landon and Hope. M.G held a megaphone, waving at his friend.

"Landon's dad wanted to lend a hand."

Penelope saw multiple cranes lining up, creating a path for her. She noticed a familiar face handling a crane, it was Jack's father.

Taking a deep breath she webbed her wound. Penelope backed up a few steps before sprinting towards to edge of the roof. She shot her body off the ground, shooting a web at the crane in front of her. Missing by a few feet, she went plummeting towards the ground below.

Landon's father lowered the crane, letting Penelope latch herself onto the rim of a steel bar. The raven-haired girl crawled her way up the crane, shooting two webs at the next one and slingshotting herself up. After doing this a couple more times on the other cranes, she finally reached the tower.

\-----------

Josie exited the lab with the antidote for the serum that the Lizard was about to unleash into the city. Yes, she had seen the paper when they were in the sewers and, honestly, she was the only one of the four that was capable of creating an antidote. The brunette set the antidote on the desk beside her when her phone began to vibrate. Without checking the caller ID, she answered it.

"He-"

_ “Jo! Oh, thank god! Did Penelope show up yet?” _

"No?-"

Suddenly, there was a banging on the steel door behind her.

_ “What was that?” _

"I-I dunno." Josie grabbed the antidote and quickly made her way to the exit.

_ “Josie?” _

"I'm here. I think Conners is in here-"

_ “Get Out!” _

"I'm trying!"

Just as she opened the door, The Lizard smashed its way into the room. Without hesitation, Josie ran out and made her way down the escalator and out of the building. She bumped into her father once she got outside.

"Dad!" She ran over to the man and hugged him.

"Josie, come on get in the car-"

"No-wait, you need to give this to Spider-Man."

Captain Saltzman grabbed the antidote out of his daughter's hands. He opened the car door only to have slammed shut.

"Jo-"

"No, dad you don't understand!-"

"I do..you're girlfriend is a woman of many masks, I get it. She's on her way here. I'll head up and give this to her but you need to go home, understand?"

Josie nodded.

Once his partner drove off with Josie, Captain Saltzman entered Oscorp and made his way up to the roof.

Penelope reached the top of the tower, she looked up and saw Conners installing a machine to the antenna. The vigilante shot a web at the antenna and swung over to The Lizard. She bent her knees and prepared her attack.

"Hey, ugly!"

The Lizard turned his head just in time for Penelope to kick him in the face, knocking him off the metal grate and causing him to land on the floor below.

Penelope latched herself on the antenna and examined the machine. She reached forward to grab the serum that had already been installed but The Lizard appeared from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her down by the vents, releasing the liquid nitrogen. She shot a web to the wall behind her when The Lizard ran towards her. Curt grabbed her by the arms and used his tail to wrap around her neck, squeezing tightly. With his free hand, he pulled off the mask.

"Poor Penelope Park. No mother. No father. No uncle. All alone."

Penelope glared at The Lizard as she gasped for air. Curt squeezed her wrists, destroying her web shooters.

At the sound of a gun being loaded, Penelope turned her head.

"She's not alone, Conners." Captain Saltzman aimed his shotgun at the pipe to release the liquid nitrogen. The Lizard released his grip from Penelope's wrists to shield himself from the freezing air. Penelope caught the pipe and aimed it at the tail around her neck.

"Argh!" She fell to the floor once she was free. Penelope jumped over to Captain Saltzman's side and bent her knee on the floor, raising her hand to attack.

"Glad you can make, Mr. S." She looked up and smiled up at the man.

"Let's put an end to the formality, kid," he smirked, "Call me Alaric."

The Lizard growled, grabbing their attention, and started running towards them. Alaric shot two bullets while Penelope backflipped, kicking The Lizard in the chin. Penelope jumped over the tail that was thrust towards her. Alaric shot the pipes behind The Lizard and shot him multiple times in the chest to push him back into the pit.

"Park! A gift from Josie." He tossed Penelope the antidote.

Penelope looked over at Conners who was struggling to get out.

"I can handle it from here, Penelope. Go!"

Penelope leaped onto the wall and crawled up the antenna. She looked at the timer and saw that she had ten seconds to install the antidote to cure the infected in the city that were exposed to the serum Curt released earlier. Penelope took out the green vile and inserted the blue one at the last second, she watched as it shot up in the sky.

Alaric shot his last bullet at Curt's arm, watching it disintegrate. The Lizard grinned mischievously as he made his way over to the Captain. Alaric held up his gun and swung it forward, The Lizard caught it and tossed the weapon behind him. The Captain backed away until his back hit the wall. He shut his eyes when The Lizard raised his claw.

He expected an agonizing pain but when nothing came he opened his eyes to see Penelope on The Lizards shoulders, pulling his head back and using all of her strength to throw him to the wall behind her. She looked up to see a bunch of blue particles falling from the sky.

"Great timing..although, a little earlier would have been good also." Alaric walked over to the hero and patted her on the back.

The Captain cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing. I'm dropping the charges against you but you have to promise me something."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"You need to understand that Conners isn't going to be the only enemy you make."

Penelope nodded, "I know."

"There's going to be powerful enemies that are going to want to hurt you...even the ones closest to you."

Penelope lowered her gaze to her hands.

"So I want you to promise me this: Leave. Josie. Out of it. Can you promise me that?"

Penelope looked up at the Captain, "I-I love your daughter, sir-"

"Then you know having you out of her life will keep her out of harm's way. If you love her you would want that for her."

The roof door opened with a bang. Hope and the girls ran over to Penelope and the Captain.

"Oh thank god! Are you guys okay?" Hope asked.

Captain Saltzman nodded, rolling his eyes when he saw his daughter standing next to Hope.

"I thought I told you to go home."

Josie smiled, "You can't expect me to stay away, dad."

Alaric looked over at Penelope who had her head down, "I hope I can." He walked past the teenagers, telling Josie he wanted her home soon.

"Pen, you okay?" Hope asked. Penelope raised her head and nodded. M.G glanced at the other side of the roof and his eyes widened when she saw Curt laying there.

"What are we gonna do about him?"

Penelope and the rest turned around, "The Captain is bringing in backup," she bent down to pick up her mask, "We should go."

The raven-haired girl walked past the group without another word, Josie furrowed her eyes when she realized her girlfriend didn't even make any eye contact with her.

\----------

Penelope walked into her house. She looked into the living room and saw her aunt sitting on the couch. Aunt May looked up and instantly stood up. Penelope smiled, her aunt scanned her face, sighing when she saw the multiple cuts and bruises. The photographer reached into her bag and pulled out the carton of eggs she just bought from the store.

Aunt May shut her eyes and laughed, "If I ask will you tell me what happened?"

Penelope exhaled through her nose, her eyes darting back and forth from her aunt's eyes.

Aunt May took the eggs and placed them on the couch before pulling Penelope into a hug.

The next morning, Penelope was helping Aunt May prepare breakfast.

"No no, before you flip them you need to add a small amount of batter on top of the chocolate chips." Penelope was teaching her aunt how to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Where did you learn how to make these?" Aunt May asked, flipping the pancake onto the other side.

"Buzzfeed."

The doorbell rang, Penelope cleaned her hands and went over to answer it. She looked through the glass and saw Josie standing on the porch. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door, closing it behind her when she stepped outside.

"Hey, babe. You didn't return my calls last night." Josie swatted Penelope's shoulder with a giggle. She took Penelope's hands in her own and leaned in to give her a kiss. When Penelope moved away she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Josie pulled away slightly.

Penelope let out a shaky breath and looked up at the rain falling rather heavily. This poor girl walked all the way over here in this goddamn rain and I have to break up with her.

"Penelope .."

Penelope looked back at Josie, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I-I can't do this.." Penelope sniffled, "I'm sorry, Jojo."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Josie let go of Penelope's hands and slid them into her back pockets.

Penelope sighed, "I can't be with you anymore. I can't."

Josie shook her head, "No, Penelope. What's going on?"

"Josie, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Josie licked her lips, "I love you, Pen.."

Penelope bit her lip, "Josie, please-"

"I. Love. You," Josie leaned forward and kissed Penelope between every word. Her heartbreaking when Penelope wasn't kissing back, "And I know you love me too."

Josie rested her forehead on Penelope's. The raven-haired girl shook her head.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do."

"Fine..it's because I love you that I can't be with you anymore. So, please-"

"Is this about my father?" When Penelope didn't respond she continued, "Penelope, he doesn't make my decisions for me."

The raven-haired girl sighed, "Josie..." she looked into Josie's watery eyes, "It's done. Just..go, please."

Josie wiped her eyes and grabbed her umbrella from the porch bench and quickly walked down the stairs and down the block.

Penelope opened the door and leaned against it when she closed it.

"What a pretty girl."

Penelope nodded, "That's what Uncle Ben said."

"Did you ask her out?"

When her niece shook her head she walked over.

"Why not?"

Penelope lowered her head, "I'm not good enough for her."

"Penelope Park, if there's one thing you are it's good. If anyone disagrees they can come talk to me...or M.G if they need a little more convincing."

That made Penelope's face break into a smile.

"Now there's a smile that can win the hearts of many."

\----------

Penelope unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the hook inside her locker. Hope and M.G stood beside her, she called them crying the night before to tell them the promise she made with Josie's dad.

M.G pursed his lips, "What if you guys just dated secretly? He doesn't have to know."

"He knows who I am. I'm sure he'll know to check in on Josie every now and then to see if I came in through the window." Penelope muttered, once she shut her locker she was brought into a headlock by Raf.

"How's my favourite nerd?" He asked. M.G and Hope raised their eyebrows.

"She's fine," Penelope looked down at Rafs red shirt and saw the spider symbol on the chest, "Cool shirt."

Raf nodded, "The dude is amazing. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Raf walked away to meet up with his friends, M.G spoke.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you two are cool now."

"Me either," Hope said.

Penelope nodded, "Yeah it's gonna take some getting used to." The photographer glanced over at Josie who stood in front of her locker across the hall. the brunette was reading her English textbook with Landon. While, Lizzie, was glaring at Penelope.

Penelope awkwardly looked away, "Spider-Man or not, Lizzie still freaks me out."

"Hey, Park!"

Penelope shut her eyes, "Oh boy..."

M.G cracked his fingers, "I got this, webhead."

Lizzie walked over to the raven-haired girl, M.G stepped in between them.

"Can we help you, Barbie?"

Hope snorted, Lizzie shot her a glare and she quickly looked down.

"I just want to have a little chat with New Yorks Hero."

Penelope narrowed her eyes, "She's listening."

Lizzie shoved M.G to the side, "Remember what I said I would do if you ever hurt my sister?"

Penelope's Spidey Senses started tingling when Lizzie clenched her fist.

"Pretty much..."

"Great." Lizzie's fist made contact with Penelope's cheek. The photographer had to admit...Barbie had a good swing.

"We done now..?" Penelope moved her jaw to the side to ease the pain.

"Not even the slightest, Park. You just made the most powerful enemy of your life." Lizzie turned on her heel to walk back to Landon and Josie. the brunette stood there shaking her head while Landon covered his mouth with his hands.

M.G clapped his hands and turned around, "Well these future encounters will be hilarious to watch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep this one breaks a little bit hope you enjoyed it anyway feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too.


	8. Go Mark Your Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a minute i was going to update monday but shool got really chaotic this week but this chapter is a fun one.

With The Lizard gone, you'd think Penelope would feel less crappy. The promise she made to Mr. Saltzman was still lingering in her mind whenever she tried to interact with The brunette. It's been a month since Conners was brought into custody. It's been a week since Connor heard the news about the breakup and deciding to give it another shot with Josie. After numerous charming lines, she still stood by her polite rejection. But that didn't stop him from flirting whenever he saw her. Just like right now, he was leaning on the lockers beside Josie. Connor would occasionally glance down at her lips and smile.

M.G folded his arms as he watched the tall brunette across the hall wrap his arm around Josie.

"You gotta go mark your territory, Penelope."

Penelope shook her head, "She's better off with him than me."

"Are you kidding me?" M.G grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "You're Penelope Effing Park. You're awesome! For fuck's sake, you're Spider-Man. She's the safest she'll ever be if she's with you because I know for a fact that you won't let anything happen to her. Do you think Connor will treat her the way you could? No. He can't. So, go get your girl, webhead."

"What if she doesn't want me back?"

"What if she does?"

M.G nudged Penelope towards Josie and watched the scene in front of her.

"I'm not interested."

Connor grabbed her hands, "Come on, Josie. Just one date and if I'm not the Prince Charming that I promise I am, I'll leave you alone."

"No thanks-"

Connor leaned down, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Penelope grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from Josie.

"When a girl says no you gotta walk away, Osborn."

Connor smirked, "This isn't any of your business, Park."

"Well she's obviously not interested and you don't seem to understand that."

"She just needs a little convincing."

Penelope raised her fist, "Yeah and so do you!"

Hope quickly went over to Penelope and lowered her hand.

"We don't want any trouble, Connor."

"Control your guard dog next time, Josie," Connor smirked and walked away.

Penelope turned around and saw Josie looking down. She walked over and cleared her throat.

"He can be a real dick, huh?" She chuckled.

Josie raised her head, "What the hell was that?"

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "Me defending you?"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Penelope, and I'm sure as hell, not your problem."

Penelope raised her hands in surrender, "Woah, I'm trying to be civil-"

"You promised to stay out of my life, right? Then stay out of it!" Josie walked past the photographer, making sure to shove her shoulder against Penelopes.

M.G and Hope slowly walked over to Penelope.

"Um..it seems like she's still a bit mad so-"

"Not now, M.G." Penelope turned around and walked down the hall.

Penelope swung over to Josie's fire escape. It was midnight and she was hoping The brunette was awake. She landed with a soft thud, reaching over to open the window she frowned when it was locked.

She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the glass. Penelope heard soft footsteps making their way over to the window. Once the curtains opened she smiled sheepishly at the angry brunette.

"Can you open up for me?" She asked softly.

Josie rolled her eyes and shut the curtains.

"Josie, please...I'm so sorry for fucking up but you need to put yourself in my position and try to understand." Penelope rested her head on the window. When Josie didn't respond she continued.

"It's cold out here...spandex isn't exactly the warmest material to wear in the middle of November."

Josie looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip. She tried to hate Penelope. But for the past month, she's done nothing but hope that her hero would appear on her fire escape to get her back. Now, here she is, actually wanting to talk to her. You would expect that she would be happy but when the only thing that convinced Penelope to interact with her was some obnoxious flirting from Connor..that really pushed her over the edge.

"Josieee. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

There was a long pause.

"Don't make me do it.."

Josie rolled her eyes, oh no.

"I'll do it!"

Josie shut her eyes and sighed. She couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips when she heard Penelope in her Kermit voice.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions, but only illousions, and rainbows have nothing to-"

Josie pulled the curtains to the side to see Penelope smiling up at her. The brunette unlocked the window and walked back to her bed. Penelope climbed into the room and slowly made her way over to the bed. She took a seat at the edge and looked down at her hands.

"Were you gonna say yes to Connor?"

Josie shook her head.

"Okay."

Josie quirked her eyebrow, "Why would you care?"

"You know why.."

"You broke up with me, Penelope-"

"You think I wanted to?" Penelope shifted so she was facing Josie.

"Josie, I want to be with you, hell, I've wanted you ever since freshman year. When I finally had you I was so..look, your dad was right. Being with me is only going to cause conflicts and I don't want that. But, being with me is also the safest that you could ever be. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, Pen. It's kind of annoying how long it took you to realize this but better late than never." Josie smiled.

"So...will you take me back?" Penelope's eyes darted between Josie's blue ones.

"Duh...come here." Josie opened up her arms and Penelope crawled her way over to the brunette. Josie wrapped her arms tightly around the hero, putting her face in Penelope's hair. She laughed once she lifted her head.

"Since freshman year, huh?" Josie teased.

Penelope ducked her face further into Josie's neck.

"I love you, Josie."

Josie smiled as she planted a kiss on Penelope's head.

"I love you too."

\--------

The next day, Penelope woke up in the best way possible. Next to her was Josie, snoring softly as she laid her head in the curve of Penelope's neck. The raven-haired girl turned her head to the desk where her phone began to vibrate. She bent her wrist and shot a web at her iPhone, bringing it into her hand. She saw M.G's face flash on the screen.

"What's up?"

_ “Why are you whispering?” _

"Um-" Penelope looked down when Josie started to shift. The brunette cracked her eye open and groaned.

"Who is it?" She muttered.

_ “Is that Josie? Oh my god, you're back together?! Finally!” _

Josie chuckled when she heard the excitement in M.G's voice. She turned her head and placed a kiss on Penelope's neck. The raven-haired girl finished her conversation, locking her phone once again and tossing it to the end of the bed.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to pass by with Hope for a bit so I told him I'll be home soon."

Josie nodded, she leaned up and caught Penelope's bottom lip between her own.

"Josie...breakfast is ready!" Their eyes doubled their size when they heard Alaric's voice.

Penelope jumped off the bed and darted out the window. Josie's dad opened the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Morning, bug."

"Hey, daddy."

He stepped inside and sat at the edge of her bed.

"We never really talked about what happened last month. I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"I know." Josie's eyes glanced briefly at the window.

Alaric turned around and saw that it was slightly opened. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter before getting up to investigate.

Penelope climbed to the side of the building, she peered her head over the corner before pulling back when she saw Mr. Saltzman poke his head outside.

"Have you talked to her?"

Josie shook her head, "She avoids me..."

Alaric nodded, "It'll get better." He exited her room, closing the door behind him. Josie jumped off her bed and made her way over to the window. Penelope hopped back in and sighed.

"That was a close one."

Josie laughed, "Sneaking around is kinda sexy, don't you think?"

Penelope raised her eyebrows when Josie pushed her against the wall.

"Definitely." Josie leaned forward and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Josie pushed Penelope hips into the wall, her body flush against the vigilante. Penelope ran her hand down Josie's back while the other lost itself in Josie's hair. The brunette dug her nails into Penelope's waist as The raven-haired girl slid her hands down to Josie's thighs, lifting her up.

Josie let out a squeal as she hooked her legs around Penelope's waist. The raven-haired girl dropped Josie down onto the bed, hovering over her with a smile on her face.

"What's got you all smiley, Spidey?"

Penelope shrugged, "You make me happy."

\---------

"Fuck, Kill, Marry. Josie!" M.G tapped her chin as she thought of three people, "Santana Lopez, Karolina Dean, Zendaya. Go!"

Josie laughed, "That's easy. Fuck Santana, kill Karolina, and marry Zendaya."

Hope chuckled, "Does Karolina remind you of Lizzie too much."

"Very much. Now...I pick Hope. Kat Edison, Toni Topaz, and Robin Buckley." Josie wiggled her eyebrows.

Hope groaned, "How dare you! My fangirl heart can't handle this-"

"Thou must choose!" M.G shouted. Josie laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Fuck Kat. Kill Toni. Marry Robin." Hope sighed.

M.G looked out the window of the Starbucks they were in.

"Did Penelope answer?"

Josie shook her head, "I'll call again." She smiled when her girlfriend finally answered the phone.

"Babe, where are you?"

_ “2nd in Broadway, 3rd in Broadway. Give me five minutes. Ten tops.” _

Josie narrowed her eyes, "Are those sirens?"

There was a long pause.

_ “No…” _

"Penelope..."

_ “I'll be there soon! Love you!” _

Josie looked down at her screen that read Call Ended and shook her head.

"Where is she?" M.G asked. Hope looked up at the tv behind the them.

"Uhh...I have a hunch.." They turned around and saw Spider-Man fighting off a criminal known as Rhino. The man shot at Penelope as she leaped in the air, dodging the bullets.

"I know where she keeps her bag. Let's go." Hope stood up and led them outside. They drove over to the tall building that Penelope normally stashes her bag of civilian clothes.

Penelope swung over to the man in the street picking up his blueprints.

"Look out, dude!" She pushed the man out of the way of the oncoming truck.

"You're Spider-Man.."

"I'm very aware of that, thank you, Max."

"H-how do you know my name? I'm a nobody"

Penelope lifted his Oscorp badge, "I could read so.."

"Alright, Max, here you go," she handed him the rest of his blueprints, "I need you to be my eyes and ears, dude, you're not a nobody."

About ten minutes later, Penelope landed on the roof. She slipped off her mask, stopping in her tracks when she saw her best friends and girlfriend.

"Hey, guys..."

The three stood there with their arms folded. Penelope ducked her head and walked over to her bag.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was on my way when I heard the sirens and I went to check it out."

Josie walked over to her, "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Penelope kissed her on the cheek.

"How about as a token of my apology, I treat you guys to a slice of pizza?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." M.G made her way over to the roof door.

"I couldn't say no to a slice of pizza." Hope joined M.G.

Josie reached down and held Penelope's hand. The raven-haired girl smiled as she gave Josie's hand a little squeeze. She was determined to not let anything get in the way of her and Josie this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Penelope in her kermit voice and M.G being the great wingman he his and the ultimate posie shipper anyway hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too.


	9. I'm A Screamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little filler chapter. Hope you enjoy

"Josie, you know I love you, but why in the hell would you take her back?" Lizzie sat down on Josie's bed, the brunette bit her lip as she fiddled with a loose thread from her leggings.

"Dad had no right to tell her to get out of my life, Liz. I'm happy with her and this past month was a complete drag without her turning up in my room in the middle of the night. I missed her, Lizzie, and I don't regret anything."

"You need to be by yourself for a while-"

"I was alone for a month!"

Landon sighed, "Lizzie, you're not doing her any favours. Listen, Josie, I know you love her but your dad kinda has a point. I mean, obviously he had no right to make a decision like that for you but you need to think about your safety."

Josie scoffed, "Weren't you the one that said she'd be good for me?"

"That was before I found out that she's a masked vigilante swinging around the city!" Landon stood up from the desk chair and plopped down on the bed with his friends.

"A relationship with a superhero wouldn't end well. All the enemies that she'll make in the future will find out her identity and they will come after the ones she loves most."

Josie rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't let me get hurt-"

"I don't doubt that she wouldn't do everything in her power to keep you safe but she can't prevent the inevitable."

Lizzie looked at Josie, seeing her eyebrows curve downward.

"Jo, we don't want you getting yourself hurt." The blonde wrapped her arm around Josie's shoulders. The group was sitting on the bed completely unaware of the eavesdropper right outside the window.

Penelope bit her lip, hopping over the bar of the fire escape and dropping down. She swung over to Hope's house where she was meeting her and M.G. She had decided to make a pit stop at Josie's on the way...a decision she's starting to regret.

Upon arriving at Hope's window, she climbed inside, M.G and Hope acknowledged her before returning to their argument.

"You can be so dense, Mikaelson." M.G rolled his eyes and went over to Penelope who stood by the window.

"How?! Just because I think this parade is a good idea for Penelope to attend?" Hope said.

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "Um...what parade?"

"Midtown High is throwing a parade tomorrow in your honour for saving the school from The Lizard. I was telling M.G that it'd be a good idea if Spider-Man made an appearance." Hope shrugged. Penelope pursed her lips as she thought about the idea. She wasn't one for big social gatherings, let alone the ones that were specifically for her. But the publicity will help her reputation with the media...maybe J.J Jameson will finally cut her some slack.

"Alright...count me in."

Hope stuck her tongue out at M.G. He flipped her off before turning to Penelope.

"But won't it be too much attention on you?"

"Yeah, but I could use the good publicity. Spidey won't stay long. I'll just make the appearance, 1-2-3 and I'm out."

M.G nodded, he couldn't deny that Penelope desperately needed a reason for the cops to trust her.

Hope tossed her plush basketball over to Penelope who took a seat on her bed.

"So why did you take so long to get here? It's not like there's traffic in the skies."

Penelope chuckled, she underhand tossed the ball over to M.G.

"I went to Josie's.."

M.G wolf-whistled, "Say no more, stud."

The ball hit Hope in the head, she glared at M.G before tossing it back to Penelope.

"She didn't know I was there. I overheard her, Lizzie, and Landon talk about me and they kept telling her that it's best if she and I weren't together.."

M.G caught the ball as Penelope threw it to him. Hope furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would they say that?"

Penelope shrugged, "They don't think I'll be able to keep her safe."

M.G shook her head, "That's crazy, of course, you will."

"I dunno, maybe they're right."

M.G looked down at the ball in his hands, he pursed his lips and looked back up at Penelope.

"Maybe..you guys need space to figure things out. I know you guys just got back together but it looks like it's a bit rushed."

"I'll talk to her after the parade."

\---------

Penelope walked down the stairs of the bleachers. She grimaced when she saw the football field completely decorated with balloons of Spider-Man's head and red and blue streamers. M.G and Hope walked up behind her.

"They went all out..it's kinda intimidating," Penelope said.

"Try not to think about it. I put your stuff in your locker so whenever you're ready." Hope gave her a thumbs up before walking onto the field when she saw her friends from her band class.

M.G folded his arms as he looked around the vicinity, "Have you seen Jo?"

"Nope, I feel like she's avoiding me. Have you seen her?" Penelope looked down at her phone subconsciously.

"Yep, right over there." M.G pointed towards the middle of the field where Josie was talking to Lizzie and Landon.

"From what I heard, the three of them were on the committee."

Penelope smirked, "Of course they were."

The two stepped down onto the field and walked over to join Hope. Of course, M.G managed to get himself a corndog already. They turned their attention to the stage when the principle tapped on the microphone.

"Hello, students and staff of Midtown High! It is a wonderful time for us because today we honour the person that saved us and our school from a deadly beast. I hope you all have a great time!"

Penelope leaned over to Hope and M.G, "I'm gonna get changed." They took a bite of their corndogs and nodded.

The photographer casually walked back into the building, bumping into Josie when the brunette exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Penelope." Josie smiled. the raven-haired girl nodded and began to walk past her. Josie furrowed her eyebrows and followed the girl over to her locker.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Penelope stopped in the middle of putting in her combination to narrow her eyes at Josie.

"You're the one that's been avoiding me so you tell me."

Josie bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm just going through something-"

"Yeah, I know. Lizzie and Landon made it pretty clear about why it's such a bad idea to be with me." Penelope opened her locker and grabbed the bag from inside.

"You heard that? Invasion of privacy much?" Josie scoffed.

"So I'm the bad guy now! No, Josie. Save yourself the trouble and just end it right here right now because if I need to hear from more people that I'm not good enough for you I'm gonna lose it!" Penelope looked Josie in the eyes, her breath beginning to hitch.

Josie shook her head, "We're not going through this again. I don't care if my best friends and my father think this," she gestured to herself and to Penelope, "is a bad idea because to me it's the best fucking decision I've ever made. You're Spider-Man, and I love that, but I love Penelope Park more. So if I need to be up at night worried if you're gonna come back home or not then fine. I do it every night with my dad and I know how to handle myself in that sort of situation. I'll put up with all of the injuries, all of the worries because I know what I signed up for and I don't plan on walking away anytime soon."

Penelope looked away for a second before turning back to Josie.

"I just don't want you to end up resenting me.."

Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck and pulled her in for a hug.

"Never." She pulled away slightly to lean in. Penelope smiled and met her halfway, their lips connecting for a sweet kiss. Josie kissed her way to Penelope's cheek before pulling away.

"Why do you need your suit?"

"Hope thought it's a good idea if Spidey made an appearance."

Josie smiled, "Hopefully Jameson hears about it. Go on, I'll be outside." the brunette kissed the tip of Penelope's nose before walking back towards the double doors leading to the field.

Penelope closed her locker and made her way over to the girl's locker room. Once she was changed into her suit, she climbed out the window and crawled up the side of the school to the roof. Penelope walked over to the ledge of the roof, overlooking the field.

Penelope shot a web at the light post and swung down. The crowd cheered upon seeing the hero appear above them. She let go of the web to flip onto the stage to land in her signature stance.

"This is an amazing surprise! Everyone give it up for Spider-Man!" The principle clapped along with the students. Multiple girls tried climbing up onto the stage, luckily M.G was there to keep them at bay.

"Keep your hormones tamed, bitches!" M.G pulled another girl off the stage. Penelope awkwardly waved at the large crowd.

"We wanted to say thank you, Spider-Man. You did this school a great service and we are eternally grateful." The principle clapped, along with everyone else. Penelope bowed her head.

Penelope agreed to take a picture with the principle. She shot a web at the top of the stage and hung upside down.

"Where's our photographer?"

Hope and M.G froze.

"Hope, where's your friend?"

M.G and Hope looked up at the principle and nervously laughed.

"Can you give us a moment..?"

M.G pulled Hope to the side, Josie joining them as well.

"Why didn't this occur to you, Mikaelson?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"This was your idea!"

Josie grabbed their ears, earning painful gasps from the two.

"You both need to calm down. Now, think. Does Penelope have her camera in her locker?"

M.G let out a whine, "I-I think. She always carries a spare in there." Josie let go of the boy's ear to let him go retrieve the camera. The brunette released her grip from Hope's ear, the girl raised her hand to rub her throbbing ear.

M.G soon returned with Penelope's spare camera, walking up the steps of the stage.

"Penelope's in the bathroom so I'll be filling in."

The principal nodded and posed for the picture. Once M.G took the picture, Penelope dropped down on her feet. She took pictures with multiple students before swinging off into the distance. She made a circle until she landed back on the roof of the school. Once she changed into her previous clothes, she made her way to her locker and stored her suit away. Penelope returned to the field and enjoyed the rest of the parade with her friends and girlfriend.

\--------

The next day, Spider-Man's appearance in Midtown High made the front page. J.J Jameson still insisted that this was just an act and that the vigilante was still a menace that needed to be exposed. Hope cut out the picture of the newspaper and taped it on her wall where she applied many other of Penelope's accomplishments.

M.G put the photo in his photo album that contained other articles and photos of the good that Penelope brought to the city. He stored it away in his closet where it waited to be filled with more of Penelope's accomplishments.

\--------

"Do you think we were a little too hard on Josie?" Lizzie raised the microphone of her headphones as she spoke to Landon on the phone.

_ ‘Maybe a little, yeah. But, it's true, isn't it?’ _

"I'm not sure anymore. Ever since that parade I've been having second thoughts." The blonde crossed the street, looking at her phone battery and sighing.

"My battery is dying. I'll call you once I get home. Alright. Bye." Lizzie unpaused her music and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. Just as she was turning the corner, someone pushed her to the side and grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" Lizzie ran after the man. He stopped running to raise his gun. She felt her stomach tighten when she saw the weapon pointed right in her face. Just as the man pulled the trigger, a flash of red and blue appeared in front of Lizzie, pushing her away from the guns line of fire.

Lizzie landed on her side, she looked up and saw Spider-Man punch and kick the man multiple times before jumping in the air and spinning, kicking him hard in the face. The man fell back against the brick wall behind him.

Penelope webbed his wrist onto the wall and turned around to help Lizzie up.

"You alright?" Penelope bent down and grabbed the Michael Kors purse from the ground. She rubbed the back of her neck and handed it over.

"I-I am, thank you-oh, my god, you're bleeding!" Lizzie reached over and touched the wound on Penelope's side.

"I'm alright, it was just a graze."

"Pen-Spidey, you need to go to the hospital." Lizzie insisted.

"No way, can't risk the exposure." Penelope shook her head. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Then at least go to Josie."

Penelope nodded, "I will.." The hero shot a web at the building behind Lizzie and swung away. The blonde looked down at the unconscious man on the ground and called the police.

Penelope knocked softly on Josie's window, waiting patiently for her to open up. Josie pulled the curtains to the side and smiled upon seeing her hero. She opened her window and furrowed her eyebrows when Penelope tumbled inside rather clumsily.

"Are you okay?"

Penelope fell onto the loveseat by the window, wincing when the pain became worse.

"Lizzie got her purse stolen, the guy pulled out a gun. Spidey to the rescue." Penelope let out a light chuckle. Josie walked over to her desk and grabbed the first-aid kit. She bent down in front of Penelope, helping her out of the top half of her suit. Josie gasped when she saw the graze, it required stitches.

"Baby, you need stitches."

Penelope sighed, "Do you have something I can bite on? I'm a screamer."

Josie smiled, "When I imagined finding that out this is not the situation I expected." the brunette handed Penelope a towel.

the raven-haired girl blushed, "Me neither."

Five stitches later, Josie was finally done. Penelope pulled the towel out of her mouth, using it to wipe off the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, on the bright side, you held in your screams rather well." Josie leaned her head on the armrest. Penelope turned to her and laughed.

"Thank god, I didn't want your dad coming in here to investigate the groaning." Penelope reached down and held Josie's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too.


	10. Who the Hell Is Sofia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i ran out of characters on legacies so i added two original charecters sofia and ella but i also used the new character sebastian. hope you enoy this chapter

Penelope woke up with a jolt when she heard her Aunt May knocking on the door.

"Penelope, M.G and Hope are here. Can I come in?"

"No!" She started to pull at her suit, attempting to pull it over her head. She backed up onto the wall, using her hand to balance on it while the other began to tug at the collar. She continued backing up until she was on the ceiling. Penelope lifted her leg and pulled off her boot, throwing it onto the floor and causing it to hit a few CD's that were at the corner of her desk.

"Alright, I'm coming in. What's going on in there?" Aunt May began to open the door.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!" Penelope dropped back onto her bed, shooting a web at her boot and bringing it towards her. She tucked the boot under the blanket before bringing the blanket over her body and up to her chin. Aunt May opened the door, taking a look around the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing."

Aunt May furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened to your face? It's filthy."

Penelope cleared her throat, "It is?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I was just uh..cleaning the chimney." Penelope brought the blanket closer to her chin.

Aunt May narrowed her eyes, "We don't have a chimney, Penelope."

"Whaaat? Really?"

Her aunt rolled her eyes, "Alright, just get dressed and hurry up."

Penelope walked downstairs and into the living room where she saw M.G and Hope sitting on the couch. The boy looked up and saw Penelope standing there with a bag in her hand.

"It's about time. We tried calling you all morning."

"Yeah, I had a long night."

Hope leaned further into the cushions, "How was that fire last night? Did you get everyone out?"

"Yeah, everyone was fine. I didn't realize my face was covered in ash, I had to say I was cleaning the damn chimney."

M.G and Hope looked around for a fireplace, with their eyebrows raised they simultaneously said, "You don't have a chimney."

"I know."

The three friends walked over to the kitchen, where they saw Aunt May speaking on the phone.

"-Uh, double shift on Thursday? No problem, I'll see you then."

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Aunt May placed the phone on the counter, "Harvey."

"Double shift? You can't reschedule?"

"No, but it's fine. I like to hang out with the girls and plus, it gives me a little more pocket money for the bills."

Penelope nodded, "Well, I sent Jameson some more photos so that should help."

M.G chuckled, "It would help if that asshat paid you a fair wage."

"Oh, he pays me a fair wage...if it was 1951 it would be a fair wage." Penelope walked over to the laundry machine, Aunt May walked in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Penelope quirked her eyebrow, "My laundry.."

"No, you're not. Give it here," Penelope moved the bag to her other hand when her aunt went to reach for it, "Penelope! I've been doing your laundry since you were ten, give it to me."

"Well, I'll be in college soon. I think it's time for me to take care of my own dirty underwear. You need to push me off the nest and let me take care of myself." Penelope amusedly snickered.

"You will stay in my nest for the rest of the year, now, give me the bag!," Penelope brought the bag behind her back, "I will not let you turn everything blue and red like last time."

Penelope smirked, "That was an accident! I was washing..the American Flag. I spilled juice on it-"

"No one washes the flag, Penelope!"

Penelope shrugged and backed away, "I do! But, I won't anymore so forget it."

"Give me your bag." Aunt May extended her hand out.

"I am more than capable of doing it by myself."

"My house. My machine. Give me the damn laundry."

Penelope smirked, "Alright, Laundry Sherif. I'll come back later to do it."

The photographer led her friends up to her room, she tossed her bag onto her bed. M.G plopped himself down on the desk chair. Hope leaned against Penelope's closet door.

"You gotta work on your cover-up stories," Hope smirked.

"It worked didn't it?"

\------------

Josie was late for work. She ran towards the elevators, her heels not allowing her to run any faster when she saw them beginning to close.

"Hold that, please!" The brunette walked into the elevator, smiling at the man inside.

"Thank you. Most people would have let those close."

"I'm not most people."

Josie smiled, she turned towards the hologram by the doors, "Sixty-"

"I'll do it. What floor?"

"Sixty three."

The man leaned over and spoke into the hologram, "Sixty three, please."

Thank You

"I'm Max. Max Dillon."

Josie turned to Max and smiled, "I'm Josie Saltzman. Nice to meet you."

Josie looked down at the binders in Max's hands and tilted her head.

"Is it your birthday?" She asked, referring to the red and blue invitation sticking out of a binder.

"Oh, yeah. My..friends organized a party at a club. I-I would love to invite you but the guest list is full." Max looked out of the clear glass and down at the floor below them.

"Oh, no problem. Thank you anyway."

_ ‘Spider-Man saved many lives during last nights of fire in Queens. Local residents are grateful that they have someone to keep them safe-’ _

"That must be amazing, huh? To have the whole world look at you like that?" Max looked at the small screen showing Spider-Man saving a child from last nights fire, "He saved me once too. Of all the people in the city. He saves me. He said I was his eyes and ears."

Josie looked up at the screen and smiled, "Spider-Man is quite the hero."

They arrived at floor 63, the doors opened and Josie stepped out.

"It was nice to meet you, Max."

Max took a step forward before the doors closed, "You remembered my name?"

\----------------

Josie spun around in her chair, bored out of her mind. She placed her foot down on the rugged floor, stopping her chair from spinning when her phone began to vibrate. Josie reached over and grabbed it, smiling when she saw Penelope's smiling face flash on the screen.

"Hey, you."

** _“Are you busy?”_ **

"The opposite, actually. Ugh, just please get me outta here."

** _“Awesome! I'm outside.”_ **

Josie smiled and grabbed her purse, putting her phone inside along with her paperwork and keys. She logged off her computer and stood up to leave. The office was half empty, she had no idea why she didn't leave earlier. Josie walked out the front entrance of the Oscorp tower and saw Penelope leaning against a light post, her fingers tapping against her thigh. Penelope looked up and smiled, she wrapped Josie up in her arms, spinning her around.

"What's got you all happy?" Josie asked once Penelope put her down.

"I haven't seen you since the incident with Lizzie...well aside from school but it's been a week, Jojo. I need my daily doses of Josie Saltzman back, STAT!" Penelope intertwined their fingers as they walked down the block.

"I know, Pen. I've been getting a shit ton of work lately. But, I finished almost everything today so I think I'll have my life back by...Monday." Josie rubbed her thumb against the back of Penelope's hand. The raven-haired girl smiled and nodded.

"That's fair." Penelope turned towards the Subway they were about to pass. She stopped walking when something on the tv caught her attention. Penelope pulled Josie into the restaurant.

"Pen-?"

_ ’-Norman Osborn has died early this morning. The new CEO of Oscorp, Connor Osborn, has been seen-’ _

"Connor is the new CEO?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"Connor is my new boss?" Josie sat down in the booth beside them, Penelope sat next to her.

"Hey, if he acts like a bitch, Spidey will take care of him. I'll web him to the top of the Oscorp tower if you want."

Josie chuckled, "Aww, you would do that for me?" she teased.

"Anything, Saltzman."

\---------

"Josie, can you go to the store?" Lizzie plopped down on the couch next to her sister that night. Lizzie grabbed the remote out of Josie’s hand and looked through the guide.

Josie kicked her in the leg from her position on the recliner, "I'm watching tv, Lizzie."

"No, you're going to the store to get snacks."

"No, I'm not." The brunette grabbed her phone that was laying on her stomach, checking the text message from Landon she apparently didn't reply to. Typing in a quick message to the boy she looked back up at her sister. Narrowing her eyes at her when Lizzie began to pout.

"Pleeease. When do I ever ask you to do anything for me?"

"Everyday, dummy."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, grinning when an idea popped in her head, "Dad! Josie's going to the store, you want anything!?"

Josie kicked her side multiple times, "You're such a brat!"

"Doritos!"

Josie rolled her eyes when she heard her dad's request.

"I'm taking money out of your wallet."

Lizzie shrugged, "Fine by me. Just get me some junk food," she watched her sister stomp away over to the front door, "Love you!"

"Yeah yeah.."

\----------

Josie walked out of the building, scrolling through her playlist and playing Ed Sheeran. When the sudden brisk November air hit her she slipped her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. Thankfully, the walk to the store wasn't too long. Once she arrived, she let out a sigh of content when the warm air soothed her. She walked to the back of the store where the chips and candy were held and pursed her lips as she scanned the different snacks. Once she saw the Doritos on the bottom shelf she bent down to grab them.

Once she had all the snacks, she made her way over to the cashier. After she paid, she mentally prepared herself to reenter the chilly fall night air. Josie walked back into her apartment with a huff, tossing the bag of chips over at her little brother who didn't seem to have moved out of the position he was in when she first left. The brunette grabbed the bag of Doritos and made her way over to her father. She stopped when she saw her bedroom door slightly opened. Josie stepped inside and gasped when she saw her father holding Penelope by the collar of her suit.

"Daddy-"

"Don't even start with me, Josie. I told the BOTH of you that this relationship needed to stop, and look what I find climbing in through the window...as if it's been a regular occurrence!" Alaric tightened his grip around Penelope's collar.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "With all due respect, sir, it's not your decision."

Alaric pulled out his gun from his holster and pointed it directly between Penelope's eyes, causing her to cross her eyes and gulp.

"You wanna run that by me again? I currently have the vigilante in my daughter's bedroom, I can turn you in right..now."

Josie stomped her way over to her father, closing the door behind her to prevent anyone else from walking in.

"Daddy! This is insane!"

"What's insane is how I didn't even suspect this would happen. Am I gonna have to resort to barricading your windows?" Alaric turned to his daughter, narrowing his eyes.

Penelope scoffed, "It wasn't fair when that happened to Harry Potter, what makes you think it's fair in this situation?"

"Shut. Up," Alaric lowered the gun but kept his grip firm on Penelope's collar, "I want you out of this house. If you come back again I won't hesitate to turn you in..like I should have done a long time ago." He shoved Penelope towards the window.

"Daddy, this isn't your decision!" Josie attempted to go to Penelope but her father held his arm out in front of her.

"Leave, Park. I don't want you near my daughter."

Penelope ducked her head and turned to open the window.

"Penelope..."

"Bye, Josie." Penelope stepped out onto the fire escape and leaped off, swinging her way back home.

Josie pushed her father's arm out of her way, throwing herself on her bed.

"I'm only looking out for you, Jo-"

"Just get out!"

Alaric inhaled deeply before turning around to leave his daughters room. Josie stayed in her room that weekend, watching her father bar up her windows.

\------------

Monday finally came around, Josie wanted nothing more but to finally see Penelope. She turned the corner and walked down the hall that held her locker and Penelope's. Josie walked over to Penelope's locker first when she saw her girlfriend stacking her books inside. M.G and Hope stood next to her, she was hoping she would find Penelope alone but she'll make do with what she had. The brunette walked over, earning worried looks from M.G and Hope. She assumed Penelope told them what had happened this weekend.

"Hey, Pen."

Penelope turned her head and grinned, "Hi, Jojo."

M.G cleared his throat, "Hope, I heard they added cookies to the vending machine...let's go get some." The boy pulled the redhead down the hallway to give Josie and Penelope some privacy.

"Really!" Hope smiled.

"No, you idiot!"

Penelope watched her friends walk down the hallway, she turned back Josie and smiled.

"What's up?"

Josie raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Penelope sighed, "Jojo, you heard your dad...I can't be around you anymore."

"Since when did you care about what my dad says?!"

"Since he had a fucking gun pointed directly at me. I don't want to cause any conflicts between you and your father-"

Josie scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Are you gonna keep finding every excuse to not be with me?"

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, "I want to be with you, Josie-"

"It sure doesn't seem like it. Right now it just looks like I'm always the one trying to make this work. I'm always the one trying to convince you that it's worth it. Me. Penelope, it's never you." Josie shook her head and scoffed when Penelope didn't reply.

"You have done this to me, again and again, and again. I can't live like this, Penelope," Josie watched as Penelope pursed her lips and ducked her head, "I’m breaking up with you."

Josie turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving Penelope there, at a loss for words. The raven-haired girl shut her locker and slammed her fist against it before walking to her next class.

\-----------

"So, it's over?" Hope asked she and M.G stopped by that afternoon. M.G scrolled through Penelope's Tumblr on her computer, finding the different pictures very photogenic and Tumblr worthy. Leave it to Penelope to fill her dashboard with a bunch of photography.

"Yeah, but it's for the best I guess." Penelope was laying on her bed, her arm tucked under her head while the other rested on her stomach. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling, not exactly focused on anything, in particular, she was just staring at it.

"Don't start jumping to conclusions, Peez. You're Penelope and Josie! Together you're Posie." M.G smirked when he earned a smile from the raven-haired girl. That's what he was aiming for.

"I don't want her completely outta my life, y'know. I think the situation is still a bit fresh to ask to be friends."

M.G opened a new tab, thinking of what to search now. His fingers flew across the keyboard when he remembered something.

Hope pulled Penelope's legs up and sat down, placing them on her lap.

"Just give it time. I'm sure she doesn't want you out of her life either."

Penelope smiled up at Hope. M.G threw two pens in their direction.

"have you guys seen Connor's progress in Oscorp?"

Penelope shook her head, "I haven't even seen him in school. Why? What does it say?"

"Nothing, actually. But, I know people in Oscorp that aren't too glad that he was left in charge. Which is completely rational. I mean, who wants a spoiled rich kid as their CEO, you know what I mean?"

Penelope and Hope nodded.

Hope turned to Penelope, "You think he's gonna be a dick towards Josie?"

"If he knows what's best for him, he wouldn't try."

\------------

"Don't you think your dad went a little overboard with the whole situation?" Landon tugged on the bar on Josie's window, backing away when it wouldn't budge.

"Tell me about it.."

Lizzie shook her head, "I will not stand here and watch you mope about Penelope Park. With Connor being in charge of Oscorp, giving you a shit ton of work, and breaking up with Penelope, I would feel much better if you go out with Landon and I tonight."

Josie shifted onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

"I would rather stay home," The brunette's voice muffled.

"You're going out with us, whether you like it or not. Let's go." Landon and Lizzie tugged at Josie's legs.

Once they got Josie out of bed they led her outside and they made their way to Times Square.

"We're eighteen. None of the fun places will let us in." Josie held onto Landon's arm as they walked through the crowd of people.

"Leave it to me." Landon led them to a club, Josie was surprised Lizzie wasn't disapproving this idea.

Landon walked up to the bouncer, leaving Josie and Lizzie by the entrance.

"He's gonna get us arrested." Josie groaned.

"Doesn't seem like it," Lizzie said, their eyes widened when Landon held the door open for them.

"How did you-"

"It's a Kirby gift, babe."

The three girls walked into the large room filled with intoxicated college students and bright lights beaming onto the dance floor.

"Let's get some shots into this girls system!" Landon grabbed their arms and led them to the bar. He called over the bartender and ordered them three shots of tequila.

"To being single and ready to mingle." The teenagers clinked their shot glasses, throwing their heads back to down the liquid.

Josie's face cringed, "I think I need another one."

"Atta girl! Lemme get another round, dude!"

The bartender slid three more shots towards them. Passing them three vodka cranberries.

"These are from them at the end of the bar."

They leaned over the counter to see three college students, smiling and winking at them.

"I call dibs on blue eyes!" Landon drank his shot and grabbed his drink, making his way over to the blonde with gorgeous blue eyes.

Lizzie turned to Josie, frowning when the brunette was hovering her finger above Penelope's name in her iMessages.

"Josie, no. We're here to have fun. Give me this," Lizzie grabbed Josie's phone and put it in her back pocket, "And let's go dance with some very hot college kids."

The blonde pulled her sister over to the two guys at the end of the bar, Lizzie sat down next to one. Josie took the seat next to the other.

"Hey, I hope you like that drink." She smiled sweetly at Josie.

"Yeah, it's really good. Thank you." The brunette took a sip of her drink and looked down at it.

"I'm Sofia. What’s your name?"

"Josie."

"Josie." Sofia tested the name on her tongue, smiling when she liked how it sounded.

"Well, Josie. I hope this night turns out well." She raised her glass, Josie raised hers and clinked them together.

"So do I."

After a countless amount of drinks, Josie was trashed. She spent the night dancing with Sofia, who was a bit more sober than she was. She led them to the back where they could rest on the sofas.

"There ya go." Sofia set her down on the velvet sofa. She dropped down beside her, taking a sip of her beer.

"So tell me about yourself, Josie. What's a girl gotta know?"

Josie giggled, "Well..I really love pancakes."

Sofia chuckled, "That's so weird, so do I."

Josie swatted her arm excitedly, "Oh my god! It's like the stars are aligned!"

The brunette propped her elbow on the top of the sofa, "What about you?"

"Well, aside from pancakes, I love to write. I wanna be an author."

Josie smiled, "I've never met an author before."

Sofia grinned, "Well, I'm not an author yet."

"You will be, though."

Sofia looked down and smiled, looking back up at Josie. The brunette giggled, throwing her arm out so she can run her fingers through her curly brown hair.

"Your hair..is really soft."

"Thank you." She laughed. When Josie began to lean in, she hesitated. At the last second, Sofia decided to turn away.

"What happened?" Josie furrowed her eyebrows.

"I like you, Josie. But, you're drunk and I'm not that type of girl to take advantage. Lemme take you home? Where are your friends?" Sofia glanced around to look for Lizzie and Landon.

"They went with your friends."

"Alright, I'll tell them to take your friends home. You don't have to worry." Sofia stood up and held out her hand for Josie to take.

"Thanks, Sofia. You're very sweet." Josie leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She chuckled and led her through the large crowd of people. Luckily, she spotted her friends with Lizzie and Landon.

"Guys, I'm taking Josie home."

Ella, or as Landon would call her Blue Eyes, nodded, "Same here."

Sofia looked over at his other friend, Sebastain, "You too?"

Sebastain nodded, "Yeah, she's not too trashed but I'll take her home."

Sofia led Josie outside, they walked over to her car.

"Shit. I left my keys inside. Just..stay here, Josie. I'll be quick."

Josie watched Sofia run back towards the club. She leaned against the black BMW, bringing her arm out to balance herself when she felt herself tumble to the side.

"Wooaahh, ha ha."

"Josie?"

The brunette swung her head up to see Penelope, or Spider-Man, standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's you. Little miss hero, coming to save the day?"

"Are you drunk?" Penelope took a step forward.

"So what if I am? Hmm? Don't you have a damsel in distress to save?" Josie's shoe somehow hit the curb and she went falling forward. Penelope reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright, let me take you home-"

"No!," Josie tore her arm out of Penelope's grasp, "I'm waiting for Sofia."

"Who's Sofia?"

"None of your business is who she is." Josie slurred. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Sofia jogging over to them. Penelope stepped back and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, sorry. I got my keys, let's go."

Penelope cleared her throat, "And where would you two be going? She's drunk, I hope you'll be taking her home."

"Oh, I am. My friends are dropping off her friends also." Sofia grinned.

Josie followed Sofia to the passenger side, sticking her tongue out at Penelope. Sofia opened the door and shut it once Josie was inside. She walked back to the driver's side.

"It was really great meeting you, Spidey. You're awesome!" Sofia slid inside her car, Penelope watched the car drive off.

"Who the fuck is Sofia and why is she so nice." She muttered.

Penelope shot a web at the light post, shooting herself in the air. Her protective instincts were telling her to make sure she got home safely. So she kept a good distance away from the car. She landed on top of a building when they reached Josie's apartment building. She watched Sofia help Josie out of the car and into the building. At least she had the decency to take her up to her actual apartment. 

Penelope swung over to the side of the building, she perched herself beside Josie's window. Penelope waited for Josie to enter which wasn't too long. Penelope leaned over and peeked through the bars. She saw Josie stumble into her room with her mom assisting with a worried look. When they began to argue about her current state, Penelope decided it wasn't her place to stick around. The hero jumped off the fire escape and made her way home for the night. She and Josie may not be together anymore, but that's not gonna stop her from checking up on her from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof is josie might move on. Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos too.


	11. Alright, Enough With the Metaphors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 11 and 12 today and 13 tomorrow and tomorrow we will finally get that Lizzie content you all have been asking for.

"I'm never drinking again.." Josie slowly sat up on her bed, squinting her eyes at the offending light that was beaming its way through the window. The brunette looked over at the clock on her desk and groaned when she saw that it was only 6:30 a.m. She shuffled her way out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Josie was surprised to see her mother there sitting on the table.

"Well, looks who's finally awake." Caroline folded her arms and watched her daughter slowly make her way over to the fridge. She stood up from her seat and made an effort to make as much noise as possible as she dragged the chair roughly against the tiled kitchen floor.

Josie slammed her hand on the counter, the other shooting its way up to her throbbing temple.

"Mom! S-stop!" Josie shot a glare at her mother who simply shrugged.

"That's what happens when you come home drunk! What were you thinking?!" Caroline walked over to Josie. The brunette sighed and turned around to brew her coffee.

"I went out with my friends to get my mind off things-"

"Is this about Penelope?"

Josie shut her eyes and sighed, "Yes, mom. So please excuse me for being heartbroken."

Caroline placed her hand on Josie's shoulder, "Honey, you can't let a breakup lead you to do this to yourself. It isn't a healthy way of getting over it."

Josie spun around to look at her mother, "I love her, mom. I don't wanna get over it."

"Then you should be out there trying to win her back."

Josie let out a hollow laugh, "It's not that simple, I can't. I broke up with her. I have my reasons and I stand by them.."

"But you still love her, don't you? That's all that should matter, honey. You both need to prove that there's no one else more perfect for the two of you than each other." Caroline handed Josie two Advil's. The brunette smiled sweetly at her mother.

"I've done my part. She needs to show me this time."

"Then she better get on with it. You need to show her what she'll be missing out on."

Josie watched as Caroline made her way back down the hall. The brunette poured herself a glass of water and popped the two pills into her mouth.

"You're still going to school!" Caroline yelled from the hallway.

Josie let out a groan before walking back to her room to get ready for the day.

\-----------

Penelope hummed along to the beat of her most recent playlist. She carelessly stuffed her books into her locker before shutting it and walking down the hall to head over to Hope's locker. As she turned the corner she was met with a face full of brown hair and a sudden pain on her forehead from the collision. Penelope shook her head rapidly to focus her blurred vision before looking down at the brunette on the floor.

"Oh shit, Josie, I'm really sorry." The photographer bent down and grabbed Josie by the arm to help her up.

"Mainly my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Josie chuckled. The brunette smiled when Penelope rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes.

"Uh, so did you..get home alright? Last night?" Penelope asked, although, she knew the answer to that, she wanted to be certain that Sofia was being a complete gentlewoman.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, Sofia took me home. I had a little spat with my mom but we worked it out this morning." Josie said, it suddenly hit her that her drunk self had said some very harmful things the previous night.

"Oh my god, Pen. I'm so sorry-"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I was such a bitch last night! Oh my god! I didn't mean to be, oh god! You must hate me!-"

Penelope chuckled, "Woah, calm down. It's all good. I don't hate you."

Josie bit her lip, "I wouldn't blame you if you did.."

"I don't, Jojo," Penelope reassured, "You were right. Sofia isn't any of my business-"

"She's no one! I was just upset and she was really sweet-"

Penelope shook her head, "You don't need to explain yourself to me, it's fine. You're free to see whoever you want..that's kinda how breakups work."

Josie nodded slowly, "I guess."

Penelope pointed behind her, "I better go. Remember, if you're ever in trouble-"

"I know where to find you." Josie smiled. Penelope nodded before turning around to continue walking over to Hope's locker.

Josie continued her walk to her locker before stopping in her tracks when she remembered something.

"Shit, my phone!" The brunette spun on her heels and jogged over to Lizzie's locker.

\-----------

Penelope landed on the roof of a building in the city, she steadied herself on the ledge. The hero looked down and saw Josie crossing the street. She wasn't stalking her. No. She was making sure the brunette was alright. She was making sure that Josie remained out of harm's way. Penelope continued to watch the brunette as she joined Lizzie and Landon in a table in front of the new Chinese restaurant, Fortune.

Penelope let out a sigh, "I wish it wasn't this hard." The hero felt her temple buzz, she looked down and saw three police cars crisscrossing in the street as they followed after a green car. Penelope leaped off the ledge and followed the high speed chase.

Josie looked up at the all too familiar sound of a web being shot, she frowned when she didn't see the masked vigilante anywhere in sight. Lizzie tapped her chopsticks on Josie's plate.

"Were you even listening to me?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

Landon found himself casually looking up at the sky, sure enough wanting to see the hero.

Josie nodded, "Yeah, theatre at NYU."

"Yeah, we should definitely audition there for college." The blonde took a sip of her water. She turned to Landon and rolled her eyes when the curly-haired boy had his eyes trained on the sky.

"Will you stop. What's your deal with Penelope?"

Landon snapped his eyes back down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a bit anxious? Ever since we found out about her I can't help but feel a bit worried."

Lizzie sighed, "I know she saved me, I'm grateful for that, but, this is her lifestyle choice and we can't spend all our time worrying about her," The blonde sighed when she saw the shocked look on Landon's face, "I'm not saying I don't care. Believe it or not, I worry about satan every time I see her on the news. She knows what she signed up for the second she puts that mask on...she'll be fine."

Josie pursed her lips and looked down at her food. The brunette bit her lip and shook her head.

"I broke up with her. Why can't I keep myself from worrying so much."

Landon leaned across the table and held her hand.

"You love and care about her-"

"I shouldn't, Landon!" Josie snapped. The brunette released her hand from Landon's grip and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love her. But, I shouldn't. It was always me actually making an effort in the relationship-"

"Jo, that's not true. You know she loved you." Lizzie chimed in. She may have slightly disliked the small raven haired girl but she had no doubt that Penelope loved Josie.

"Then why did it feel like I was always giving it my all while she kept me at arm's length?" Josie shot back, swirling the ice cubes in her water with the straw.

Landon shook his head, "That's not fair, Josie. You need to put yourself in her shoes. She wouldn't want anything happening to you-"

"Alright, who's side are you on?" Josie snapped. Landon leaned further back into his chair at the sudden outburst.

Josie placed her hand on Landons arm, "I'm sorry. I've just been really upset about all this. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Landon grinned and shook his head, "It's fine. I get it."

Lizzie's eyes darted between the two of them, she intertwined her fingers and rested her hands on the table.

"Let's just forget about this for now, okay?"

Josie and Landon nodded. The three friends resumed to the meals, quickly changing the subject back to the previous topic.

\----------

M.G plopped himself down on Hope's couch. Penelope took a seat on the floor, her back resting against the couch. Hope sat down on the space next to M.G. They each grabbed a Wii controller and started their game of Mario kart.

"So did you guys study for that math test tomorrow?" Hope asked, her fingers smashing different buttons as she threw a shell at M.G.

M.G snorted, "Why don't you ask my text book that's still somewhere under my bed?"

Hope chuckled, "Pen, how 'bout you?"

Penelope quickly tossed her banana before responding.

"A little bit. I haven't had too much time...y'know with saving civilians and all that jazz."

Hope nodded and smirked, "I guess that means I'll be helping you guys cheat."

M.G lightly tapped his foot on Hope's thigh.

"I like to think of it more as teamwork."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Which is something we're really lacking right now-M.G behind you!"

The boy moved the joystick in a 180 motion to dodge the multiple shells coming his way.

"See...teamwork."

After about an hour of playing, they moved to the kitchen to satisfy their hunger. Penelope leaned forward on the kitchen island and scrolled through her Instagram.

"Hmm...I have pizza rolls if you guys want that?" Hope asked as she looked through the stuff in the freezer. M.G nodded along with Penelope. Hope took the bag and ripped it open, pouring its contents onto a tray and sliding it in the oven.

"So how's it going with Josie?" Hope asked, folding her arms and leaning back against the fridge. M.G tore his eyes away from his snapchat to look at the photographer.

Penelope pursed her lips, "It's complicated. I saw her with some girl Sofia last night and...I dunno. She seems to have-she told me today that it wasn't anything serious but still...she was with her."

M.G tapped his fingers against the counter.

"Yeah, I saw Landon's pictures. She looked like she was having a lot of fun-"

Hope swatted the boy's arm.

"I mean, she looked like she was having a lot of...rum."

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "Nice save."

M.G walked over to Penelope, "You need to stop thinking negative! You got Josie to fall in love with you once...what makes you think you can't do it again?"

"It's not that simple."

"Do you need some confidence? I can maybe tone mine down a notch.." M.G shrugged.

"Y-yeah, okay.." Penelope straightened herself as M.G turned away to rub his hands together. The raven-haired girl braced herself when M.G turned back around, relaxing when the boy simply "wiped" confidence on her head.

"Thanks, M.G."

"I'm feeling the love, dude." Penelope chuckled.

"Then this is gonna make you feel Cupid's love." M.G reached behind him and Penelope shook her head rapidly.

"No! I don't want your confidence!"

"Don't fight the love!" M.G wrapped his arms around Penelope, laughing when the raven haired girl let out a squeal.

Hope shook her head, "I need new friends."

\----------

The next day, Penelope and M.G walked out of their math class with pained expressions. Hope wrapped her arms around their shoulders as they made their way to Penelope's locker.

"That test was brutal." Penelope muttered.

M.G nodded, "Sucks that the teacher actually monitored us. I could barely lean to the side without having him look in my direction."

Hope laughed, "You can always retake it.."

Penelope put in her combination, opening her locker and taking out her gym shirt. She slipped the red shirt over her head, grabbing a handful of the shirt from the side of the hem and tied it with her hair tie. Once her shirt was no longer baggy, she shut her locker and leaned against it.

Penelope glanced at the end of the hall, doing a double take when she saw Josie walking to her locker. The raven haired girl ducked her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked back up to see Josie already looking at her.

Penelope offered Josie a small wave, earning a grin and a wave in return. M.G turned his head and raised his eyebrows.

"You know, people say hi to each other nowadays." The boy smirked.

Penelope scoffed, "I just said hi. You saw me."

"Verbally." Hope chimed in. Penelope looked back over at Josie, the brunette had her back towards them while she rummaged through her locker for her science book.

The photographer inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before walking across the hall to Josie.

"...Hey."

Josie turned around and smiled, "Hi, Penelope." She looked back at her locker while the raven haired girl stood there thinking of what to say next.

Penelope leaned sideways, her balance suddenly betraying her and causing her to bang on the lockers with the side of her face. Josie shot her head back towards Penelope when she heard the loud bang, seeing the raven haired girl smiling innocently while her elbow rested against the locker and her hand tangled itself in her hair.

"Uh...wh-how's it going?"

Josie raised her eyebrow at the nervous tone in Penelope's voice.

"..I've been good. What about you?" Josie shut her locker and folded her arms, suddenly interested in this new side of Penelope.

"That's good. I've been good. Everything's good." Penelope bit her lip, mentally kicking herself in the face for sounding so awkward.

Josie tilted her head to the side, "That's...good."

Penelope nodded, she glanced over at M.G and Hope who were covering their faces with their hands.

Josie cleared her throat after a long pause.

"Did you need something or..."

Penelope's eyes widened when she realized the conversation seemed to be going nowhere.

"Right! Um...I was just-I wanted to talk?"

Josie blinked, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Uh...telling." Penelope stood up straight and fiddled with her fingers.

"Alright, so what's up?" Josie asked amusedly.

"Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?-"

"Pen..." Josie sighed.

Penelope raised her hands up, "No expectations, I promise. I just...I just miss you and I wanna catch up."

Josie sucked in a breath and exhaled through her nose, biting the inside of her cheek as she considered Penelope's offer.

"Alright."

Penelope's face lit up, "Awesome. Okay, I'll text you."

Josie nodded, "Sounds good."

"Good."

Josie chuckled before saying goodbye and walking past the raven haired girl to head to her next class.

Penelope skipped her way over to her friends.

"That went well."

M.G nodded, "Better than well...it was good."

Hope tried to hold in a laugh, "Very good."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Let's hurry to class before I web your asses to the side of the school."

\------------

"Will you answer her already?!" Landon tossed Josie's phone over to the brunette. The brunette looked down at the multiple texts from Sofia.

Josie sighed, "Why should I?"

Lizzie scoffed, "She's hot and interested. That's two reasonable reasons."

Josie rolled her eyes and fell backwards onto her bed, "I don't know if I'm interested, though."

The blonde crawled onto the bed and laid on her stomach beside Josie.

"Of course you're interested. You're just worried about what Penelope might think."

Josie turned her head to face Lizzie, "I told her she wasn't anyone to worry about..."

Landon plopped down on the other side of Josie, "Who cares? You're a free woman! No longer tied down."

The brunette's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"I liked being tied down..."

Landon groaned, "It's like having the same flavor of ice cream for the rest of your life. Why stick to Mint Chip when there's chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, even napoleon!"

Josie snorted, "Mint Chip is my favorite flavor."

Lizzie sighed, "Jo, if you feel this way then why did you end it with Mint Chip?"

Josie shrugged, "Mint Chip seemed too concerned that my dad didn't like that flavor."

Landon laughed, "Alright, enough with the metaphors!"

Lizzie smiled, "What does she need to prove?"

Josie shook her head, "Nothing. I just need to know if she's willing to put an effort in the relationship despite what my dad thinks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Sofia is good for Josie? Hope you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos.


	12. Wrong Time Time To Be a Smartass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this yesterday so here it is in a couple hours I will post chapter 13

It's been two weeks since Josie finally responded to Sofia's texts. They've been hanging out quite frequently, even until the late hours when Penelope would stop by to check on her. The raven-haired girl would practically fall asleep on the fire escape when she would wait up for the brunette. But once she heard the bedroom door open, she was pressed up against the brick wall next to the window. When she saw that the brunette was fine, Penelope would head home.

On the days that Josie would work late, Penelope would be close by to make sure she got home safely. But recently, Sofia has been picking her up and dropping her off at her apartment building. Even when Lizzie couldn't drive Josie and Landon home, the brunette would call Sofia and she would be there. Leaving Penelope frowning on a rooftop of a building. Penelope would be in denial about a lot of things. Like when she was twelve and had a cavity...her uncle told her time and time again that she had it but she insisted that it was just tooth sensitivity to the ice cream she kept eating. Or the time when she broke her pinky while skateboarding. M.G and Hope practically had to shove her into the emergency room when that happened..and that was last year. She was in denial then, and she's in denial now.

"There's no way in hell she no longer needs me around!"

Hope and M.G shared knowing looks before looking back at their friend. Penelope continued to pace up and down her living room until finally, she dropped herself on the couch.

Hope sighed, "Pen, she seems like a decent girl-" Penelope shot her a death glare.

"She does! And I know you agree."

M.G fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I think you just waited too long, Shorty."

Penelope shook her head, "They didn't make anything official-"

"They could."

"Well, they haven't, Hope. She can't protect her the way I can! She can't always be there-"

"Neither can you, Penelope."

Penelope bit her lip, "I've been pining over her since freshman year..I'm not letting some college girl just sweep in and take her away!-"

M.G walked over to her friend, "You say all this but you never make your move."

Hope joined M.G, "You gotta show her, Penelope, and soon because we all know that Sofia wants more than just a friendship with Josie."

M.G nodded, "Who cares what her dad has to say about it? So he orders the police to hunt you down again, pfft, what's he gonna do? Arrest Penelope Park? Good luck with that, right?"

Penelope chuckled, "You guys are right, I'm so stupid. I-I gotta go talk to her." The raven-haired girl stood up and made her way to the door.

\-------------

Max made his way through the large crowd of people. He sighed when he was finally able to walk freely towards the exit.

"Dillon, where are you going?"

Max turned around at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Just heading home, sir."

"No, you're not. There's a circuit flow problem down in the genomics lab, why don't you take a look at that." Smythe smirked. Max watched his boss walk towards the door.

"Everyone else is leaving why do I have to stay?"

"You're the Spider-Man of Oscorp. Have a good night." He teased. Max let out a huff and walked over to the elevator to head down to the genomics lab. Once he arrived, he placed his things on a desk and walked over to the large tanks of electric eels.

"What seems to be the problem, fellas?" Max smiled at the eels in the tank before looking down at the control panel. There seems to be a glitch.

"Just some faulty wiring. I got just the thing, guys." Max looked up and saw sparks. He made his way over to the ladder and climbed up to the large wires.

He raised his walkie and channelled the control room.

"Gilbert. Can you shut down circuit 32, please."

“No can do, dude. I'm already out the door.”

"I need the circuit off. This is dangerous!"

“Sorry!”

Max shoved the walkie back onto his belt and climbed onto the railing to reach over and grab the pipes that were detached.

"Almost done, guys." He grabbed both ends of the pipe and reconnected them.

"There we go." He placed the pipe back in its place only to have a sudden shock of electricity shoot through his hands.

"ARGH!" Suddenly the pipe broke, causing him to fall back down and into the electric eel tank. Max kicked his feet to try to rise to the surface but to no avail. The eels began to shock him with their tails. That's all he remembered before everything went black.

\------------

Connor rotated the metal cube, that his father gave him, around between his fingers, examining every inch of it and wondering what made it so special. He was currently in a meeting and he honestly didn't want to be here.

"Connor, Oscorp has been having the public breathing down its neck ever since the incident with Doctor Conners-"

"You mean people are pissed off that Curt tried to turn everyone in the city into giant lizards.." Connor swivelled his chair back towards the group of lawyers.

"..Yes, all the animal hybrid programs he was involved with have been disposed of to restore this company and prevent any further conflicts."

Connor smirked, "Well, I gotta hand it to my father. Destroying evidence. That is the Osborn way. Anything that's inconvenient around here...you just sweep it under the rug. No one needs to know, right?" He narrowed his eyes at the man next to him.

"Much of that scrutiny may fall on you now. We all discussed the issue and we believe one hundred percent deniability is your best option."

Connor raised his hand, "I get it. I mean, I'm eighteen. A senior in high school in charge of a million-dollar company-what was dad thinking, right?!" He smirked, "You're all lawyers, surly, someone had to have questioned his sanity in the end, someone must have declared that he was legally incompetent. That would have made this conversation a whole lot easier..isn't that right, Nicholas?"

"Listen, Connor-"

"It's Mr. Osborn. We're not friends, Nick."

Connor turned his attention to a blonde sitting in the back with her head down.

"Hey."

She raised her head and pointed at herself.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Dana."

"You were my dad's assistant, right?"

Dana nodded.

Connor smiled, "From now on..everyone at this table works for Dana because Dana works for me. Would anyone care to speak up and disagree?"

Connor surveyed the table and everyone seemed to either shake their head or keep their mouths shut.

"Good. Looks like you'll all be working a little longer."

Connor dismissed the meeting, leaving him alone in the large room to continue analyzing the cube.

\-----------

Nicholas sat in a black van next to a man holding binoculars towards Connor who was skipping rocks into the water with Raf.

"What seems to be the issue, Michael?" Nicholas turned towards the man beside him.

"Max Dillon. Electrical Engineer. Died in an accident in the genomics lab. No friends or acquaintances to speak of. The guy was..invisible."

Nicholas turned back towards Connor and narrowed his eyes, "As long as that child is in charge we're in jeopardy of this accident going public. So make sure Mr. Dillon stays invisible." He looked through the pictures of the accident, "This could be useful for us in the future."

\----------------

Penelope looked around the area for Josie that night. The raven-haired girl had texted her, asking if she was free. Josie sent her a rendezvous spot. Penelope looked ahead and saw Josie across the street. The photographer smiled and began to walk onto the street. Her eyes were glued on the brunette as she dodged multiple cars, raising her hand to stop a taxi from hitting her. Josie turned around and chuckled when she saw the raven-haired girl receive many curse words.

"You're insane." Josie laughed.

Penelope smiled, "You look amazing."

The brunette blushed and ducked her head.

"I was actually hoping we could hang out so your text was a nice surprise."

Penelope snickered, "That's good to know-"

"Yeah, I just think we should put everything behind us."

"I couldn't agree more." Penelope felt a rush of hope shoot through her body.

Josie nodded, "I've missed you like crazy, Pen. This is a perfect time..," Josie smiled, "For us to be friends. Hang out, all of us, like we used to."

And just like that, Penelope's hope was gone.

The raven-haired girl opened and closed her mouth, clearing her throat.

"Right..that's..that's great." Penelope nodded.

Josie sensed a bit of reluctance in the raven-haired girl, "I just don't want us to be complicated, Pen."

"Yeah, I hate complicated."

"So we agree to keep it simple?"

Penelope smirked, "Totally. No problem," Penelope pursed her lips, "Well maybe a little problem.."

Josie raised her eyebrow, "What problem would that be?"

Penelope shrugged, "Well, if we're gonna be friends I think we need to establish some ground rules. Wouldn't you agree?" The photographer began to walk down the path of the park, Josie close behind.

"Ground rules?" Josie scoffed, she still had a hint of a smile.

"I'm trying to keep things simple, Saltzman. In order to do that I need there to be some ground rules." Penelope smiled.

Josie giggled and shook her head.

"See, like that!"

Josie knit her eyebrows, "Like what?"

"That laugh is off the table, it's gotta go. No exceptions."

Josie playfully rolled her eyes, "What do you expect me to do about my laugh?"

Penelope shrugged, "I don't care. You just have to find an annoying laugh from now on."

Josie cleared her throat and let out a throaty laugh.

"How's that for annoying?"

Penelope chuckled, "It's still adorable."

Josie smiled and looked into Penelope's eyes.

"Well if you can have a ground rule, I get one too."

Penelope quirked her eyebrow, "Lay it on me."

Josie stopped walking to look Penelope in the eye, "No more sweet compliments like telling me I look amazing...with your big green eyes."

Penelope smiled softly and chuckled.

"I'm really serious about that one, Pen." Josie laughed, raising her hand to scratch her nose.

Penelope's face broke into a smile.

"I just figured out my next ground rule."

"What, you want me to change my hair color this time?" Josie joked.

"Of course not. I'm not that cruel. But that nose thing you do has got to go." Penelope demonstrated by scratching her nose.

"It's allergy season! I can't help it!" Josie chuckled.

Penelope rubbed her temples, "You are obviously not taking this seriously, Saltzman. We agreed on simple and here you are mocking my ground rules by spitting in its face."

Josie laughed, "Oh am I?"

"Saltzman, I don't need you here. I'm out." Penelope smirked as she turned to leave.

"Oh, come on!"

Penelope turned on her heel and pointed her finger at the brunette.

"First we get ice cream and then I'm gone."

After getting their ice cream they continued their stroll through the park. Their conversation flowed naturally, as if nothing seemed to change.

"-And I've been obsessing over this new Chinese place in the city. It's called Fortune and it's so amazing. I've been going there nonstop with Landon and Lizzie."

Penelope chuckled, "Yeah, I know, you love it there."

Josie raised her eyebrow and looked back down at her ice cream.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmm?" Penelope hummed, she scooped some ice cream on the little pink spoon and popped it in her mouth as she thought of a good excuse.

"How do you know that I love it there?"

"Cause um..cause you told me." Penelope said, walking over to a tree and gripping onto the branch.

Josie joined her, "It recently opened, Pen."

Penelope kept her head down as her fingers traced the pattern on the branch. A lightbulb lit up in Josie's head.

"Have you been following me?"

Penelope looked up and bit her lip.

The silence was all Josie needed to confirm her theory.

"I knew it..," The brunette tilted her head and she scanned Penelope's face, "How long?"

Penelope gave her a small smile, "Just once after school..sometimes. Sometimes more." Josie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Oh, Penelope..why?" She asked, her smile still plastered on her face. Penelope took this as a good sign, at least she wasn't mad.

Penelope grinned, "You know why.."

Josie's eyes darted between Penelope's, "To make sure I'm safe?"

"Yeah and honestly it's the closest I could get to still being with you," Penelope's voice was soft. Josie could hear the vulnerability.

The brunette couldn't bring herself to breaking their gaze. She saw Penelope's eyes drift down slightly. She noticed that the space between them began to become smaller and smaller. Penelope's lips were now hovering over the brunettes and Josie struggled to speak.

"I-I'm dating Sofia."

Penelope leaned back slightly to furrow her eyebrows.

"What?"

Before Josie can respond, Penelope shot her head towards the city.

Josie frowned, "What's wrong?"

Penelope took a step forward, she didn't know what was happening in Times Square but it was making her Spidey Senses go haywire. Josie turned her attention to her buzzing phone.

"M.G?"

“Jo, is Penelope with you? She's not answering her phone.”

"Uh yeah, she-" Josie turned around to see that Penelope was no longer standing beside the tree. All that remained were her vans, jeans and hoodie.

"She's not here."

“This bitch. Do you know where she went?”

Josie turned her head towards the city, "Times Square."

\----------------------  
ONE HOUR AGO  
\------------------------

Max's eyes shot open, the sudden jolt caused him to fall off the table and crack the crust that covered his body. He banged his legs on the floor to break more of it off, he stood up and walked backwards. He hit the shelf behind him, an electric saw seemed to have turned on and began moving towards the edge of the shelf. When he saw its blade coming towards his face, he raised his hand to shield himself. Max was taken aback by the bolt of electricity that shot out of the palm of his hand, stopping the saw from injuring him. He also took notice of his skin, his arms had a blue electric glow to them. Max lowered the saw onto the floor and took a step back. With every little movement he made, more crust began to fall off his body. He looked around the room for his clothes, spotting them in a bin.

Once fully clothed, he exited the building and made his way down the street. Cars began to beep as he walked towards them. His vision changed to a fuzzy scenery, he saw circuits of electricity in the cars. He walked over to a car and placed his hand on the headlight, gasping when he felt the electricity enter his body. He felt powerful. He needed more, the cars weren't enough. Max raised his head, pulling his hood down slightly.

"Times Square."

\------------

Josie walked through the crowd of people until she reached M.G and Hope.

"No sign of her."

M.G sighed, "We couldn't find her either."

Hope turned around when he noticed a man limp his way to the electric grate on the floor. His eyes widened when the man opened it and grabbed the pipes, sending the electricity all over his body.

"What the hell!"

M.G and Josie turned around followed by everyone else in the area. The policeman slowly made his way towards Max.

"Sir, step away from the cables!"

Max pulled away from the cables and raised his head. The policeman and the people surrounding him stepped back in shock.

"Don't move!"

Max stood up and raised his hands in surrender. He took a few steps back, turning his head when he heard a loud honk. Acting on his instincts, he aimed his hands at the vehicle. The blue bolts of electricity shot out of his palm and latched onto the truck. Max raised the truck and tossed it to the side. The people that were crowding Times Square ran, Hope grabbed her friends by their arms and pulled them towards the crowd.

Multiple police cars arrived at the scene and surrounded Max. The policemen guided the civilians to the far side of the scene and on top of the TKTS red stairs. Hope, Josie and M.G leaned against the blue security bars that the police were placing around the area and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

"Get down on the ground NOW!"

Max looked around and saw the panic in the people’s faces.

"It's not my fault!" He looked around and saw himself being broadcasted on the giant screens that were displayed all around Times Square.

"I said get down on the ground!"

Max steadied his breathing and looked at each screen, "You can see me..you can-"

The policemen unclipped smoke grenades and hurled them towards Max.

"No, stop!"

"Get down on the ground, freak!"

Max felt his heart beat rising, the canisters of the smoke grenades began to rise under his electricity.

He felt his blood boil as the policemen continued to shout at him.

"I said STOP!" Max threw his hands forward, shooting the police cars in different directions. A policeman tried his best to run away from the car that was falling towards him. He looked back just in time to see Spider-Man swoop in and catch the car.

"I'm really glad you're not one of those cops that ride a horse!" Penelope flipped the car back.

"A-all team members, hold your fire and wait for my call, I repeat, hold your fire!" The cop ran back towards his partner, leaving Penelope in the middle of the scene with Max. She waited for the cops to cease the shooting.

Once the shooting stopped, Penelope hopped onto the top of the car.

"Hey, Sparkles!"

Max turned around to face the vigilante.

"It's you.."

Penelope smirked, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Josie buried her face into Hope's chest, "Oh god, Penelope, wrong time to be a smart ass."

Penelope sat down, "You know me, so who are you?"

Max took a step forward, his feet powering the electricity from the grate below him.

"You don't remember me?"

"No..should I?" Penelope watched the bright blue light make its way towards the people on the red stairs, stopping before it got too close. She turned back to the stranger in front of her.

"You pulled me off the street. You saved me. You said I was a somebody-"

Penelope was hit with a realization, "The-The guy with the blueprints!"

Max narrowed his eyes, "Blueprints?"

Penelope hopped down off the car and started to walk towards Max, stopping midway.

"Of course I remember you! You're my eyes and ears, dude!"

Max's heart rate began to increase, "How could you forget my name?"

Penelope brought her hands up to her head, "It's on the tip of my tongue, hang on."

"Max-"

"Is it Max?"

"..Yes."

Penelope steadily continued walking, "Sorry it's just..I couldn't recognize you with the whole...electric blue thing you got going on. How are you, dude?"

"I don't know what's going on with me, Spider-Man. I have all this power..all this anger."

"Alright, I can see that you're scared. You don't wanna hurt anyone, do you?"

"No."

Penelope turned to the cops who were ready to fire, "Hey, New York's Finest, this is my friend, Max. I just need to talk to him."

Captain Saltzman walked up towards the two, "How about you get out of here, Spider-Man. Leave this job to the adults."

Penelope raised her hand up to Max, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Listen, Captain, this is a conversation for Super Freaks only. No normals allowed, am I right Max?"

Max nodded slowly, he looked down at his feet and saw how the electricity reacted to him. He needed more.

Captain Saltzman walked over to Penelope.

"Listen, kid, you better back off now befo-"

"Before what? What else could you possibly take away from me?" Penelope challenged.

Josie watched the interaction, biting her lip harder and harder as it progressed.

Captain Saltzman raised his gun, "I can shoot you or you can come to the police's custody. Which is it gonna be?"

The crowd fell silent as Penelope walked closer to Alaric.

"Pull the trigger, Alaric-"

Penelope dodged the bullet with excellent timing. Josie covered her mouth with both hands, along with Hope and M.G who's faces showed anger and fear.

Although the bullet didn't hit Penelope. Max was the one that suffered the impact. Penelope turned around and saw his eyes begin to glow even brighter.

"Max!-"

Penelope shot a web at Captain Saltzman's chest and pulled him away from the shot of electricity that was aimed at him. She shot a web at Max's arm only to have the electricity travel through her web and knock her off the ground, causing her to be thrown backwards and smashed against the cop car. She looked down at her web shooter, the webbing beginning to flow out and the wiring was definitely busted.

Penelope turned her head and looked up as Max shot a bolt at the giant screen above a cop. Before the screen fell on him, Penelope stood up and quickly shot a web at the cop and pulled him out of harm's way.

"Woo! Spider-Man!"

Penelope looked up at the screens and saw them switch from Max to herself. Max saw the change and it angered him even more.

"YOU'RE ALL MY ENEMIES"

"Max! Stop! Let me help you-"

"YOU LIED TO ME"

"I'm trying to help you, Max!"

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH"

"Stay with me, Max!" Penelope walked forward cautiously.

Max threw his hands down onto the grate, sending a thousand volts towards Penelope and the crowd of people on the red stairs. Spider-Man hopped over the police car, flipping it in the air. Her temple buzzed when she noticed the railings would be attracting the electricity, she noticed two people who would be in jeopardy if they touched them. Still in the air, she raised her one good webshooter, she pressed the trigger and sent a net of webbing at the ends of the railings to catch the police car. She shot a web and guided it towards the baby and it's mother who was reaching for the railing. Penelope shot another web at a man who was reaching for the railing, once she had them both and gave them a quick tug, bringing their hands away from the railing as the electricity made its way up. Spider-Man landed on the top of the stairs, the crowd cheered.

The people on the stairs ran towards the side walk, Penelope clenched her fists as she stared down at Max.

"I'm going to kill you, Spider-Man!" Max shot multiple bolts of electricity towards Spider-Man. The hero jumped out of the way and landed back on the concrete. Penelope shot a web at the fire hydrant and pulled it out of its place in the ground. She spun it up in the air before releasing it to hit Max.

"Hey batter batter SWING-oof!" Just as Penelope let go of the web, Max shot a bolt the second he was hit with the fire hydrant. They were both knocked backwards, Penelope crashing into a store and Max crashing into the giant screen behind him.

M.G grabbed Josie and Hope by the shirts and pulled them towards Penelope.

"Come on, webhead, walk it off!" M.G grabbed Penelope by the shoulders, Hope supported her back. Josie turned around to check to see if Max recovered.

Max shook his head rapidly, growling as he scanned the ground below for the hero. He noticed two cables beside him that were sparking, he grabbed them and snarled as he pressed them against him chest.

The lights in Times Square suddenly went out, only for the rest of the giant screen to burst seconds later. People began to evacuate the area, it was complete mayhem.

Multiple screens were falling off the buildings, crushing the cars and newsstands below. Josie, M.G and Hope ran passed the huge crowd of people to search for their friend. Max hovered over the red stairs and began to shoot bolts of electricity at the cars.

He was soon shot down by a blast of water. Penelope shut the water hose off and spun it around her finger.

"Gentleman, it's been a pleasure serving with you." The hero raised her hand and high fived the fire fighters before swinging over to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?"

Hope nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

M.G excused himself and Hope, leaving Penelope alone with Josie.

"So...Sofia, huh. Really?"

Josie tilted her head to the side, "Is there a problem?"

Penelope shrugged, "Yeah.."

Captain Saltzman walked over to the two girls, somehow being able to grab a fistful of Penelope's suit.

"You wanna run those things by me again?"

Penelope shoved his hands off her, "Spandex is expensive, dude! Don't stretch it!"

Alaric reached for his gun, pointing it at the vigilante.

"I'm taking you to the station dead or alive, Spider-Man. So what's it gonna be!"

Josie stepped in front of the gun and glared at her father.

"Leave her alone, dad. You could have killed her earlier!"

"That would have been the highlight of my night! As long as she wasn't here to put you in danger."

Penelope took a step back, "As long as I'm around, she won't be in danger. That's a promise I'll be more than happy to keep."

Josie smiled and turned around, only being able to see Penelope swing off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sofia and Josie are official how do we feel? Only a couple more hours till you get the Lizzie content you have all been begging for. Hope you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos.


	13. I Think It Just Became Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but I hope it feeds the hizzies enough until next week

"Shit...this is what I get for stopping at Starbucks to get a latte," M.G took a sip of his latte and grimaced, "They didn't even put whip cream." The boy picked up his pace as he made his way down the hall, quickly turning the corner.

"FU-" He yelled when his hot beverage was suddenly knocked out of his hand, his shirt now drenched. M.G was fully prepared to fight whoever made him spill a whole $4.45 all over himself. Starbucks isn't cheap!

"Do you mind watching where you're going, Greasley?"

M.G narrowed his eyes at Raf, "Don't start with me."

Raf chuckled, "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm showing around some foreign exchange students-"

M.G's eyes lit up, "Foreign? Where are they from?"

"Germany."

The boy hummed in approval, "Mind if I tag along?"

Raf raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be going to class?"

"I'm supposed to be doing a lot of things..meeting cute German kids is one of them. Priorities, Raf, priorities."

Raf smirked as he led them down the hall, "And to think...I thought I was the only cutie in your life." Rat winked sarcastically 

"You wish you could get a piece of this," M.G said, groping himself for better emphasis. The two teens walked into the main office, their principle turned his head towards the door when he heard it open.

"Ah, Raf, thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem, Mr. Adams."

Mr. Adams looked over at M.G, "Will you be joining him? The more the merrier!"

M.G nodded, "Sure thing, sir."

Mr. Adams quirked his eyebrow when he saw the stain on M.G's sweater.

"Oh..yeah. My latte kinda.."

"I don't wanna know, M.G," He clapped his hands together, "Alrighty, this way please."

Mr. Adams led Raf and M.G over to the back of the room.

"This is Niklas and Monika," Mr. Adams looked over at the German students, "I'm going to leave you to the more than capable hands of Raf Waithe."

Once he went back to his office, M.G looked up at the new students.

"I'm M-"

"We know who you are, M.G. The video of you're little wardrobe malfunction at comic con last year was quite popular back home," Niklas smirked, his sister folded her arms and joined him with a smirk of her own.

M.G glared at them, "I was gonna offer you some one on one time at the pizza parlour but you can forget about that, biceps."

Raf cleared his throat, "Alright, let's get this tour over with."

\-------------

Penelope scanned around the quad looking for M.G. Hope stood next to her looking down at her phone, her fingers moving at a fast pace across the keyboard.

"Did he text you?" Penelope asked, looking down at her own phone to see if she had gotten a message from the boy.

The redhead looked up to scan the area, "Nope-Oh! There he is." Hope pointed to the other side of the quad where M.G was currently making his way over to them.

"Where were you? You left me alone to answer all of the questions from our project." Penelope swatted the boy's arm repeatedly.

"I was with Raf. We were showing around some new kids." M.G said while he removed her sweater.

Penelope leaned forward and sniffed, "Why do you smell like coffee?"

"Why are you so short?"

Penelope raised her hands in surrender, "I was just asking."

Hope chuckled, "So we got fresh meat? Who are they?"

"Some foreign exchange students from Germany. They're Juniors."

Meanwhile, entering the quad was Landon and Josie. The brunette led them over to the bench by the fountain where Lizzie sat looking down at her phone.

"Hey, Liz." Josie beamed at her friend as she took a seat next to her.

"...Hey." The blonde muttered, not even looking up from her phone. Josie and Landon quirked their eyebrows. They watched the blonde text away, taking note of how her mouth twitched up every so often.

Landon leaned over to glance at Lizzie's screen, "Who's achieved in making a Saltzman blush?"

Lizzie quickly locked her phone, "Do you mind?"

"No need to be defensive, Lizzie." Josie teased.

"Who is she?" Landon added.

Lizzie folded her arms, "None of your business."

Landon scoffed, "My relationship with that pizza deliverer was none of your business but you made me tell you!"

Lizzie glanced over at the other side of the quad, seeing a certain redhead grinning towards her.

"This is a conversation for another day," Lizzie slipped her phone into her pocket, "So, Josie, how's it going with Sofia?"

Josie sighed, "It's alright."

Landon rolled his eyes, " 'It's alright'? No no, we need explicit details."

Lizzie shook her head, "No we do not!"

"She's very sweet, definitely the perfect girlfriend but.."

"She's not..a a certain wall-crawler?" Landon pouted.

The brunette turned her head over to see Penelope sporting her famous smirk, her hand behind her back, while Hope held her hand out, obviously asking for her phone back.

"I'm not saying that.."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "But you're thinking it. Have you talked to her at all after the whole Times Square incident?". She had watched the whole thing on the news and she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the hero.

Josie looked down into the water of the fountain, "No." The brunette raised her head to see Lizzie checking her phone.

"Who do you keep texting?"

\-------------------

Across the quad, Penelope was running around the area holding Hope's phone while it's owner chased after her.

"Penelope, I will tackle you if you don't give me my phone back!"

The photographer laughed, "Did you forget who I am?"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Hope caught Penelope by the waist, bringing them both down to the grass.

"Mikaelson! Get off me!" Penelope banged her fists on Hope's chest while Hope tried to reach for her hand.

"I will once you give me my phone!"

"I will once you tell me who heart eyes is!" Penelope referred to the mysterious girl Hope had been texting who she had put as the heart eyes emoji in his contacts.

Hope sighed, "Fine..it's Lizzie."

Penelope stopped squirming, "Wh-what? When?"

Hope snickered, "We started this whole..texting relationship about a month ago."

"WHAT!?"

M.G grabbed Hope by the shirt and pulled her up, "WHAT!?"

Hope rested her hands on his waist, "It's nothing exclusive so don't get too excited."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Hope shrugged, "There was nothing to tell. We're just texting, it's nothing serious."

"WHAT!"

The three friends turned their heads towards the voice, seeing Lizzie hide her face behind her hands while Landon hopped up and down and Josie banged excitedly on the bench.

"I think it just became serious.." M.G said.

Hope smiled when she saw Lizzie blush while her friends scrolled through the messages. The blonde glanced in her direction, doing a double take when she realized she was staring at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged. Hope returned the shrug with an eye roll of her own.

\-------------

Penelope swung from building to building that afternoon. She swung over to the next building and perched herself on the bricks. Penelope looked down and saw Josie walking towards 16 Handles. Before she decided to swing on home, Penelope spotted Sofia across the street. She watched her walk over to Josie with a big grin on her face. Josie smiled back, returning the kiss that she initiated once she had her arms wrapped around her waist. Keep it in your pants, dude. She watched Sofia excuse herself to getting something from her car.

Her phone began to ring, interrupting her thoughts. Without checking the caller ID she answered it.

"Hello?"

** _“You're obviously new to this whole stalking thing, aren't you Penelope?”_ **

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is this?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID but it was a blocked caller.

** _“I'll let you figure that out, Spidey.”_ **

Once the call ended, Penelope was willing to forget about it until her temple began to buzz. She turned her head and saw Sofia exit her car, she glanced up and met her gaze. Penelope tilted her head. Sofia winked at the hero before rejoining Josie who had been on the phone with her mom.

"Son of a bitch.."

Penelope paced up and down her room once she got home. She immediately called M.G and Hope, telling them it was an emergency. Once her door opened she stopped walking and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked she walked further into the room. M.G walked in next.

"We've got a problem.."

"Max?"

Penelope shook her head, "Sofia."

M.G knitted his eyebrows, "Sofia? What do you mean?"

"She's uh...I don't even know. She's up to something!"

Hope sighed, "Pen, listen-"

"I'm not crazy! I was in the city, you know, checking in on Josie and then Sofia comes, I get a weird phone call when she goes back to her car and when she gets out she..she looks at me."

M.G blinked, "That...monster."

Penelope groaned, "I'm being serious! The girl that called me seemed to know that I was there. Then when Sofia got out she looked up, as if she knew where I was and that jerk winks at me. Coincidence? I think not!"

Hope chewed on her lip as she processed this new information.

"This doesn't make any sense-"

"But it's true!"

Hope shrugged, "Pen, she doesn't exactly have a motive if she were to be up to something."

M.G nodded, "Hope has a point. Maybe it was all in your head?"

Penelope scoffed, "That wouldn't explain the call!"

"Could have been a prank call.." Hope suggested.

Penelope shook her head, "Nononono, i-it was too much of a coincidence. The timing was suspicious. Stuff like that doesn't just happen! Not to mention this person knew about my secret."

M.G nodded, "She's got a point too."

Hope was about to respond until her phone chimed, she looked down and saw a text from Lizzie telling her to come over.

"I gotta go-"

"Nice to see where your priorities lie," Penelope muttered.

"Pen, if you feel like she's up to something then...search for answers." Hope left the room, leaving M.G and Penelope there to sort out this situation.

"Are you positive that she might be up to something?"

"Definitely."

M.G nodded, "Alright, tell you what, I'll be your mole."

"What do you mean?"

"She goes to NYU right?"

Penelope nodded.

"They're having a party on campus tonight. I saw a bunch of fliers. I'll find her dorm, get some answers, and if I find anything I'll give you a call."

"Sounds like a plan."


	14. Give Josie a Kiss for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long long time since I've updated school got really chaotic and I had this long trip but I'm back and to make up for it I'm posting two chapters yay!!

M.G walked passed the drunk college students, taking a red cup from the table. The boy spotted Sofia over by the pool table, seeing her dorm room keys hanging by a clip on her belt.

"Son of a..alright, think.." M.G pursed his lips as he anxiously tapped his fingers against the wall. He watched Sofia aim the cue at the white ball, shooting it and getting it in with ease. It was then when Josie began to walk over to the pool table to join Sofia and her friends Sebastian and Ella.

M.G cursed under his breath once he realized he needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. The boy took his drink outside where he sat on a bench to call Penelope. After about two rings she answered.

“_What's up_?”

"Nothing yet. Josie's here so it's gonna take a little longer than expected." M.G sighed, he turned his head to look back inside where he saw Josie laughing along with Sofia and her friends. He took notice of how she stiffened up when She wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“_Wonderful_…”

"Don't worry. I'll keep you updated." M.G ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he made his way back inside. The boy took a sip of his drink, glancing over to the pool table and seeing Josie talking to Sebastian and Ella. M.G pulled the cup away from his mouth as she scanned the area for Sofia. He finally found her by the table with the alcohol. M.G downed the rest of his drink before walking over to the college student. He kept her head down as Sofia began to talk to someone who stopped at the table for a drink. The boy looked down at the clip on her belt and noticed that it shouldn't be too difficult to remove. M.G looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. He slyly reached down, his fingers brushing against the metal. M.G darted his eyes up, checking to see if Sofia was still distracted. M.G grinned to himself when he felt the clip slide off her belt.

M.G backed away slowly, looking around slightly to make sure no one saw him before quickly making his way over to the stairs. He looked down at the key in his hand, noticing the 213 engraved on it.

"Second floor." M.G walked the extra flight up, looking around for Sofia's room. The boy made his way down the hall, following the numbers as they counted down from 223. Once he was in front of 213, he felt his phone buzz.

"Yeah?"

“_How's it going? The suspense is making me feel a bit uneasy_.”

"Peez, I'm fine. I just found his room." M.G inserted the key into the slot and turned it, opening the door, "Voila." The boy walked into the single dorm room, closing the door behind him. He looked around and furrowed his eyebrows when he realized he didn't exactly know what to look for.

"Uh, Penelope, what exactly should I be looking for?" M.G winced when he heard Penelope let out a long sigh.

“_Check-Look for anything suspicious. A weird note, maybe-”_

"How about an alarming amount of photos of you and Josie?"

“_What_?”

"He has..a bunch of photos of you and Josie hanging on the wall of his closet." M.G moved the shirts further to the side of the closet to get a better look. There were photos of Penelope walking in the street with her headphones on, there were photos of Spider-Man perched on the side of buildings, there were even photos of Penelope changing into Spider-Man. As for Josie, there were photos of the brunette meeting with friends in the city, looking out her window, and even a photo of Josie on the night she almost got assaulted. All the photos had red marks on them, different things were circled like Penelope's web-shooters that were peeking out from under her sleeve. On one of Josie's photos, there was writing saying Weakness.

“_Wh-what type of photos?”_

"The type to make it pretty clear that he's been following you. Both of you..well three of you if you count Spider-Man," M.G knitted his eyebrows at the word written on Josie's photo, "He has weakness written on a photo of Josie. I'll take pics so I can show you when I leave-shit!"

“_What is it?_”

M.G tugged the doors closed, pressing himself to the side of the closet. He peeked through the opened flaps on the door of the closet and saw Sofia enter the room with Sebastian and Ella.

"Did you leave your keys in here? I thought I saw them on your belt when we left for the party." Sebastian plopped down on the bed beside the wall. Ella leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

Sofia sighed, "Yeah, I brought them. They must have fallen or something. Thankfully Ella had a copy of my key."

Ella bowed her head, "Not a problem. So how's it going with Josie?"

Sebastian snorted, "Better yet, how's Spidey doing?"

M.G's eyes widened at the mention of his friend.

“_M.G! What's going on?_’

The boy dug into his pocket and pulled out his headphones, quickly plugging them into his phone he raised the microphone and whispered into it.

"Sofia and her friends are here. I'm in the closet."

“_SHIT. Are you okay_?”

"Ask me again later."

“_I'll stay on the line_.” M.G went to his voice memos and began to record.

Sofia chuckled, "That arachnid has been checking in on Josie a lot lately. I finally revealed myself-"

"Why?!" Sebastian shouted, "We were supposed to deal with Josie first!"

Sofia raised her hands, "Easy, pal. We will. She's the perfect candidate for our experiment."

Ella pushed herself off the wall and made her way over to the closet. M.G bit his lip when she pushed the shirts to the side, revealing the photos.

"As you can see, Spider-Man has been able to stop any criminal she's come across. Why? Because they didn't know how to stop her. They didn't know her weaknesses. She heals from a stab wound as seen here. But what she wouldn't be able to heal from.." Ella pointed at Josie's photo, "Josie Saltzman. This experiment will show whether or not Spider-Man can release her inner killer to save the one person she can't bear to lose."

Sebastian brought his feet up to rest against the wall, "With all the research we've done..we'll be the perfect enemies."

Sofia smirked, "She'll be seeking answers soon. She'll try to warn Josie because all she wants to do is protect her." He said in a mocking voice.

Ella grinned, "But who will suspect an aspiring author to do any harm?"

"No one will. Josie will despise her for trying to come between us. Then Penelope will be faced with her true fear...isolation. No one will trust her."

"What about her friends?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Give me time. Hope's my first target."

Ella folded her arms, "She shouldn't be hard to please. Just get her tickets to her museum and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." the blonde laughed.

Sofia shook her head, "No no, she's smart. But...Lizzie knows how to persuade her. Sebastian will handle her and she'll lead us to Hope."

The college students were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sofia? Are you in there? I gotta leave."

The sound of Josie's voice brought a grin to their faces. Ella shut the closet door and joined her friends. Sofia opened the door and smiled sweetly at the brunette.

"I'll drive you home, beautiful."

Josie smiled, "Awesome. Bye, Ella! Bye, Sebastian!"

"Bye Jos!" They called out in unison.

They all went their separate ways, leaving M.G in the closet. The boy quietly exited the room, Penelope still on the line.

"Alright, they're gone. I'm heading over to your house now."

“Hurry.”

\-----------

Penelope looked down at M.G's phone, narrowing her eyes at the photos in Sofia's room. The recording that M.G took filled the room. She zoomed in on the photo of Josie and her face softened.

"She's right."

M.G raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean? The girl is a psycho-"

"She's right about Josie. As long as she's in my life I'm always gonna have a weakness that every villain is gonna wanna take advantage of. She makes me weak as a hero." Penelope continued to listen to the recording as she made her way to her bed, throwing herself face first.

M.G sighed, "You can put a stop to this. She's safe with you-"

"No, she isn't!"

"Well is she safe with Sofia?! No, Penelope. She could be in danger every time she's with her. Now, she obviously knows how Spider-Man operates. So you're gonna need to work on your skills."

Penelope shifted so she was laying on her back.

"What do you mean?"

M.G rubbed his hands together, "It's time for the hunted to become the hunter."

"I'm still not following.."

"Stealth, Penelope. You need to work on your stealth and surprise attacks. You're too enthusiastic when you catch a bad guy." M.G chuckled.

Penelope pursed her lips, "Interesting. How do we plan on doing this?"

"Leave that to me. The less you know, the better. In the meantime, Sofia and her minions are planning to get to Hope through Lizzie and from what I saw it won't take long. I mean..have you seen Sebastian?" M.G fanned himself at the thought of the college student.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Well, we have the evidence. We'll talk to her tomorrow, go home and get some rest."

M.G nodded, grabbing his belongings and walking towards the door. He stopped at the doorway to look back at Penelope.

"You get some rest too, Penelope. You heard what she said, Josie won't believe you if you go to her with this. We'll figure this out but for now, we need to keep it between us and Hope."

Penelope bit her lip and nodded, sitting up and grabbing her pyjamas and storing her suit in the closet.

\---------

Hope stood in front of her locker, neatly putting her books inside. A smile crept on her face when she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her waist.

"I am never gonna get used to this." She spun around and wrapped her own arms around Lizzie's waist.

"Well, that’s good. It keeps things interesting." The blonde smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Hope asked, rubbing her thumbs against her lower back.

"Probably stay home unless you can come up with something fun to do before I'm dragged somewhere with Josie and Landon." Lizzie playfully rolled her eyes.

Hope laughed, "I'll think of something-"

"Hope!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes before pulling away from her girlfriend. Hope raised her eyebrows and smirked when she saw her friends running towards her.

"Friends, what can I do for yo-"

M.G tugged at her arm, "No time! We need to show you something!"

Lizzie scoffed, "We're a little busy here."

Penelope sighed, "You can make out with her some other time, we need to go!"

Hope pulled her arm out of M.G's grip, "Guys, chill. What's going on?"

"We need to talk in private." Penelope's eyes darted at Lizzie.

M.G hopped up and down, "Hope, please!"

Hope turned towards Lizzie and shrugged. The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

"This better be good, weirdos." Hope folded her arms.

Penelope steadied her breathing before speaking, "M.G went to get information on Sofia so she went to the NYU party-"

Hope turned to the boy beside her, "You snuck into a college party?"

M.G sighed, "I can't even express how awesome it was. I would have stayed if I wasn't in detective mode."

Penelope waved her arms in the air, "Not the key issue right now!"

"Proceed."

Penelope turned back to Hope, "Sofia and her friends are up to something and before you say anything, we have proof."

Hope raised her eyebrow, "You have proof? Let me see."

"M.G, show her."

M.G reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Penelope stood in front of Hope, swaying back and forth, Hope pursed her lips as she waited for this so-called "evidence".

"I can't find it.."

Penelope's eyes darted towards her friend, "What do you mean...you...can't...find it!"

Hope rolled her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

M.G looked through his camera roll and triple checked.

"The photos aren't here. They were here last night!"

"Oh my god!"

Hope tapped her foot, watching her friends freak out over lost photos.

"Can I go back to my girlfriend now?"

Penelope shook her head, "No!"

"The recording!"

Hope quirked her eyebrow, "The recording?"

Penelope handed the phone back to M.G, "She recorded Sofia and her friends talk about their plan to take down Spider-Man by using a weakness-Josie."

Hope raised her other eyebrow.

Penelope shut her eyes, "Saying it out loud I can see how ridiculous that sounds."

"It got deleted."

Hope nodded, "Right, well that's my cue to leave. See you later, guys."

Penelope and M.G watched Hope walk off. The raven-haired girl ran her fingers through her hair.

"How in the hell could this happen?" Penelope whined.

M.G noticed a flash coming from Penelope's back pocket.

"I think your phone is ringing."

Penelope reached into her pocket and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw a blocked caller. She showed the screen to M.G, plugging in the boy's headphones and handing an earbud to her.

"Hello?"

“_Hello, Penelope. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You need to start thinking like a true 'hunter'. Did it not occur to you to check if I had any surveillance? Because I did. This little stunt you two pulled only pushed Hope away even further. Good luck getting her to believe you, Spidey.”_

"When I get my hands on you-"

“_What are you gonna do, huh? Threaten me? Threaten me all you want. I'm always gonna be two steps ahead of you. Without Hope's brains..you really don't stand a chance.”_

"Come over here and test that theory while I smash your face into the ground!"

“_Uh uh ah, for Josie's sake I suggest you keep those sticky little hands to yourself.”_

Penelope clenched her fist, "If you lay one finger on her I swear-"

“_Save your hallow threats for someone who's actually feeling threatened, Spidey. I gotta go but don't worry!...we'll be in touch. Give Josie a kiss for me.”_

Penelope shut her eyes when the call ended. M.G pulled out the earbud from his ear and put a comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder.

The raven-haired girl smashed her fist against the locker next to her, making a dent from the impact.

"She has no idea what kind of enemy she just made."

"What are we gonna do about Hope, killer?"

"Nothing. We're on our own now."

Penelope walked into her house with the full intention of making sure that the house was not at risk. She changed into a pair of Adidas pants followed by a black tank top. The raven-haired girl brought her hair up in a high ponytail, now she was ready to get to work. Penelope went down to the basement and grabbed the box of their old home surveillance and other cameras that she didn't use anymore. With some tweaking here and there, she was able to upgrade them to working hidden cameras. Penelope stepped on the ladder and climbed up to the top, plugging in the camera to the top corner of the ceiling. She turned her head towards the door when she heard the doorbell ring. Penelope hopped down the ladder and walked over to the door, stopping midway when she saw Josie.

The raven-haired girl opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey."

Josie smiled, "Hey, Penelope. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." The brunette let her eyes drift down at Penelope in the tight black tank top.

Penelope shook her head, "Nope, I wasn't busy. What's up?"

Josie reached into her bag and pulled out Penelope's leather jacket.

"I thought you might want this back."

Penelope felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, "Oh, you can keep it if you want.."

Josie bit her lip, "Just take it, Pen."

Penelope reluctantly reached out and grabbed the jacket out of Josie's hand. She tried to ignore the warm feeling she got in her chest when their hands brushed against each other.

"You came all the way here just to give me back a jacket? I haven't asked for it..didn't you consider the fact that I wouldn't mind if you kept it?"

Josie tore her eyes away from Penelope's eyes, settling for the chipped paint on the door frame.

"Can you not make a big deal about this?"

"I'm not. I'm just making an observation." Penelope shrugged.

"Right, well I gotta go meet Sofia. It was nice seeing you." Josie turned around to walk down the steps.

Penelope wasn't sure what possessed her to blurt out, "Why Sofia?"

Josie stopped at the last step, "Penelope can we not do this right now?"

Penelope slipped her hands into her pockets, "I'm just asking.."

Josie walked back up the steps, her lips forming a straight line.

"I'm with Sofia because she's sweet to me-"

"I was sweet to you."

"She's actually putting in the effort to be in this relationship."

Penelope turned her head towards the street, letting out a sigh, "You can't stand there and tell me that you're completely happy with her. You barely even know her, Jojo." It took all of her will power to not expose Sofia for what she really is but she figured it was a bad idea considering the fact that her and M.G no longer had the evidence.

Josie folded her arms and scoffed, "I'm happy with her-"

"Are you?" Penelope challenged.

Josie took a step closer to the raven-haired girl, "If this bothers you, it's your own fault. Not mine. Of course, I'm not as happy as I was with you, I'll own up to that. But you can't expect me to wait for you forever."

Penelope's eyes darted between Josie's, "I will, though. You're it for me, Josie. I can't see myself with anyone else so if I need to see you being happy with someone else then fine...I just want you to remember that you can't recreate what you and I had."

Josie let herself surrender to the smile that grew on her face.

"Why do you tell me this now-"

"I'm an idiot for letting the best thing that has ever happened to me slip through my fingers."

Josie bit her lip, "I gotta go, Pen." The raven-haired girl lowered her head and nodded. She bid Josie goodbye, watching her walk down the sidewalk, watching her walk away from her and on her way to Sofia. Penelope went back into her house and resumed her work. She'd be damned if she let Sofia win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun..... what is Sofia really up to? What’s her plan with Josie? What will Pen do? I hope to update again tomorrow but I make no promises. Next week is spirit week at school so I will hopefully have a lot of free time to post then.


	15. I Want You, Though

Penelope stood with her feet a foot apart, her fists raised in front of her. The padding on her knuckles came into contact with the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling of the basement. She felt tiny droplets slide down the nape of her neck, the hair dangling from her high pony tail tickled her skin. With every punch she threw at the bag she pictured Sofia's face, with every punch she felt a second of relief and peace.

For Josie's sake I suggest you keep those sticky little fingers to yourself

Penelope narrowed her eyes and threw two hard punches, grunting with every collision.

She's actually putting in the effort to be in this relationship

Penelope grabbed the bag and gave it two hard hits with her knee.

Give Josie a kiss for me

"UGH!" Penelope grunted as she jumped in the air and kicked the bag off its chain.

"Penelope? Everything okay down there?" Aunt May called out from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm good." The raven haired girl dropped herself on the floor and lowered herself onto her back as she inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

"Feel any better?" M.G asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Not really." Penelope raised her hand up to her forehead to wipe off the sweat.

"I still think it'll help if we put Sofia's picture on the bag but you know that's just me." The boy shrugged.

Penelope chuckled, "If it was actually her face I was punching I would feel a thousand times better."

"The time will come, I'm sure," M.G looked down at his phone, "What are we gonna do about Max?"

Penelope sighed, "The authorities sent him to the Ravencroft Institute so he's not a problem anymore. We just need to worry about Sofia."

M.G pursed his lips and took a glance around the basement. The elephant in the room seemed too hard not to bring up.

"What about Hope?"

Penelope shrugged, "Until we actually have the evidence to show her, she won't believe us."

"So you're just gonna let Sofia get into her head? What if she hurts Hope?" M.G furrowed his eyebrows. He was the only one that was allowed to cause Hope any physical pain, whether it be a punch on the arm or a smack on the head, it was their whole friendship and the thought of anyone else doing it made his blood boil with rage.

"Hope's a smart kid. She'll know when things start getting complicated."

Penelope stood up and walked over to the punching bag, bending down to grab it and hang it back up on the hook.

"I just don't want to do something that will encourage Sofia to hurt Josie or Hope."

M.G nodded, "Leave it to me, web crawler." The boy stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"Wait-what? What do you mean?" Penelope called out.

M.G reached the top of the stairs, "Don't worry about it. Come by my house later tonight..I should be done by then."

Penelope raised her eyebrow when the basement door shut, "He's gonna get me in trouble."

\----------

"Have you spoken to him?" Niklaus asked, he and his sister were roaming the streets of New York City that afternoon.

"This morning." Monika replied, she twirled her keychain around her finger as they walked.

"Is everything in order for tomorrow tonight?"

"So far. We should know the status of the situation by seven." Monika turned her attention from her keychain to the sudden flash of red and blue from above them. The blonde quirked her eyebrow when she saw Spider-Man swing past them and off into the distance. Niklaus looked up and smirked.

"We'll see how much of a hero Spider-Man claims to be."

\-----------

Hope's fingers flew across the buttons on her wii controller while her eyes stayed glued to the TV screen in front of her, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Honey, why don't you spend time with your friends? You haven't moved from that couch since yesterday."

Hope glanced up at her mom before returning her attention to the game.

"I'm going out with Lizzie later-"

"I'm talking about your friends. Not your girlfriend. What's that saying that you kids say these days? Bros before hoes?"

Hope paused her game and stared at her mom with wide eyes.

"Mom!"

"Go hang out with your friends before I continue!"

Hope rolled her eyes and let out a groan as she turned off her wii and made her way upstairs to her room to get changed. Settling with sweatpants and a hoodie, Hope walked back downstairs to see her mom sitting on the couch with the controller in her hand.

"Seriously?"

"I bought it. Now go be active!"

Hope rolled her eyes and walked out the front door and into her jeep.

"Siri, call M.G."

‘Calling M.G’

Hope tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited for the blonde to answer. She cleared her throat when he spoke.

“What's up, Mikaelson?”

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Pen were busy?"

“Uuuhhh...I'm actually meeting with her right now. She needs to work on some stuff but I'll text you when we're done?”

Hope's face dropped, she licked her lips and running her fingers through her hair before responding.

"No problem. Just let me know, I guess."

“You can hang out with Lizzie until then, right?-”

"It's fine, M.G. Just give me a call." Hope leaned over and ended the call. She let out a sigh as she took the next left to return home.

\----------

"Was that Hope?"

M.G pursed his lips and nodded as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"She wanted to hang out but we gotta do this first if you ever plan on beating Sofia. Alright, meet me at the school."

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "What? Where in the school?"

"Meet me at the school!" M.G shouted as he walked out of his bedroom, leaving Penelope sitting on the window sill.

"He could have told me before I came all the way over here.." The raven haired girl slipped her mask back on and shot a web as she made her way towards Midtown High.

Once she arrived, she noticed the door slightly opened. With her curiousity getting the best of her, she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the school.

"Welcome, Spider-Man, to Stealth Training with your very own Milton Greasley! Now, it's pretty simple. I've set some cameras around the halls leading to the gym..if you can make it to the gym without setting off the automatic flash on ANY of the cameras, you pass. It's that simple! So don't fuck up! GO!"

Penelope scoffed once the loud speaker turned off, "How does he do this?"

The vigilante trained her eyes to examine the layout of the hallway, she noticed a camera on the top right corner of the lockers pointing at the middle of the hall. When she figured that was the only camera in this hallway, Penelope hoped onto the ceiling and began to creep her way down the hall. Once she passed the camera she unlatched herself and landed quietly on the tiled floor. Penelope stayed low as she began to make a right turn.

"This isn't so bad-"

FLASH

"..Dammit." Penelope looked to her left and saw a camera duct taped onto a locker. She shot a web at the lens and continued making her way to the gym.

"You got caught already?! Come on, Penelope. I expected more from you. Remember: Be the hunter! Be aware of your surroundings."

Penelope leaped onto the lockers, her body flush against the metal. She crawled the rest of the way down the hall, her eyes scanning the hallway thoroughly. Her eyes locked on two cameras coming into view as she turned the next corner. Penelope raised her arm and shot two webs at the lens' before continuing. The rest of the way was smooth sailing once she had gotten the hang of it. From perching herself on the walls and lockers, to hopping onto the ceiling, she finally reached the gym.

"Score one for Park." Penelope reached forward and pulled the handle. The door opened with a creak, she stepped inside the empty gym. Her footprints made a soft echo as she walked to the center.

"M.G?"

Silence.

"Marco..." Penelope scanned the room, her head shooting to the side when she heard a basketball drop. She watched the ball bounce its way towards her, stopping when it hit the tip of her boot.

"M.G?-Ow!" Penelope recoiled from the sudden pain in her shoulder. Her Spidey Senses tingled when she saw multiple pellets shooting their way towards her. Penelope jumped out of the way, dodging them all and landing back on the floor with her knees bent and her arm stretched out back ready to web her attacker.

"Boom. Now you're dead." M.G emerged from the shadows and stepped onto the basketball court, a BB gun strapped on his shoulder.

"Are you shitting me!" Penelope pulled her mask off.

"I shit you not, hero. You need to remember to always be alert no matter what." M.G walked over to her friend.

"Was the BB gun necessary?" Penelope smirked.

M.G eyed the gun in his hand and pursed his lips.

"Probably not the safest decision but it was fun!"

Penelope shook her head and started to walk out of the gym with M.G beside her.

Once they got outside, M.G looked down at his phone.

"I'm gonna tell Hope to stop by my place."

Penelope nodded, "I'll meet you there."

M.G saluted the raven haired girl as she shot a web at the light post across the street, swinging her way towards M.G's house.

"How did you get into the main office?" Hope asked, cushioning the pillow against the headboard before leaning back.

M.G gave her a smug grin, "We all have talents, Hope."

"And your talent is breaking into places...that's comforting to know." Hope chuckled, she turned towards Penelope who was still leaning against the window looking down at the floor.

"You alright there, Pen?"

Penelope raised her head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good just..-"

"I think I know what's going on..." Hope sighed.

Penelope and M.G shared questionable looks.

"You do?" Penelope asked skeptically.

Hope nodded, "I understand that you don't like Sofia-"

"That's an understatement." Penelope scoffed.

Hope raised her hand, "Let me finish. She's a great girl, Pen, you should give her a chance."

"You're so dense." M.G muttered.

"What?" Hope turned towards the boy.

"Uhh...I said you're right," M.G glanced over at Penelope to see the raven haired girl folding her arms and glaring at her, "We judged her too soon."

"Like hell we did!"

Hope rubbed her temple, "Penelope, listen to us, okay? Lizzie told me about a small gathering tomorrow night at Ella's apartment. You guys should come."

Penelope looked between Hope and M.G, her eyes lingered on the boy as if asking him what his motive was. The reassuring grin she received was enough for her to consider the offer.

"Fine."

\--------------

Hope pulled up outside the large apartment building. Penelope opened the door along with M.G and Hope, the three walked towards the front door. The short raven haired girl stayed in the back with M.G, she leaned over to whisper to the boy.

"This isn't a good idea."

M.G sighed, "Just go along with it. We need Hope to believe that we're cool with Sofia. This is also a good opportunity to talk to Sofia one on one...or two on one if you're counting me which I hope you do. I can stand behind you to make you look more intimidating."

Penelope chuckled, "You got it, dude."

Once they got inside they made their way up to the tenth floor. Hope knocked twice on apartment 10A. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Hope, glad you can make it!" Sofia patted Hope on the shoulder as the younger girl stepped inside. Sofia’s gaze fell on Penelope who had her eyes trained on her like a predator eyeing its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Come on in..Penelope."

Penelope walked inside, taking a step towards the wall to wait for M.G. The boy entered the apartment, narrowing his eyes at the college student, earning a glare in return.

"You must be M.G."

"You must be the asshole." M.G shot back.

Sofia raised her eyebrow, "Aww, Penelope talks about me?" She glanced over at the raven haired girl behind him before turning back to M.G, "Try to stay out of peoples closets this time?"

"As long as your friend has nothing to hide we shouldn't have a problem."

Penelope reached out and grabbed M.G's arm.

"Come on. Let's get this over with-"

"Oh come on, Pen, let's be civil-" Penelope grabbed Sofia by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, hobbit. We're not friends so don't call me Pen. We're here to make our friend happy, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

Sofia clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Careful. Remember what I said about keeping your sticky little hands to yourself.."

Penelope tore her hands off her shoulders and took a step back.

"Come on, M.G."

Sofia watched the two kids walk further into the apartment. The corners of her mouth twitched up into a mischievous grin.

Sofia walked back into the living room, seeing Sebastian and Ella preparing the drinks while Lizzie, Landon, Hope and Josie sat on the couch. He looked over at the corner of the room to see Penelope and M.G talking amongst themselves.

"Babe, tell Sebastian and Ella to hurry up! This girl needs her juice!" Josie winked, Sofia chuckled as she walked over to the table that was set up with drinks.

Sebastian turned his head, "Almost done."

Ella leaned over to whisper to Sofia, "How's Spidey?"

"Hollow threats and mean looks. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sofia grabbed the four drinks that Sebastian finished preparing and walked back to the couch, handing the glasses over to Josie and her friends.

Penelope folded her arms as she watched Josie drape herself onto Sofia.

"This is ridiculous.."

M.G followed her line of sight and smirked, "Trust me. There's nothing I would want more than to watch you beat his ass into the ground but we need to keep our cool."

"Fine. But if he edges me on, I'm hitting him." Penelope warned. M.G raised his bottled water up to his mouth and took a sip, raising his eyebrow at the raven haired girl.

"You'll be okay. Try not to think about it."

Penelope sighed and looked back at the group. Narrowing her eyes when she saw Sofia tangle her fingers in Josie's hair and pulling her in for a kiss. She opened her eyes and winked at the raven haired girl.

"...I gotta get outta here." Penelope turned to leave but M.G shot her arm in front of her.

"Don't let her get to you-"

"She's waving her in my face!" Penelope hissed. M.G turned his head and knitted his eyebrows when he saw that Sofia was making out with the brunette rather roughly.

"I can see why that would be an issue.."

"Exactly. So can we go, please?" Penelope begged.

M.G shook his head, "No need. I got it from here."

Penelope watched the boy walk over to the couch, setting herself down in between Josie and Sofia.

"Mind if I squeeze in here? No? Awesome!"

Sofia shot a glare towards Penelope who simply shrugged while sporting a smug grin.

Later that night, Penelope found herself stuck in a room with drunk college students and drunk high school seniors. The only sober ones were herself and Sofia.

Not wanting to deal with the possibility of being picked next in twister, Penelope excused herself to the kitchen where she took a seat on the stool.

"Having fun?"

Penelope turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just leave me alone for the remaining of the...forever."

Sofia chuckled, she leaned against the counter and took a sip of her beer. She tilted her head as she stared at Penelope. Noticing every little detail like the slight twitch in her eyelid, no challenge to figure out that it was caused by aggravation.

"Did you want something or are you just gonna continue staring at me like a creep?"

Sofia smirked, "I'm observant."

"No, you're just weird."

The college student walked over to the stool next to Penelope, taking a seat and resting her hands on her lap.

"Tell me something...how did you get your abilities?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "None of your business."

"I'd be a whole lot nicer if I was you. One signal is all it takes for Sebastian and Ella to attack your friends." Sofia raised her phone to show Penelope the message that was ready to send: Kill them.

Penelope clenched her jaw and averted her eyes towards the living room. Seeing her friends piled on each other and laughing sent a wave of happiness through her body and the only person keeping her away from it was Sofia.

"It was a freak accident at Oscorp."

Sofia smiled, "Now we're cooperating. All it takes is a threat? Interesting."

Penelope shot her head back towards Sofia, "You're threatening to kill my friends-"

"You think I'll make it that easy? I'm an observer, I'm observing your weaknesses." Sofia shook her head amusingly as she stood up to walk back to living room.

Penelope cursed under her breath. Just when she thought she would be able to enjoy some alone time, a very drunk Josie stumbled into the kitchen.

"Peneloppee!" The brunette threw her arms around Penelope's neck, buring her face in her shoulder.

"What's up, Josie, having fun?" Penelope couldn't help but smile at the goofy drunk side of Josie. The brunette was definitely very entertaining to watch.

"Noo. You're not out there playing twister with us! I was hoping I can get you under me." Josie raised her head and winked. Penelope felt her cheeks burn up.

"That's uh..Twisters not really my game, Jojo."

"Not with that grumpy attitude. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you come play...I'll be the one under YOU." Josie bit her lip as she jammed her finger against Penelope's chest.

"Who's the winner there?" Penelope gulped.

Josie leaned in, stopping when their noses touched, "Both of us."

Penelope let out a whine when Josie began leaning in, her eyes fluttering shut. The raven haired girl sucked in a breath and turned her head to the side. Josie's lips crashing onto her cheek.

"Aww..I missed." Josie purred.

"Josie, don't do this to me." Penelope shut her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "You're with Sofia, remember?"

Josie sighed, the smell of tequila filling Penelope's nose.

"I want you, though."

Penelope knitted her eyebrows together, "What?"

"Josie! We're leaving, get your ass over here!" Lizzie's drunken voice carried its way into the kitchen. Josie lightly patted Penelope on the chest before pushing herself off the raven haired girl and shuffling back into the living room.

Penelope sat there with a confused yet happy expression on her face. She stood up and made her way into the living room just in time to see Lizzie shut the front door behind her. Leaving Hope, M.G and Penelope alone with Sofia, Ella and Sebastian .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos it’s always appreciated.


	16. Totally, Everythings Fine

"You're friends with Connor Osborn?" Hope asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I wouldn't say we're close but we know each other fairly well," Sofia replied, bringing her beer up to his mouth to take a swig.

M.G narrowed his eyebrows, "You're acquaintances with the CEO of Oscorp? The boss of New York's source of power? Very convenient, don't you think?"

Sofia raised her eyebrow, "I'm afraid I don't know what you’re implying.."

"Mhm..it's just an observation. I'll be sure to remember this the next time New York experiences a major blackout," M.G shrugged, "Or when another Oscorp employee mysteriously gains electricity powers."

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, that night in Times Square. Thankfully Spider-Man was there to stop him."

M.G folded his arms, "Barely. One might say Max was..a perfect opponent, wouldn't you agree Penelope?"

A realization hit Penelope. She nodded, "Spider-Man sure got a pretty bad beat down that night. I heard his web-shooters got fucked up because of the electricity that dude kept shooting. Take away the web-shooters and what's left, right?"

Sofia glared at the vigilante, clenching her jaw and fist. Sebastian noticed this and he narrowed his eyes at Penelope.

"It's getting late. I think it's time for you to go."

The corners of Penelope's mouth were turned up into one of her famous smirks, the pride radiating off of her, the glint in her eye daring him to challenge her.

M.G slapped his hands together as he stood up from the couch.

"Well, this was fun. Come on, Mikealson."

Hope, more confused than ever, followed M.G out the front door. Penelope zipped up her hoodie, the three college students stared her down with hatred in their eyes. Penelope walked out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Why can't we just settle this now! Have you spoken to-"

"Enough, Sebastian! To conduct the perfect experiment one needs to be patient. The greatest hunter observes its prey before it strikes."

\------------

"You guys wanna explain to me what the hell that was back there?" Hope shook her head with disapproval as she turned the ignition on. M.G leaned over and switched through the different stations when he found a decent one he sat back in his seat.

Penelope sighed, "We're not gonna bother explaining."

Hope sent a confused look at Penelope through the rearview mirror, "What do you mean? It's me, you guys can tell me."

M.G shook his head, "Just forget it, Hope-"

"No! There's been a weird vibe between us ever since..I don't even know-"

"Ever since you got together with Lizzie," Penelope added. The car fell silent for a moment before Hope spoke up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, ever since you two got together you've had a closed mind about everything. I'm pretty sure that if two hooked up before the incident in Oscorp you wouldn't have believed me about the spider bite."

Hope raised her hand slightly off the steering wheel, "Penelope, that's not true."

"It is, Hope," M.G chimed in, "Lizzie is the most closed-minded person I've ever met and it's rubbing off on you."

Hope slowed down at the red light, lowering her hands onto her lap.

"Is this about the Sofia thing? You guys are still on that?-"

"You see! If you would just listen to us a-and look past her charm you would see that she's not the innocent writer she claims to be." Penelope leaned forward, her hands gripping the headrest of Hope's seat.

Hope pursed her lips. She's never questioned her friends’ intuition before, why was it different now? Was pleasing Lizzie really worth risking her friendship with her best friends?

"Alright..alright, I'll keep an open mind about all this. Come to think of it she's always been a bit off in some way.."

M.G threw his fist in the air, "The team is back together! Alright, we'll fill you in on everything tomorrow."

\-----------

"So let me get this straight," Hope shut her locker and turned to her best friends, "Sofia wants to become Spider-Man's perfect enemy and she's been basically stalking Penelope to find out her weaknesses?"

M.G nodded, "She thinks Josie's her biggest weakness..hence why she's with her."

Hope pursed her lips, "So yesterday..?"

M.G smirked, "I just put two and two together. She said she's all buddy-buddy with Connor. Connor is the CEO of the city's power source and an employee mysteriously shows up with the ability to control electricity? Too big of a coincidence if you ask me."

"So you think they had something to do with it?" Hope asked.

M.G tilted his head and he thought it over, "Not..entirely but I think Sofia and her buddies had to be involved somehow. Connor could be the innocent bystander."

Hope snapped her fingers when a sudden realization hit her, "So Max was like...a test in a way? To see how Penelope would adapt and deal with the situation."

M.G smiled proudly, finally, she was catching on, "Exactly."

Penelope glanced up at the clock above them, "We gotta go to science now before Mr. Williams has a fit again...M.G."

M.G rolled his eyes, "That wasn't my fault. It was you who wanted to stay in the field a little longer to watch the cheerleaders. Might I remind you as to why...ahem Josie ahem."

Hope chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot she was a cheerleader for a while last year."

Penelope blushed, "Alright, can we just go!"

The three friends got to class right as the bell rang, their teacher looking up from his desk to give them a disapproving look.

"Don't bother taking your seats, I made seating charts so if you would please line up to the side and I'll call you out two at a time." Mr. Nelson chuckled when the class let out a series of groans and complaints.

"Now, be quiet so you can listen for your names. Hope and Josie. Mya and Ethan. Penelope and Monika. M.G and Connor." Mr. Nelson continued calling out names until everyone was in their assigned seats.

Penelope tapped her fingers awkwardly against her new desk, her eyes darting at the tall blonde seated next to her. According to M.G, this girl was a stuck up bitch and Penelope knew she didn't have the tolerance for that.

"Now, if you would please turn to chapter three and work with your new partners on questions one through four. Be careful with the chemicals, wear your goggles."

Monika opened her textbook and turned her body towards Penelope.

"Would you like to split the questions in half? I do two and you do two?"

Penelope nodded and opened her textbook to work on the first two. The photographer stood up and grabbed Test Tube 2 and the blue crystals in the middle of the desk. Monika glanced up from her Test Tube to see the raven-haired girl purse her lips as she looked between two different sets of crystals.

"Need help?"

Penelope looked up and shook her head, "No, I'm fine." The raven-haired girl bit her lip as she dropped the crystals inside, her eyes widening when the liquid began to foam when it was supposed to change colour.

Monika chuckled, "Here, let me." Penelope placed her test tube into the basket and watched the blonde walk around the table over to her side, carrying a new Test Tube 2 and crystals.

"You need to crush it and then use the scooper to pour it inside." Monika leaned in front of Penelope, giving the raven-haired girl a good view of her cleavage. The blonde grabbed the scooper and pulled back, stopping midway to look at the raven-haired girl. Penelope bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"Here you are. Take this, use the tip..pound on the crystals a few times and once they're crushed, scoop it and gently pour it inside the test tube."

Penelope wasn't sure how someone can make instructions sound sexy but this girl accomplished it. Penelope wasn't sure if she was even listening to her, her mind went blank when Monika's pupils dilated.

"Thanks." Penelope took the materials out of the blonde's hands and tried her best not to fuck up this time. Thankfully, the liquid turned into the greenish colour it was supposed to be.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The blonde smiled. Penelope blushed, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her eyes to the other side of the room. The situation in front of her seemed to distract her from Josie quickly looking away to turn her attention back down at her test tube.

Hope noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows, "Everything okay?"

Josie looked at Hope and smiled brightly, "Totally," she looked back at Penelope's station and saw the raven-haired girl fidget under Monika's gaze, "Everything's fine."

\----------

Penelope plopped herself down on the couch once she got home. M.G and Hope took their seats next to Penelope, placing the raven-haired girl's legs on top of their thighs as if it were a practiced routine.

"So I couldn't help but notice Monika getting quite cozy with her new lab partner." M.G raised his eyebrow at Penelope.

"No comment."

Hope threw her head back, "That's what that was!"

"What do you mean?"

"Josie was acting weird all of a sudden."

M.G smirked, "Oh how the tables have turned!"

Penelope groaned, "Shut up.."

Aunt May walked into the living room with a bowl in her hands.

"What are we talking about?" Hope and M.G reached forward and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl Aunt May placed on the coffee table.

"Penelope's love life."

"Love life?!"

"Dude!" Penelope's eyes shot open only to glare at the boy next to her.

"Does it have anything to do with that girl?" Aunt May tilted her head and squinted her eyes.

Hope chuckled, "Her name is Josie and it has everything to do with her."

Penelope groaned, "I hate all of you."

Josie threw her pillow over her face and let out a loud groan.

\------------

"You're overreacting, Jo." Landon snickered.

"She was all over her!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow away from the brunette, multiple strands of brown hair fell across Josie's face.

"You're not even certain that she was even flirting back."

Josie propped herself up on her elbows, "I know how she is. She gets all awkward and squirmy..that's how she was with me and that's how she was in class."

Landon laid down beside Josie and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Jo, you have a sweet girl that really cares about you."

Lizzie nodded, "This shouldn't be affecting you the way it is."

Josie bit her lip and shrugged. Landon pointed his finger at the brunette.

"Do you even love Sofia?"

Josie shook her head.

"Oh dear god. Okay, Josie, you're making this way more complicated than it needs to be. Why are you with Sofia?" Lizzie sighed.

"It's just easier."

\-------------

Sofia paced around her dorm room, Sebastian and Ella leaning against the wall, biting their lips nervously.

"H-how could this have happened?"

Sebastian and Ella hesitated to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Sofia shouted, smashing her fist against the wall.

"I-I don't know. We followed all of your instructions that night-"

"Then why is M.G catching on? If he gets to Special Projects this whole experiment is gonna blow over!" Sofia steadied herself against her desk, looking over the plan layouts written on different pieces of paper. With one swift motion, she sent all the papers flying off the table.

He let out a hollow laugh, "Guys, we need to start now. We're being faced with complications because of that damn Hope kid and her annoying questions," Sofia turned back around to look at her friends, "Send them in."

Ella scurried her way to the door, whistling down the hallway. The blonde reentered the room along with two other people.

"Give me some good news."

"Penelope reacted to my approach. Just like you wanted." Monika rested her hands on her hips while Niklaus stood behind her with his arms behind his back.

"You see, guys. She followed my instructions and gave me the outcome I was looking for. Can it be any simpler than that?" Sofia scratched the back of her neck and turned to Niklaus.

"Because of recent difficulties regarding Max and Oscorp...I'm gonna need you to wipe the servers clean. I don't want anything tracing back to me," Sofia walked over to Sebastian, "As for you, I'm gonna need you to bring Josie to the park. Let her know that I'll be by the rock. I need to make sure I'm still in the clear with her. Ella, check-in on Hope."

Sofia grabbed her coat and exited the room, everyone else following close behind her.

\------------

Ella knocked on Hope's front door, looking around the hallway while she waited for someone to answer. She turned his attention to the middle-aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

Ella smiled, "Hi, I'm a friend of Hope's. Can she step out for a minute?"

"She's not home at the moment, I'm sorry."

Ella frowned, "Oh, do you know where I can find her?"

"If you know Penelope Park, you can check her house."

"Awesome, thank you, Mrs. Mikealson."

"Oh, dear, call me Hayley."

Ella grinned, "Have a good night, Hayley."

The blonde exited the apartment building and pulled out her phone.

"She's at Penelope's house."

** _“Well hurry over there!”_ **

Ella quickly got back into her car and drove over to Penelope's house. She parked at the corner across the street, looking at the white and brown house up ahead. She noticed the lights in the upstairs room were on, seeing shadows moving around.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"Ella?"

\-------------

Sebastian waved at the brunette as she walked out of the front entrance of her apartment building.

"Hiya."

Josie smiled, "Hey. So what's this about?"

The brunette shrugged, "You know Sofia. Always the mysterious one." Sebastian opened the car door for Josie, letting her settle inside before making his way over to the driver's seat.

The car ride to central park was silent. Josie casually stole glances at the college student, noticing how he would tighten his grip on the steering wheel whenever he looked at the time. Before she can ask what his deal was, he pulled up in front of the entrance of the park.

"Here we are. She said she's by the rock."

Josie exited the car and walked onto the sidewalk, hearing the car wheels screech as Sebastian drove off. The brunette walked onto the path and made her way to the big rock by the far end of the park. She instantly noticed Sofia sitting on the top of the rock, her feet dangling off the edge. She glanced down and smiled upon seeing Josie, gesturing for her to climb up and join her.

Josie carefully climbed up the rock and finally reached her girlfriend at the top.

"Thanks for coming."

Josie snickered, "You couldn't have picked a bench as a rendezvous spot?"

Sofia chuckled, "I'm a writer...I like to be extravagant."

"So why did you want to meet up?"

Sofia looked up at the sky, admiring how the bright orange shades illuminated the park.

"I wanted to make sure we were okay."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Sofia shrugged, "I could be overthinking things but I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

Josie looked back down at the grass below them.

"Um..actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sofia clenched her fists from inside her coat pockets.

\---------

"Landon? What are you doing here?" Ella whispered, slightly lowering herself further down her seat.

"I just left Josie's place. I needed to give Hope's science notes back and she's here-What are you doing here?" The curly-haired boy raised his eyebrow questionably at the blonde as she tried to hide her face behind the collar of his coat.

"I uh...I had to talk to Hope."

Landon squinted his eyes before smiling, "Well, come on. We can walk together, you look like a creep sitting there in your car."

Ella failed to think of an excuse so she opened her door and walked across the street with Landon. Once they got to Penelope's house, Landon knocked twice on the door. He smiled when the short raven-haired girl opened the door.

"Hey, Peez, I just need to give this back to Hope." Landon walked past Penelope and up the stairs.

Penelope folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blonde standing on her porch.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Hope."

Penelope chewed on her bottom lip, "Why?"

Ella sighed, "I just need to talk to her. Can you send her down?"

"No."

The blonde shut her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, "I just need to-Hope!"

Penelope pushed Ella back and walked onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell! Leave!"

Ella groaned, "Why are you against me talking to her?"

"Because I don't trust you," Penelope said matter-of-factly.

Ella darted her eyes between Penelope's, "She knows doesn't she?"

Penelope clenched her jaw and averted her eyes to the street behind Ella.

\-----------

Niklaus hacked into Oscorps servers on his laptop, he opened every file that mentioned Max's accident but frowned when he kept receiving a Blocked Access page.

"What's the problem?" Monika leaned over his shoulder.

"Someone's blocking me out."

"Trace it back! Use the webcam!"

"I'm trying!" Niklaus entered different codes until a screen popped up, showing Michael folding his arms.

"Care to explain, Niklaus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we go what's sof going to do to josie now


	17. The Bat of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter contains a bit of violence.

Sofia sighed and reached out to grab Josie's hand.

"What is it?"

Josie looked down at their hands and back at her, "I don't think this," she gestured between them, "is working out. When we met, I had just broken up with my girlfriend and her and I were-what we had isn't something I can completely move on from. It's not fair to either of us if we continue seeing each other while I still have feelings for her."

Sofia lowered her head and let out a hollow laugh, "This isn't how it was supposed to turn out."

Josie bit her lip, "I know, Sofia, but you need to understand-"

"NO..you need to understand. Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to keep you happy? To-to make sure you wouldn't wanna go back into th-that arachnids arms-"

"Arachnid?" Josie's eyes widened, "How do you.."

Sofia shut her eyes and sniggered, "You wanna know something, Josie?"

Josie knitted her eyebrows together and nodded.

Sofia released her grip on her hand and stood up. The brunette followed suit and soon they were climbing their way down the rock.

"Spider-Man can take everything that's thrown at her..a gunshot, multiple punches to the face-a fucking Lizard for crying out loud!"

Sofia stopped walking to look down at Josie. The brunette felt her heartbeat begin to race against her chest when Sofia smirked at her.

"But when you threaten a certain brunette," Sofia caught Josie by her forearm when she stepped back, "You get Spider-Man eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Let go of me." Josie tugged at her arm but to no avail.

"But if I do that you'll go off to your hero. I can't let that happen, Josie." Sofia laughed.

The college student looked around and grabbed Josie by the waist, covering her mouth and leading her towards her car.

\-----------

"Yes, she knows and you're not going anywhere near her." Penelope hissed. Ella glared down at the raven-haired girl.

"Penelope!"

Penelope turned her head towards the house when she heard Hope's voice call her from inside.

"We're not done here." Penelope lifted up her sleeve, revealing her web shooter, and shot a web at her wrist, sticking her to the railing behind her. Ella watched the raven-haired girl disappear into the house.

Penelope entered her room to find Landon and Hope on her bed looking down at her phone, M.G leaning over Hope's shoulder.

"What's up?"

M.G looked up, worry written all over his face.

"It's Josie."

Penelope felt a lump in her throat, "W-what about Josie? Is she okay? Where is she?!"

Hope stood up, phone in hand, "She sent me a video."

Penelope took the phone and pressed play, seeing a frightened Josie heavily breathing in what looked to be the back seat of a car.

‘‘Hope, get Penelope. S-Sofia...I don't even know. She's taking me to some warehouse and she's using me to lure Penelope there. We're at some gas station right now, I don't know how long she'll be. Just..help me, Hope."

Penelope let out a shaky breath, handing the phone back to Hope and walking over to her closet.

Landon stood up, "We gotta help her-"

"I'm going there now. Stay here."

M.G shook his head, "You don't know where this warehouse is-"

"I'll find it!" Penelope, now wearing her suit, walked towards the window.

Hope grabbed her wrist, "Pen, you can't do this on your own. We need to put our heads together and think of a game plan."

"Josie doesn't have that kind of time, Hope! She's in trouble and I have to save her!"

"Peez, dammit! You need us right now, so does Josie. We're going with you." M.G folded his arms, along with Landon and Hope. Penelope darted her eyes between the three and nodded.

Landon furrowed his eyebrows, "How are we supposed to find this warehouse? This is New York! You know how many abandoned shit there is here!"

Penelope snapped her fingers, "Ella. She's gotta know."

"Is she still downstairs?" Landon asked, already making his way to the door.

"Yeah, I webbed her to the railing, go get her."

Landon hurried down the stairs and onto the porch, seeing the blonde trying to rip her way out of the webbing.

"And to think...I thought we had something going on." Landon narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Ella smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Kirby-"

"Shut the hell up." Landon used his keys to rip the webbing off her wrist, grabbing her by the ear and leading her upstairs.

"Ow ow ow."

The curly-haired boy shoved the blonde into Penelope 's room. Ella looked around and chuckled.

"Honestly, this is not what I pictured your room to look like-"

Penelope shot a web at her chest and pulled her towards her, punching her in the face and pushed her against the wall behind her, shooting two webs at her wrists to trap her.

"Here's how this is gonna go: I-We ask the questions. You answer them."

Ella moved her jaw to the side to ease the pain, "And if I don't answer them?"

Penelope smiled, "I suggest you do because they," she pointed at her friends, "won't hold me back when I beat the answers outta you, okay?"

Ella lowered her gaze to her clenched fist. She looked back up at the vigilante and nodded.

"Good. Now, we got a very disturbing video from Josie. Saying that Sofia is taking her to a warehouse. Where's the warehouse?" Penelope folded her arms and squinted her eyes. Ella looked down and sighed.

"She's taking her there because their meeting didn't go the way he wanted it to-"

"No shit. Answer the question, blondie." M.G said, walking over to Penelope's side.

"I'm president of the debate team. She never told me where it was-"

"Do I peg you as someone you can lie to without getting your ass kicked?" Penelope said, her voice low and laced with anger.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I'm not lying! She only told Sebastian."

Hope pursed her lips, "Call him, then."

"You expect me to betray my best friend?" Ella chuckled.

Penelope raised her fist and narrowed her eyes.

Ella gulped, "My phone is in my pocket.."

Landon smiled, "Aww, they're so cute when they cooperate." He walked over and slipped his hand into her front pocket, taking out the iPhone and raising it to the blonde.

"Password, please."

Ella sighed, "2244"

Landon typed in the password and went to her contacts, scrolling to Sebastian's number and pressing call.

“Yo, where are you? Did you talk to Hope?”

Ella bit her lip, "Uh, yeah yeah I talked to her. We're still in the clear."

“Nice. Sofia called me. Josie knows and she's sending her to the warehouse. Where are you so I can pick you up?”

Ella's eyes darted between the seniors in front of her. Her gaze falling on Penelope who raised her eyebrow, daring her to double-cross her.

"Just give me the address and I'll meet you there."

“Whatever. Just trying to save you the gas but okay. It's on 5th street and Court Square.”

"Alright. See you there." Landon ended the call and put the phone back in Ella's pocket.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Not until Josie's safe," Penelope muttered.

"Which she'll never be if she's with you. You think this all stops with Sofia?" Ella smirked.

Hope grabbed her by the collar, "You need to shut up, man."

"We need someone to stay here with him. Aunt May comes back from work at nine and I don't know how long we'll be."

"We can take him to my place. My parents are out of town." Landon offered.

Penelope nodded, "Alright, cool. Hope, drive them to Landon's and meet me at the warehouse."

"You got it."

\-------------

"So, enlighten me, Niklaus. Why were you snooping around the databases?" Michael sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

Monika paced behind her brother, chewing at her bottom lip. Niklaus nervously tapped his fingers against the desk.

"When you sent me to Oscorp to get the footage of the accident I was caught in the lab by this college student. He's friends with Connor, more or less, and he has an agenda that involves him-"

"What kind of agenda?" Michael leaned forward.

"It's a personal vendetta, sir."

"Very well. What does the Osborn kid have to do with this personal vendetta?"

"He has access to Special Projects-"

"Special Projects? That's a restricted area in Oscorp, what could a college student want from there?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Is he a threat?"

"Not to us." Monika chimed in.

"Alright. Carry on then. Leave no traces, Niklaus."

Monika turned to her brother once the video chat ended. Niklaus leaned back and ran his hands down his face.

"It'll be fine. Don't stress."

Niklaus rubbed the hand on his shoulder, "Let's get to work. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can go back home."

\------------

Sofia pulled the sack off of Josie's head, the brunette looked around nervously, strands of hair falling to her face.

"Now, just sit tight until my guys come here."

Josie narrowed her eyes at the brunette, she grunted as she attempted to free herself from the restraints around her wrists. She sat back in the chair when it seemed that she won't be breaking free anytime soon.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sofia raised her head from her place behind the table draped with a white sheet.

"An experiment. I wanna see if Penelope can tap into her killing instincts to save either herself or someone she loves. Now, since my first attempt with Max didn't work, although, the electricity affected her web-shooters so that was good to know; what's Spider-Man without her web-shooters, right?"

Sofia pulled the drape off the table, revealing a large tray of knives and syringes.

"So that brings me to you. If you're in danger...Penelope will do anything to save you, right? It's fascinating if you really think about it. Priorities, and the limits she's willing to reach to make sure you're safe-"

"How do you even know all of this?"

Sofia smiled, "I'm glad you asked, babe," he grabbed a knife and walked over to Josie, "See, I've been researching Spider-Man ever since there was a Spider-Man to research. I studied all her moves, all her techniques. Until one night...I see her visiting an apartment building,"

He raised the knife up to her cheek and stroked the cold blade against her skin. Josie shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, her chest rising at a rapid pace.

"I find out it's your building and then I do even more research. I find out that you go to Midtown High, have a girlfriend named Penelope, a member of the debate team, the list goes on. I couldn't find much about Penelope, she's not really involved in extracurricular activities like you are, so I dig a little deeper,"

Sofia walked around to stand behind the brunette, resting her hands on her shoulders.

"I find out that she takes photos of Spider-Man. Sebastian tells me that someone that's able to get close up and personal with New York's favourite hero can, sure enough, get us the information that we were seeking. I set up a meeting with Jameson, gave him my number to give to Penelope so she can give me a call. He ended up giving me her address so I can do it myself and stop wasting his time. But just as I was about to knock on her door I hear a thump from the roof above the porch and then Spider-Man swings off towards the city."

Sofia leaned over Josie's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't take Einstein to put the pieces together."

In a swift motion, Sofia looped her arm around Josie's neck, pressing the blade against her throat.

"N-no, please-"

"Shut..up." Sofia pressed the blade harder against Josie's neck, the brunettes bottom lip quivered when she felt the knife tear her skin.

\-----------------

Hope pulled up in front of Landon's house, exiting the car and walking around to the passenger side.

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed Ella by the arm and followed them inside.

"Was tying me up really necessary?"

M.G rolled his eyes, "Yes." Landon leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"This is not how I imagined tying her up for the first time."

M.G snorted, "Oh, Kirby."

Landon led them into his room and rolled his chair towards Hope.

"Put her there."

Hope nodded and placed Ella down on the chair, reaching into her bag and pulling out a roll of duct tape. She pulled the tape and placed it on Ella's chest, rotating around the chair until the blonde was securely strapped down.

"What? You guys don't trust me?" Ella smirked.

M.G snatched the tape out of Hope's hand, ripping a piece off with his teeth and slapping it onto the college student's mouth.

"MMPH!"

Hope tossed the tape onto Landon's bed and turned to M.G.

"Come on we gotta go." Hope turned to Landon and furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you gonna be okay? Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go and save my best friend."

Hope and M.G exited the room and ran back outside to Hope's car.

"Alright, you. My house, my rules. So just sit there quietly while I read comics." Landon walked over to his nightstand and pulled out multiple comic books.

"Mmph."

"What?"

"Mmph." Ella thrusted forward towards Landon and darted her eyes towards the comic books.

Landon raised up the red one, "This one?"

Ella shook his head.

"This one?" He raised one of the Hulk.

Ella nodded.

"Thanks." Landon smiled. Ella playfully rolled her eyes and listened to Landon read the comic aloud since that seemed like the only thing she was able to do.

\-------------

Hope tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as they neared the warehouse.

"W-what if she hurt her-"

"You and I, along with Penelope, will kick her ass if she lays her hands on her." M.G lightly punched his friend's shoulder when he saw her tighten her grip around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about Jo, she'll be fine."

Hope nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

"Park over there." M.G pointed at the parking spot at the corner of the block. Hope backed up into the spot and turned off the ignition, she reached into the backseat to grab her bat.

"Ah, yes. The Bat of Justice." M.G rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What did you bring?"

M.G narrowed his eyes and reached over his seat to grab his nunchucks and a nine-millimetre pistol. Hope's eyes widened upon seeing the gun, she lowered the boy's hand.

"M.G! What the hell!"

M.G slipped the gun into the back of his jeans and rolled his eyes, "It's just a nine millimetre."

"Just a nine-millimetre! How did you even get that?"

"You ask too many questions. Come on, Josie's in trouble remember?" M.G exited the car and started walking towards the warehouse with Hope close behind. At the sound of a web being shot, they looked up and saw Spider-Man land on top of the light post.

"I saw Sebastian's car, enter through the back there's a door." Spider-Man swung over to the roof of the warehouse while M.G and Hope made their way towards the back. Hope opened the door and turned to M.G, the boy nodded and they both walked in.

"Everything's fine..everything's cool-" Hope gripped the bat tighter as she raised it up.

"I know, Hope." M.G rolled his eyes.

"I'm reassuring myself..you have a fucking gun for fuck's sake."

"Oh, you're such a wimp."

Hope looked over her shoulder to glare at the boy. They walked into a room filled with rusty metal tables, chains and shattered glass on the floor.

"This place is one hell of a fixer-upper," Hope muttered.

M.G walked over to a large glass window, looking through until she noticed there were people there.

"Get down!" He whispered. Hope dropped down without question and leaned against a table.

M.G slowly lifted his head, seeing Sofia standing behind a large table with knives, talking to Josie. He averted his eyes and saw Josie strapped down to a wooden chair.

"This son of a bitch. When I get my hands on her.."

Hope crawled over to the boy, leaning back against the wall and holding her bat flush against her chest.

"Do we go in?"

M.G shook his head, "No, we gotta wait for Penelope ."

Hope nodded, lifting her head to see Sofia press the knife against Josie's cheek.

"M.G.."

The boy shushed him, "We need to wait for Penelope -"

"She has a fucking knife pressed to her cheek!"

"She'll be fine," M.G reassured, he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Hope or himself. With a sigh, M.G raised his head and gasped when he saw Sofia press the knife to Josie's neck.

"Where the fuck is Penelope ..."

Meanwhile, on the roof, Spider-Man was dodging multiple blows to the face. Sebastian swung his fist at the vigilante repeatedly, Spider-Man leaped in the air and landed on Sebastian's shoulders. The college student fell back, he reached into his holster and pulled out a knife and started to flail it in front of him. Spider-Man recoiled when the blade sliced her stomach.

"How'd you like that, Spidey?" Sebastian smiled smugly, he sprang to his feet and charged towards Spider-Man. Grabbing her by the waist and pushing her back. The impact caused them to fall onto the skylight, shattering the glass and falling through.

"FUCK-" Sebastian yelled, seeing his life flash before his eyes as he neared the ground of the warehouse. Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist, spinning them around as they fell. She made sure that he was on top of her before they hit the ground.

Sofia pulled away from Josie to look ahead.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance don't you, Penelope ?"

Spider-Man pushed Sebastian off to the side, slowly standing up to stretch her limbs.

"Penelope!" Josie yelped, Sofia pressed the knife to her neck once again.

M.G and Hope burst through the door, holding up their weapons.

"I'm rethinking the whole gun thing, thanks for bringing it."

Sofia retracted his knife from Josie's neck and slipped it back into his holster.

"And you brought the whole gang!" Sofia turned to M.G and smirked, "Oh, M.G. Do you even know how to use that-"

M.G shot at the table behind Sofia, a glass bottle shattering.

"What were you saying?"

Sofia raised her eyebrows, "I respect that."

Spider-Man walked towards the college student, clenching her fists.

"Just make the smart decision and let her go, dude."

Sofia raised the knife back to Josie's neck, "Ah ah ah...one more step and she's dead."

"P-Penelope !" Josie shut her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Penelope stopped in her tracks, Hope and M.G standing behind her with their weapons raised.

Josie tried turning her head away, "Sofia, p-please. Let me go." A helpless cry escaped her lips, the sound only broke the hearts of Penelope, M.G and Hope.

"But we're just getting started..." Sofia snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger but hopefully I'll update this weekend. Hope you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos it always appreciated


	18. Dumb Move Mikaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been gone a looooong time but in back, lately I've been feeling unmotivated to keep up with this but it is my winter break so hopefully in the next week or so I will upload the rest and complete this.

Lizzie parked her car in front of Landon's house. She had tried to get in contact with her friends all night but no one seemed to be answering their phones. With an annoyed huff, she exited her car and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock when she noticed that the door was unlocked, furrowing her eyebrows, she twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. The blonde made her way upstairs to her friend's room, rolling her eyes when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the room down the hall.

Lizzie stomped her way to Landon's room, "Landon, you're lucky it was me who walked in because if it were to be some creep-what the fuck is going on here?" She stopped at the doorway, quirking her eyebrow when she saw Landon sitting cross-legged on his bed while Ella still sat trapped on the chair with a bored expression.

Landon's eyes widened, "Lizzie! Um..what are you doing here?"

Lizzie folded her arms and stepped inside the room, "I was calling everyone and their mother but no one answered." Landon bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers.

"Liz, sit down." Landon gestured to the space on the bed in front of her. Lizzie tilted her head to the side at the sudden change in Landon's tone. Changing from shocked to serious.

"What is it?" Lizzie walked over to the bed, glancing at Ella as she took the offered seat. Landon noticed this and smirked.

"I'll explain about that," She pointed at the blonde strapped down on the swivel chair, "After I tell you this."

Lizzie slowly nodded, "Alright.."

Landon bit his lip and reached behind her to grab his phone. Going into his conversation with Hope, he clicked on the video of Josie that he told her to send him.

"Watch this."

Lizzie's finger hovered over the play button, knitting her eyebrows together as she looked up at Landon. The curly-haired boy licked his lips and nodded, encouraging her to click play.

Lizzie finally clicked play and watched the video. As it progressed she brought her hand up and covered her mouth as a terrified gasp escaped her lips. With watery eyes, Lizzie looked back up at Landon, placing the phone back on the bed.

"What the hell! Where's Josie?! We need to get my dad! Where's the warehouse?!-"

Landon reached out and grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders, "Lizzie, breath. Hope, M.G, and Penelope are there now to stop Sofia. I had to stay here to keep an eye on Ella."

"Why didn't you call me right away?" Lizzie asked, hurt that none of her friends even bothered to call her when they found out. Landon opened and closed his mouth, everything happened so fast.

"It all happened so fast, Liz. The only thing that registered to us was to go and get Josie. I'm so sorry." Landon stroked the blonde's arm Lizzie pursed her lips and nodded. She understood where Landon was coming from.

"We need to call my dad."

Landon stood up from his bed, "You're right. Which means we gotta leave now."

Lizzie pointed at Ella, "Wait but what about her?"

Ella looked over at Landon and raised her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. Landon walked over to her and ripped the tape off her mouth, wincing when her eyes practically shot out of their sockets.

"..Ow!" Ella shot a glare at Landon.

"You're coming with us."

Ella scoffed, "Like hell I am. I don't plan on losing my scholarship by going with you two to Captain Saltzman-"

Lizzie grabbed the collar of her shirt, speaking in a low voice.

"Zip it. You should have thought about that before you went off being Sofia's sidekick."

Ella raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner, "I'm not her sidekick. And I'm not going."

Landon rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet, "You're coming with us whether you like it or not." The curly-haired boy walked out holding a hoodie in one hand while the other held a pistol.

Lizzie jolted back, "Landon James Kirby! What the fuck! Where did you get that?"

Landon shrugged, "My dad is a worried guy."

Ella leaned back against the chair, "Chill, dude."

Landon walked over to the college student and began to rip the tape off, releasing her.

"You will cooperate or so help me god I'll tell Penelope to web you to the top of the Empire State building. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear. Okay okay okay, just put that thing away before you hurt someone." Ella raised her arm in front of her to shield herself.

Landon slipped his hoodie over his head, stuffing the weapon into the front waistband of his jeans and pulling the hem of his hoodie down to cover it.

"Let's go." Landon led the blondes out of the house, earning a scowl from Lizzie when he was about to leave the front door unlocked once again. Landon rolled his eyes and took his keys out of his pocket, locking the door.

\----------

Sofia moved away from Josie, taking small steps towards Spider-Man.

"Show me how much of a hero you really are, Spidey." The college student reached into the holster inside her jacket and pulled out a Colt Python, shooting the gun in Spider-Man's direction, bringing the fight into full swing.

M.G and Hope stumbled their way towards Josie, the boy unbuckled the restraints around the brunette's wrists while Hope unbuckled the ones around her ankles. Once she was free, Josie threw herself into Hope's welcoming arms. Releasing her to hug M.G.

"God, I'm so happy to see you guys."

M.G smiled, "Let's go, Josie."

Hope turned back to Penelope, seeing her flip over Sofia and kick her back, sending her to the floor.

"I'll catch up with you." The redhead ran towards the fight and swung her bat, hitting Sofia in the back.

M.G and Josie ran towards the room that he and Hope entered from, recoiling back when the door they were about to open was suddenly shot. The girls turned around to see Sebastian limping his way over to them, holding up his pistol.

"You're not going anywhere, Josie."

Josie stood behind M.G as the boy raised his own gun at the college student.

Sofia grabbed the top of Hope's bat when she gave it another swing forward and shoved it back, hitting Hope in the forehead with the flat area of the bottom. Spider-Man jumped in front of Hope when Sofia pointed her gun at her. Penelope smacked the weapon out of Sofia's hand, shooting a web at her face and pulling her forward as she swung her leg up, kicking her in the face.

Sofia fell to the side, putting all of her weight on her forearms as she waited for the ringing in her ears to stop. She grimaced at the metallic taste in her mouth, spitting the blood onto the floor and turning her head to smirk at the hero as she walked over to her, clenching her fists.

"Finish me off, Park. If you're strong enough."

"Shut the fuck up!" Penelope grunted, kicking her in the side to turn her over. Sofia screamed out in pain as she shot her hand down to her new injury. She looked up at the masked face hovering over her.

Hope jogged over to them, her eyes darting between Sofia and Penelope.

"Go check on M.G and Josie. I'll take it from here." Penelope instructed as she looked over her shoulder. Hope nodded and turned on her heel and ran to the other side of the warehouse to look for her friends.

\----------------

Lizzie, Ella, and Landon ran inside the police station, looking around the room for Alaric. Lizzie pointed towards the back when she spotted him talking to his partner.

"Over there!"

Landon and Ella followed her, ignoring the questioning looks from the other officers.

"Daddy," Lizzie announced.

Alaric turned around and raised his eyebrow when he saw the three.

He turned back to his partner, "Make sure to keep me posted." Once his partner made his way back to his desk, Alaric turned back to the kids and folded his arms.

"What seems to be the problem, Lizzie?"

It was at that moment when the entire situation hit Landon. The curly-haired boy soon broke down to tears.

"That's the question of the century, Mr. Saltzman," Landon took a deep breath, "Josie's in trouble."

Alaric furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell does that mean? Where is she?"

Lizzie placed a comforting hand on Landon's back before answering, "Sofia kidnapped her. She's trapped in a warehouse in 5th street and Court Square. Penelope is there now but I'm sure she could use the help from an armed police force."

Alaric grabbed his gun, "You three go on home. I'll take it from here."

Lizzie shook her head, "We're equipped to handle this, daddy. We're going."

Ella sighed and bit her lip, taking a step forward, "Sir, I'm an accomplice-"

"Excuse me?"

Landon placed a hand on her shoulder, "What she means to say is, we're involved now and we want to help."

Ella furrowed her eyebrows and Landon gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Alaric nodded and turned to the officers scurried around the room.

"I need every available officer outside in their cars now. We have a 2-0-7 in progress on 5th street and Court Square, proceed with caution."

"Do we know the victim's name?" Officer Jacob asked.

Alaric reloaded his gun, "It's my daughter. Let's go!"

Landon, Lizzie, and Ella watched the officers follow Captain Saltzman out the door. Ella turned to the curly-haired boy beside her.

"I was gonna turn myself in, why'd you do that?"

Landon smiled, "You're the biggest asshole in the world for going along with Sofia's plan but I can see the good in people and during our time together before Lizzie came I can see that you have enough room for redemption by helping us take down Sofia."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and added, "Not to mention you were actually about to turn yourself despite what you said about losing your scholarship."

Ella smiled at them and gestured towards the door, "Let's go help your friend."

\------------

Hope ran towards Sebastian, jumping forward and tackling the college student to the ground.

"Get the fuck away from them!"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and threw his elbow back, making contact with Hope's nose. She tumbled back, releasing a groan. Sebastian stood up and smirked as he raised his gun and pointed it at Hope.

"Dumb move, Mikealson-"

Josie took M.G's nunchucks and whipped them at the back of Sebastian's head. The brunette watched him fall to the side and lay on the floor out cold.

"Woah! Thanks, Jo!" Hope's mouth fell open, taking Josie's hand. She pulled her back up to her feet and turned to face M.G.

The boy smirked, "Let's go help, Penelope."

They ran back towards the end of the warehouse where they saw Penelope straddling Sofia, punching her repeatedly in the face. Sofia threw her arms up and grabbed Penelope's head, only managing to pull her mask off.

"Is that all you got, Park!" Sofia lifted her head and head-butted her. Penelope fell back, scrunching her face.

M.G raised his gun, "Hold it right there." Sofia narrowed her eyes at the boy, seeing her gun on the ground not too far out of reach.

Josie made her way over to Penelope's side, cradling the raven-haired girl's head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asks, reaching up to stroke the brunettes cheek. Josie smiled and leaned into the gloved hand.

"You're the one with a cut-up lip and bruised cheek and you're asking if I'm okay?"

Penelope chuckled, "Fair enough."

They were interrupted by a sudden crash on the other side of the warehouse.

"NYPD!"

Josie smiled at the sound of her father's voice, "Daddy?"

Penelope propped herself up on her elbows, wincing when her injuries started to make themselves known. Sofia glared at the brunette.

"You bitch! Your dad is here!"

M.G pulled the trigger when Sofia picked up her gun and pointed it at Josie. Sofia shot her hand towards her shoulder where the bullet made contact. Ignoring the immense pain that shot through her arm, she kept her gun pointed at the brunette. Penelope sprang up to her feet, the sudden movement caused Sofia to pull the trigger. The hero pulled Josie away from the line of fire.

Hope ran towards the other side and spotted the police officers scanning the area.

"Over here!"

Alaric and a few other officers ran towards her, Hope pointed in the direction of the fight. She turned her head and saw Lizzie and Landon running towards her.

"Oh god, Hope, I'm gonna murder you!" Lizzie threw herself into Hope’s arms, pulling away when she winced. Lizzie inspected her girlfriend and furrowed her eyebrows once she got a good look at her. She had a bruised cheekbone, dry blood on the edges of her nostrils and a cut on the corner of her lip.

"We're going straight to the hospital-"

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not!"

Hope smiled at the concern laced in Lizzie's voice. She, therefore, agreed to go to the hospital. She averted her eyes to the door, seeing Ella walk in. She pushed Lizzie away from herself to angrily make her way over to the college student.

"You son of a bitch!"

Landon's eyes widened, "Wait, Hope-"

It was too late, Hope's fist had already made contact with Ella's nose. The blonde's head was thrown back, a grunt followed.

Meanwhile, Penelope turned her head at the sounds of footsteps making their way over to them. She shot a web at her mask that was still on the floor and slipped it back on. Penelope turned to Sofia who was running towards the back door. Alaric and the officers got there just in time to see Spider-Man shoot a web at Sofia's back and pull her back towards her. The hero threw her leg up and kicked her in the head. Sofia dropped with a loud thud.

The officers quickly went over to Sofia and cuffed her, telling her, her rights and leading her outside to join Sebastian in the police car. Another officer went over to Spider-Man, bending her arms back and kicking her behind her knees and causing her to drop down on them.

"Spider-Man, you are under arrest-"

"What the hell!-"

"You have the right to remain silent-"

Josie went over to her father, "Daddy, she saved me!"

Alaric looked over at his partner, "I'll handle it from here."

"Yes, sir." The officer jogged back to the front of the warehouse to assist Hope with her injuries.

Alaric walked over to Penelope who was still kneeling on the floor with her head down. He crouched down to be at eye level with the vigilante.

"How did you find out about Sofia?"

Penelope raised her head before she can respond, Alaric ripped the mask off her head.

Penelope cleared her throat, "Josie sent Hope a video from Sofia's car. Telling him that she was in trouble."

"Why were you contacted instead of the police?"

Josie walked over to Penelope and stood behind her, placing her hands on the raven-haired girls’ shoulders.

"I asked for her, dad. Take the cuffs off her."

Penelope didn't need to turn around to see that Josie was giving her father a serious look. Alaric confirmed it when his scowl changed to a softer expression.

The captain stood up, grabbing Penelope by the collar to lift her up to her feet. He roughly spun her around and unlocked the handcuffs. Penelope rubbed her wrists and gave Josie's father a small grin.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

Penelope nodded, "I told you I'd keep her out of danger."

Alaric smiled and patted her on the shoulder before walking back to join his officers.

M.G let out a long sigh, "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink- no, multiple drinks after all this shit," the boy put the safety back on his gun and slipped it back in his jeans, "What do you guys say? My place after?" He turned around to see Josie and Penelope looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ahh...well, I guess that's my cue to leave." M.G awkwardly turned around and headed back to his friends.

Penelope smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

Josie grabbed Penelope's hand, "I'm alive because of you."

The raven-haired girl took a step back and pointed behind her, "We should get going-"

Josie pulled her back in and crashed her lips against Penelope's. Both girls smiling as the familiar warmth filled their stomachs. Josie reached up and cupped Penelope's cheeks. The brunette completely forgot how perfect their lips fit together, like Penelope's lips were the missing pieces that were needed to complete her. When they kissed, Josie felt something she never felt with anyone else. She felt love. She felt happiness. Penelope felt the same. With Josie, she felt as if she could take on the world. From secretly crushing on the brunette since freshman year to kissing her right now gave Penelope the reassurance that everything will be okay.

Penelope pulled away and smiled, "Hi."

Josie giggled, reaching up to tuck a loose strand behind Penelope's ear.

"I love you, Penelope. I've been really stupid-"

"No, Jo-"

Josie placed her finger on Penelope's lips, "Yes I have. That night at Ella's apartment, for example, I was being a bitch. When Sofia kissed me...-it shouldn't have happened. It was a dick move and I'm sorry."

Penelope leaned forward and placed a kiss on Josie's cheek, "It's alright. Just forget about everything that has to do with Sofia."

"That, I can do." Josie leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Penelope's lips.

\-------------

Alaric paced in front of the table where Sofia sat, handcuffed to her seat.

"I should kick your ass for laying your hand on my little girl."

Sofia rolled her eyes, "No one's stopping you."

Alaric slammed his fist down on the table, "Why'd you do it, huh?"

Sofia smiled, "Penelope needs to release her inner killer if she ever plans on being an actual hero. She could have killed me for endangering Josie's life and blah blah blah but she's not strong enough for that."

"You don't need to kill in order to be a hero-"

"You do if it's the only thing stopping the one you love from dying." Sofia shot back, she tilted her head and laughed.

Alaric gritted his teeth, "You're sick, kid-"

Sofia leaned forward, "Am I? Or am I the only one looking for the answers that everyone's too ignorant to ask for?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sofia smiled, "What happens when someone worse than Conners comes along? Do you really think telling them their rights will stop them? Or a masked kid would be there to scare them away? No. Penelope needs to learn that there's gonna be a time where she's gonna need to take a life. It's inevitable."

Alaric opened the door of the interrogation room and stuck his head out.

"Jacob, get this kid outta here. I've had enough of her."

Jacob walked in and escorted Sofia down the hall.

"You know it's true, Alaric! The first person the enemies will look for is Josie!"

Alaric walked into his office and sat at his desk. He picked up the family photo and ran his fingertips over the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a comment to kudos it is always appreciated :)


	19. Penelope is the Key to the Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so close to being over i have this chapyer and the next one ready I'll upday again tomorrow:) enjoy

The sounds of a mechanical drill filled Josie's room as she sat cross-legged on her bed watching her dad detach the bars from her window.

"Let's just get one thing clear, alright," He turned around and raised the drill up, "If I catch her hereafter midnight I won't hesi-"

"You won't hesitate to put them back up again, I know." Josie stood up from her bed and padded her way over to her father, wrapping her slim arms around his midsection and burying her face in his chest.

"Well, I was gonna say I won't hesitate to bring the entire police force on her ass but that works too." Alaric laughed when Josie raised her head to swat him in the shoulder.

"Get some rest, hun. You had a tough night."

Josie walked back over to her bed, sitting on the edge with a worried look on her face.

"What happens with Sofia?"

Alaric sighed, "They came to a decision that she needs to be sent to the Ravenscroft Institute. Don't worry, she's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Josie bit her lip and nodded, "And Sebastian?"

"That little nutcase is off to prison for being an accomplice to attempted murder."

"Good."

"Get some rest. Goodnight, Josie." Alaric smiled at his daughter before walking over to her door.

"Night, daddy."

She listened for the click from the door before she stood back up from her bed. Josie walked over to her window and reached up to unlock it, smiling to herself at the rush of relief that went through her body.

————

Penelope walked in through the back door, making sure to keep the door from creaking. The brunette made her way through the living room and up the stairs to her room, successfully walking past her Aunt May's room

"Where were you?"

Penelope stopped in her tracks and shut her eyes. She slowly turned around to see her aunt leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I was with M.G and Hope."

Aunt May walked over to her niece and pulled the black hood down, revealing Penelope's injuries.

"Penelope-"

"Aunt May, please-"

Aunt May threw her arms down to her sides, "Why don't you want me to know?"

"It's nothing serious-"

"Bullshit! Your face is bruised!"

Penelope stood there with her eyes darting between her aunts.

"Penelope, if this has anything to do with your uncle-"

"It has everything to do with him," Penelope said softly. Aunt May furrowed her eyebrows, nodding to encourage her to keep going.

"You don't have to worry, Aunt May. I'm not in any danger."

Just as Aunt May was about to speak, Penelope turned on her heel and walked over to her room.

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair once she shut the door, letting out a sigh as she walked over to her bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, seeing multiple text messages from Josie.

[10:19 p.m.] Good news! My dad took down the bars. The bad news is you're not allowed in after midnight but what he doesn't know won't hurt him ;)

[10:25 p.m.] So Lizzie and Landon just told me Ella is apparently turning over a new leaf… I don't know what to think of that but I'll leave it up to you.

[10:30 p.m.] I hope you're sleeping and NOT out fighting bad guys. You need rest, Pen. If I don't see you tonight I'll meet you at your locker tmm. Sweet dreams xoxo

Penelope smiled to herself after reading the last text. She decided to pay the brunette a visit for the first time in a long time.

Josie was sound asleep when the masked hero slipped into her room. Penelope tossed her mask onto the desk chair and walked over to the bed, crawling to Josie's side. The brunette shifted at the added weight on the mattress, fluttering her eyes open and smiling when she saw Penelope hovering over her.

"Hey." Josie's sleepy voice was too adorable for Penelope to handle. The brunette bent down and placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek.

"Sorry for waking you up."

Josie shook her head and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here," She reached down to grab the gloved hand that was 

resting on her knee, "Are you healing okay?"

Penelope smiled, "Yeah." She looked down at the small slash on the brunette's neck and frowned.

"I didn't see that before."

Josie shut her eyes, "Yeah, Sofia got a little excited with her knife before you got there."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Pen, I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Josie reassured. When Penelope still didn't look convinced she reached up and stroked her cheek.

"It would have been a whole lot worse if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Penelope pursed her lips, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Josie smiled, "Yes, babe, now cuddle with me if you really wanna make me feel better."

Penelope smiled and complied, lowering herself down to lay on her side. Josie followed, facing Penelope with her hands tucked under her chin while Penelope's arm draped around the brunette's waist. Penelope was just about to close her eyes when she realized something.

"You… you called me babe."

Josie opened her eyes and grinned, "I broke up with Sofia before she took me to the warehouse because I still had feelings for you. I thought after that kiss we would… you know what, forget it," the brunette shrugged, "If you don't wanna be-"

Penelope leaned forward and crashed her lips onto Josie's. Making the brunette swallow the rest of her sentence. Penelope reached up with her other arm to cup Josie's cheek, while the other gave her waist a little squeeze. Josie moved her leg to wrap around Penelope's waist, shifting so she was laying on top of the hero. Penelope pulled away and smiled up at the brunette.

"I love you, Josie. I'm not letting you slip away this time."

Josie exhaled through her nose. Eyes darting between Penelope's green eyes. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be spending her senior year caring for a wounded hero, helping said hero on occasion, to be dating this hero, and getting herself kidnapped by a lunatic college student she wouldn't have believed them. In fact, she would laugh in their face because it all sounded ridiculous. But, here she was, laying on top of Penelope. Her fingers tracing the spider logo on the brunette's chest. Penelope was Spider-Man. She threw herself in the line of fire, laughing in the face of danger, every day to save an innocent person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Josie admired her bravery. She feared it as well. With her father being the chief of police you'd think she'd be used to having to stay up just to make sure her loved one arrived home safely. I guess you could say this is something she can never get used to. She'll always worry. But the love she has for Penelope was something that kept her hanging on through those desperate times.

So she leaned down and pressed her lips onto Penelope's. Making sure to pour all of her feelings into the kiss, all of her worry, all of her love.

"I love you too," Josie whispered.

————

Connor paced up and down his office the next day, chewing on his bottom lip. Dana stood by his desk, holding a tray of whiskey and glass cup next to it. The blonde watched her boss continue to create a gutter in the floor.

"Mr. Osborn, maybe if you see a doctor-"

"No, Dana. There's no cure for this. It's the Osborn curse. The company wasn't the only thing that was passed down to me." Connor leaned his hand against the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"Wasn't your father working on something to cure it?" Dana placed the tray onto the desk and walked over to Connor.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, "All I knew was that he was working with Richard on some project to combine two sets of DNA."

Dana nodded, "You do remember what type of DNA, don't you?" She walked back over to his desk and picked up the newspaper.

"Spiders I believe… " Connor turned around and walked over to his desk, looking over his assistant's shoulder.

"I think you should talk to Richard's daughter Penelope. She takes Spider-Man's pictures for Jameson."

Connor scoffed, "What help would Park be?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Think about it. All of a sudden this vigilante shows up being able to do everything a spider can? There has to be a connection to the project your dad and Richard were working on."

"What would I need from Penelope?" Connor asked.

"If my theory is correct… you're gonna need her to get you Spider-Man's blood." Dana moved passed her boss and went over to the office phone. She dialled the main desk and waited for the receptionist to answer.

_ “Oscorp-“ _

"Alyssa, what time does Josie Saltzman come in?"

Connor raised his eyebrow.

_ “She comes in at 5:30.” _

"Tell her that Mr. Osborn would like to have a word with her when she gets here. It's urgent."

_ “Alrighty.” _

When Dana ended the call, Connor waited for her to explain why she specifically asked for the brunette.

"You need to tell Josie to bring Penelope in," Dana informed, the blonde folded her arms and waited for Connor to understand. The brunette nodded, looking back down at the newspaper on his desk.

"Penelope is the key to the cure."

———-

"So, You guys are back on?" M.G asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Penelope nodded, "Yup."

Hope smiled, "Thank god. What would the world be if you two weren't being disgustingly cute with each other."

A sudden buzzing on the desk grabbed their attention. Penelope smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, babe."

Hope and M.G made kissy faces at the short brunette.

_ “Hey, Pen. So I just left a meeting with Connor…” _

"Connor called you in for a meeting? What was it about?" Penelope asked. Hope and M.G raised their eyebrows.

_ “It was about you, actually. He wants to see you tonight at his office. He wouldn't tell me why.” _

"What the hell could he want with me?"

_ “Wish I could tell you. He said it was about your father.” _

"My father?"

Hope frowned, "Are you gonna go?"

_ “You should go, Pen. It could be important.” _

Penelope sighed, "Yeah..yeah, alright. I'll head there now. Thanks."

_ “No problem. Let me know how it goes. Love you.” _

Penelope smiled when she heard Josie send a kiss through the phone. Once the call ended, she turned to her friends.

"What do you guys think?"

M.G shrugged, "I think you should go. Who knows..maybe your dad left you something."

Hope smirked, "You mean other than the spider powers?"

"You'll never know." M.G laughed.

Penelope zipped up her hoodie and rolled her eyes, "Hardy har har. Alright, I don't think I'll be long."

M.G threw his fist up and marched out the door, "I'll be on the couch!"

————-

Connor sat at his desk, looking through different Spider-Man pictures. At the sound of a knock on his office door, he looked up.

"Come in."

Penelope opened the door and awkwardly grinned.

"You wanted to see me?"

Connor smiled, "Yeah. Have a seat."

Penelope walked over to the velvet cushioned seat, resting her hands on her thighs.

"What can I do for you?"

Connor stood up, "Your dad and my old man were quite the dynamic duo, right?"

Penelope raised her eyebrow, "I guess so. Then again, I don't know much about the stuff they've worked on."

Connor leaned back against his desk, "So you don't know about the cross-species genetics project?"

Penelope froze, her nails digging into her legs.

She swallowed hard, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I have this..problem. It's a condition that my family has suffered with for years. My dad got it when he was my age and now I got it." He lowered his jacket collar, revealing a greenish scaly texture on the nape of his neck. Penelope winced upon seeing it.

"Dude, you should get that checked out.."

"That's the issue," He raised his hands and laughed, "There's no cure."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "So what do you need me for?"

Connor smacked his hands together and brought his fingertips to his lips.

"They believed that this project will serve as a cure to many known diseases like cancer and Alzheimer’s. Our dads never got to human trials, never got any results. Except maybe this," Connor handed the pictures to Penelope, "Spider-Man."

Penelope gulped, "What about him?"

Connor threw his arms out to the side, "He was bitten by one of those things and it worked! I don't know how and I don't know why but this freak can do everything a spider can. Including self-heal. I need to find him. I need his blood."

Penelope bit her lip and slowly stood up, "You want Spider-Man's…blood."

Connor narrowed his eyes, "It can save my life."

"It may not, dude. I mean, you saw what happened to Curt-"

"Curt was weak. This is me we're talking about."

Penelope shrugged, "You can have people donate," She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm sure Spider-Man is sensitive about people shoving needles in his arm-"

Connor scoffed, "Well maybe you can sensitively tell me where he is and I will ask him myself."

Penelope looked taken aback.

Connor smirked, "You take his pictures. You know him, Park."

Penelope sighed, "Connor, I take pictures with a camera with a long lens to help me get those close up shots, I don't know him."

Connor sucked his teeth, "Isn't he supposed to give people hope? That's what everyone's saying."

Penelope shrugged, not sure of what to say.

"Penelope…just say yes. You can help me."

The short brunette lowered her head and made her way to the door. Only to have an angry Connor yell back.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Penelope stopped when her hand was gripping the handle.

Connor walked over to her with desperation filling his eyes.

"You gotta help me, Park."

Penelope took a deep breath, "...I'll try to find him." She walked out of the office and made her way over to the elevator. She looked down and saw Josie through the glass walking at a fast pace.

Josie quickly turned the corner only to be jolted back when she collided into someone.

"Penelope." She smiled.

Penelope raised her eyebrows when the brunette pulled her into a supply closet.

"What the hell-"

"Shh."

Penelope looked through the small gap in the door and saw multiple men dressed in black suits scurrying around looking for someone.

"You're in trouble, aren't you? Oh god, what did you do?" Penelope smirked.

Josie rolled her eyes, "I was snooping. Remember Max?"

Penelope nodded.

"Well, he apparently doesn't exist to Oscorp's data servers. I wanted to see what really happened but he's completely gone. Like someone's covering up his accident. He was also a Spider-Man fanatic, by the way. Like completely in love with you."

Penelope raised her eyebrows, "I didn't get the love that night. I got more of a want to kill me with electricity type of vibe!"

Josie giggled, "That's kinda what it's like to love you sometimes."

Penelope playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, while we're here, what did Connor want?"

The brunette shut her eyes and dropped her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"He's sick. Some...Osborn disease and he thinks Spider-Man's blood is the cure because I was the successful result of the cross-species genetics."

"You're not actually gonna give it to him are you?" Josie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Penelope lifted her head, "Of course not. But you should have seen him..the guy is a wreck. He really wants a cure."

Josie nodded, "That's a really risky decision."

"I know."

It was then when Penelope realized where they were.

"Babe..this is a supply closet. You had to choose the most cliche hiding spot, didn't you?" Penelope teased.

Josie widened her eyes in shock at how that was the thing Penelope was most concerned about.

"Well, I'm so sorry for not picking a hiding spot that best fits your needs."

Penelope chuckled at the sarcasm laced in Josie's voice.

"Alright, rookie, here's the plan. You're gonna make a run for the elevator and I'm gonna distract them."

Josie nodded, "Alright. Thank you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Penelope's before they exited the closet.

Josie cautiously walked over to the elevator while Penelope leaned casually against the wall. The brunette noticed a distracted cleaning lady wheeling her cart down the hall. Once she got close enough, Penelope shot a web at the coffee mug on the cart and brought it over to her hand. She heard footsteps coming closer from around the corner, at the last second, Penelope turned the corner causing her to spill the coffee onto Michael.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I just spilled," she extended her leg out and tripped one of Michael's partners, "a hot coffee on you- I didn't mean to do that, sir."

Michael turned his head and saw Josie, "You! Stay right there!"

Penelope grabbed him by the coat and tugged at it, "Here, lemme get this for you." She pulled the coat over his head, preventing him from seeing. She pushed him over to the two men making their way over to Josie.

"Sir, let me help you." Penelope bent down and tied both of the men's shoelaces together. Josie let out a chuckle before she entered the elevator.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief before she leaned forward to press the button to send her to the lobby. She glanced to her side and let out a shocked gasp.

"Connor, hi."

Connor smirked, "Sorry, Jo. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." She laughed.

"How are you?"

Josie smiled, "I'm good. How are you?"

Connor shrugged, "It's complicated. Although, you can ask Penelope all about that."

Josie pretended to be surprised, "Penelope?"

"Yeah. You always seem to steer her in the right direction with her decisions."

The brunette grinned, "I guess so." The elevator soon came to a stop, "It was nice seeing you, Connor."

"Yeah, you too, Josie."

————

Meanwhile, in the Ravencroft Institute, Monika stood by she watched the doctor examine Max. Monika turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Wonderful of you to join us."

Nikolas walked over to Monika with a straight face.

"Why did you call me back?"

"Josie Saltzman was poking her nose in the servers. Looking for Max." Monika said rather calmly.

Nikolas rolled his eyes, "How is that our fault? We made sure Max was dead to Oscorp. We didn't leave a trace-"

An assistant walked over to the teens, "We hired you to do our dirty work. Not to speak."

Nikolas placed a comforting hand on his sisters back and looks forward.

Max snarls, "You do realize that we're in a prison that runs fully on electricity? Don't tempt me."

The doctor nods and writes his observations in his notepad.

"Aggressive."

"You can't contain a force of nature. I'm dying to know how strong I am. Soon, everyone will know how it feels to live in my world. A world without mercy, a world without Spider-Man. Soon..you'll see me for who I really am."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Electro."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a comment or kudos its always appreciated.


	20. I Got to Know the Truth

Penelope wasn't expecting the house to be so quiet when she returned home. Not really paying too much attention to the stillness in the house, she jogged her way upstairs to her room. Penelope stood at the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape, while Aunt May stayed seated on her niece's bed gripping the red and blue spandex suit in her hands.

"Aunt May-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Penelope?" Aunt May asked cautiously.

Penelope stepped into her room and stood in front of her aunt.

"What I have to do."

Finally, their eyes met. Penelope expected to see anger in her aunt's eyes but they were instead filled with worry.

"You don't have to do anything! You're eighteen!" Aunt May shouted. Penelope looked down at the floor and sucked in a breath.

She bent down, looking up at her aunt.

"Aunt May..this whole thing started after Uncle Ben. I was hunting down his killer until it occurred to me that I'm capable of doing so much more."

Aunt May sighed, "This is dangerous and reckless."

"Dad would understand..since it was his experiment that gave me these abilities."

Aunt May averted her eyes and Penelope shook her head.

"There's something you're not telling me, Aunt May. Every time I mention my parents you look away.."

Her aunt bit her lip as it began to quiver.

"You have to tell me. That's my dad-"

Aunt May nodded, "Yes, he was your father..but that didn't stop him from leaving you here."

Penelope licked her lips, "I got to know the truth."

"You wanna know the truth?"

Penelope nodded.

"The truth is your parents left you here on our doorstep. You were this innocent little girl whose world was turned upside down..with no explanation. Your Uncle Ben and I did the best we could to look after you- who else was going to? Who was gonna be there to protect you and care for you? You're father? No. I was the one that made you brush your teeth, a-and do your homework..me, Penelope, your stupid non-scientific aunt."

Penelope stood up when she saw her aunts eyes begin to water.

"I don't know how to do this without Ben. I'm taking double shifts to help you pay for college and now I find out that you're Spider-Man and you're dreaming about your perfect father who was never here, Penelope! I won't tell you. As far as I'm concerned you're my little girl!"

Penelope nodded and took a seat next to her aunt, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm your little girl, I know. You're my everything, that's not what this is about. You're more than enough for me, Aunt May."

Penelope pulled away and smiled, "I love you so much."

"I know." Aunt May sniffled.

Penelope rubbed her hands up and down her aunts arms, "May..I need to know."

Aunt May nodded, "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know. But, Penelope, it will hurt you."

"I can take it."

"A few days after the funeral, two government men came to see us. They said the genetics research that your father was doing with Norman Osborn was very valuable and people would pay a lot for it."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows as her aunt continued.

"That's why he ran off with it. They said he was a traitor, I couldn't believe it. They told us he betrayed his best friend..for the money."

Penelope frowned, "I-I-No. It doesn't make any sense-"

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't believe it either, I don't know. For so long I would play it over and over in my head just to see if I maybe had missed something. He was just this normal guy who wore the same raggedy lab coat for twenty years. He took the D train to work at seven every morning and would come back at six every night."

"People just tend to hide a part of themselves..even from the people they love." Aunt May said, looking down at the suit in her hands and handing it back to Penelope.

\--------------

"Mr. Osborn?"

Connor shook his head awake and looked around his living room for the source of the voice.

"Up here. Little birdie told me you were looking for me." Penelope repelled down from the ceiling.

Connor looked up and smiled as the hero lowered herself onto the couch across from him.

"Spider-Man," He smirked, "You, uh, you talked to Penelope?"

"I did."

Connor smiled, beginning to think that Penelope wasn't all that bad.

"I want to help you, Mr. Osborn, I really do but what you're asking of me can really harm you. It's very risky. I can't give you my blood."

Connor turned his head towards Spider-Man.

"Excuse me?"

"If our blood isn't compatible you can die. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger."

Connor narrowed his eyes, "I'm already dying. You can't make me die even more."

"No, but giving you my blood can do a lot worse."

Connor clenched his jaw, "Alright, name your price-"

"I don't want your money." Spider-Man said calmly.

Connor slammed his fist down on the couch, "Everybody wants my money!"

"I don't."

Connor scoffed, "I thou-I thought you were supposed to save people. Or was that only for the press?"

Spider-Man stood up and looked at the rugged floor.

"Mr. Osborn, I'm trying to protect you right now."

"Bullshit. You're trying to protect yourself."

"You just need more time-"

"I don't have time!" Connor grabbed a glass cup from the coffee table and beamed it at Spider-Man's head. The hero moved her head to the side just in time to avoid the collision. A shard of glass made its way back to Connor's face, slicing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." Spider-Man leaped out the window and shot a web, swinging away into the city.

"You're a fraud, Spider-Man!"

\------------

Josie and Lizzie laughed amongst themselves as they continued their walk to their house.

"So then I told her-"

A sudden crash from behind them startled the two girls. They whipped around and standing there was Penelope cradling her cheek that had been smacked against the brick wall.

"Park?-"

"Babe?"

Penelope smiled, "Hi! I gotta talk to you." The brunette grabbed the two girls and leaded them into the alley just up ahead.

"What the hell is this about, Satan?"

Penelope ignored Lizzie's comment and leaned against the brick wall.

"Ok ok ok. So I just finished talking to Connor-"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "What did he want?"

"Her blood to cure a rare disease he has. Well..Spider-Man's blood." Josie chimed in.

Penelope nodded and continued, "Yeah so obviously I said no and he got really mad so I left. But that's not all, I found Aunt May in my room holding my suit."

Lizzie and Josie gasped.

"I know. So now she knows about me but that's not all-"

"What else is there?" Lizzie asked.

"She told me about my parents. Apparently, my dad was a huge traitor for running off with the genetics research that he worked on with Norman Osborn. So, basically, my entire life has been a HUGE lie-HA!, lies! Lies lies lies, because there I was thinking my dad was some sort of saint but nope, no no no I've been living a lie!" Penelope let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Which is cool..and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life." She muttered.

Josie walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Penelope buried her face in brown hair, "A long hug would be pretty cool." When she didn't feel another set of arms around her she raised her head.

"I said a long hug would be cool!"

Lizzie quickly went over and wrapped her arms around Penelope.

That night, Hope and M.G let themselves into Penelope's room, seeing the short girl angrily pacing her bedroom with Josie seated on her bed.

"Hey, webhead...how's it hanging?" M.G chuckled to himself, "Oh, Greasley, you are a card."

Penelope stopped pacing to look up at her friend, "Hi."

Hope took a seat next to Josie.

"This whole thing with your dad doesn't make any sense.."

Penelope nodded, "I know."

M.G raised his eyebrow, "Doesn't it make you wonder..the algorithm worked and you're the only successful human trial."

Hope blinked, "Where are you getting at?"

"Her dad somehow made everything work."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Cause he's a shady son of a bitch." The brunette took a step back and looked down when she stepped on something. With a huff, she bent down to pick up her father's briefcase.

"If it weren't for this," she waved the leather bag in the air, "Things wouldn't be so shitty."

She grabbed the files from inside and tossed them against the wall next to her, "There wouldn't have been a Lizard if I hadn't found that algorithm."

She grabbed her father's Oscorp badge and flung it on the floor, "I wouldn't have went to Oscorp to look for answers, meaning.."

She grabbed the calculator, "I wouldn't have been Spider-Man!" Penelope threw the device across the room causing it to fall apart once it made contact with the wall, the sound of dozens of train tokens hitting the floor filled the room.

Penelope quirked her eyebrow and walked over to the other side of the room, bending down to her knees to pick up the tokens.

He took the D train to work at seven every morning..

"What is it?" Hope asked, walking towards her.

"Like I said..my dad is a shady son of a bitch." She smirked. Penelope stood up and walked over to her computer. She googled the D train and read the first article.

"The D train was originally used to transport Roosevelt away from the public eye to keep his polio hidden from the American people" She read aloud.

Hope snapped his fingers, "If your dad has tokens for the train then there has to be something there!"

Penelope smiled, "Let's go."

"Oh god, we're gonna get polio down there." M.G whined.

\-----------

"Connor? You alright? Is there anything I can do-"

"Not unless you can bring those spiders back to life.." Connor took another sip of whisky.

"You know, there may be another way to get what you're looking for.."

Connor turned around to face the blonde.

"How?"

Dana walked over to Connor, "I overheard Ben talking to one of our security heads. Before they killed the spiders they had the venom extracted."

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"That way they can comply with the lawsuits but still keep the data in case it ever became useful." Dana bit her lip.

Connor licked his lips, "Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the building. Somewhere off books call Special Projects."

Connor moved past Dana and made his way towards his desk, turning on the holographic monitor on the desk surface. He reached out to grab the Oscorp cube that his father had given him and winced when he felt a pain on the pad of his finger. As the cube dropped down onto the desk it opened up multiple folders. He clicked on the search bar and typed in Special Projects and scrolled through the various files that appeared.

"Approved by Connor Osborn?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look through the files. Connor clicked on a security footage and his eyes widened as he watched the video replay Max's accident. The CEO swiped his finger to the next video of Max in the Ravencroft Institute.

Accessing Ravencroft Archive

Connor clicked on another video when suddenly an alarm went off.

Access Denied

"He's busy! You can't go in!" Dana tried to prevent the men from entering Connor's office but they pushed passed her.

Connor stood up and narrowed his eyes, "What did you do!?"

Ben shook his head, "The more relevant question is, what did you do? An employee is killed and your first act as CEO is to cover it up?"

Connor took two steps forward, "No, you covered it up. And you buried him in the archives using my name!"

"Ravencroft is devoted to mental improvement, Mr. Osborn."

Two guards grabbed Connor by the shoulders, "You're experimenting on people in there!"

"Well, Connor, because of recent events you are- oh how do I put this gently?..Fired."

"I am not gonna let you bury me too."

"Sorry to say this but it looks to me that you're on your way there." Ben glanced down to the green scaly texture on Connor's neck.

Ben nodded to the guards, "Please escort Connor out of the building."

"Let go of me!" Connor tried to break free of the guards grip but they overpowered him.

\--------

"It should be here." Penelope placed her hand flat against the concrete wall. Josie stood behind her, along with Hope and M.G.

M.G walked over to a turnstile, "Webhead, toss me a token." Penelope flicked a gold token over to the boy and they watched him insert the token into a coin slot.

He moved forward and walked through the turnstile and sighed when he was still faced with the wall.

"I thought that would work-"

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. They turned around and were amazed to see the D train rise from beneath the tracks, lights beginning to flicker on.

"Holy shit..." Penelope muttered, walking into the train car and looking around. The others followed her and examined the various amounts of research and secrets Penelope's dad kept hidden.

Josie looked down at an old white computer, clicking the power button. When it turned on she called out for Penelope.

"Babe, over here."

Penelope dropped the papers in her hands and walked over to Josie, looking over her shoulder.

Josie clicked on the paused video displayed on the screen and the atmosphere around them thickened when they saw Richard's face appear.

The redhead placed a reassuring hand on Penelope's lower back. Richard Park's voice filling the room.

"My name is Richard Park. What ever lies that would be told about me I would like the world to know the truth,"

Penelope inhaled deeply as she listened to her father's confession.

"Oscorp was already a leader in genetic research when Norman Osborn made a deal with a foreign military organization to continue funding my research. It was then when I discovered what they were going to use it for..biological weapons. So, I refused to be a part of it. In order to eliminate me from the picture, Norman has falsified evidence against me to take control of my work. But it doesn't matter, because there's something that Norman doesn't know.."

"Lord, more secrets." M.G groaned.

"Shh.." Penelope raised her hand.

"The human DNA that I implanted in the spiders...was my own. Without my bloodline Oscorp won't be able to continue or replicate my work."

"..Richard Park, you sneaky son of a bitch.." Penelope smirked. Josie smiled, leaning her head back to place a kiss on Penelope's jawline.

"I've destroyed as many spiders as I can but there are still some in Oscorp. So as a scientist, my choice is very clear. I need to disappear and get as far away as I can. But as a father..it means I need to leave a ten year old behind..and nothing is more important to me than my daughter Penelope. But I have a responsibility to the world to protect it from what I know Norman is capable of and from what I created. People may say I'm a monster for what I've done-"

Penelope shook her head.

"Penelope, honey, if you're watching this..I love you, sweetheart. When you're older I hope you understand why I had to leave. Keep this information away from Oscorp..they'll come after you. I just wish I had more..time-"

"Daddy..!"

"I'm sorry, honey."

Penelope used the back of her hand to wipe away the tear that managed to present itself.

"Alright, guys. We gotta go."


	21. What If She Couldn't Save Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It so close to over, only one more chapter it has been a looooong journey enjoy!

Psst," Connor looked up at the electric blue body above him. Max opened his eyes, narrowing them when he saw the brunette.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, okay. But we need to hurry."

Max tilted his head, "Who are you?"

Connor smirked, "I'm Connor Osborn. I'm here to make you a deal."

Max snarled, "I should kill you.."

"Oh, come on. There's no need for that! Think bigger, Max," Connor took a quick glance behind him to make sure no one was coming, "I'm not the one you want. You want Spider-Man."

At the sound of the vigilante's name, Max growled.

"I can give him to you, Max- But...I need something first. I need you to get me into Oscorp-"

"Get you into a building that you own?"

Connor grinned and shook his head, "Used to own. Oscorp betrayed us both so I can't get in there without you and you can't get out of here without me."

Max breathed in heavily, "You couldn't possibly know what I want-"

"You want Spider-Man. Dead."

Max gritted his teeth, "How do you expect me-"

"By using all of the power from the city, Max. Do you think Spider-Man can take you on if you're in control of all of New York's energy? You'll have him begging for his life! Once you shut down the grid he'll come to you and I want you to make him bleed!"

Connor turned his head towards a sudden crash coming from the staircase. It was only a matter of time before authorities arrived.

"Max, we don't have much time!"

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

Connor looked up and sincerely said, "because I need you!"

"You need me?"

"Yes..you are the only chance I have at surviving. I can't do this without you."

"You need me?" Max asked skeptically.

"Yes, Max-"

The door was burst open and the authorities filed into the room. Connor grabbed the taser he stole from security when he came in and leaned over the monitor and shocked Max in the leg just as two cops grabbed him by the waist.

"Max, please, I need you!" Connor tried to pull himself out of the cop's grips but it was no use when they all got a hold of him.

Max felt the electricity surge through his body, giving him enough power to hover up and disintegrate into a cloud of electricity. Everyone stopped their actions to scan the room for Max. With their backs turned, they didn't realize the cloud form in the air. It began to take on the shape of Max's body, forming an arm as he raised it at the cops, shooting thousands of volts from the palm of his hand. When they hit the ground, Connor looked up at his new ally and grinned mischievously.

"So you want to be friends?" Max asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

Connor snickered and went to place a hand on Max's shoulder, "I thought we were already friends-" He pulled his hand back when the electricity shocked him.

"I had a friend once..it didn't end so well."

Connor nodded, "I was betrayed too."

"Then let's go catch a spider."

\----------------

Nicholas sat at his desk looking out the window when Michael stormed into his office.

"We have to move, now."

Nicholas rotated his chair back over to face the man standing in front of his desk.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a breach-" Michael threw his head back when a sudden burning sensation burst in his chest. Nicholas gripped onto the armrests as he watched the electricity burn a hole through his partner's chest, making the man fall forward onto the floor. When Nicholas looked back up there stood Max with his arm extended.

"Remember me?" Max flicked his fingers towards Nicholas' desk, shooting sparks out of his fingertips causing the desk to fly across the room and into the wall.

Connor emerged from behind Max, the boy sporting a wide grin.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," He rubbed his hands together as he walked in front of Max to fully face Nicholas, "You didn't really expect it'd be that easy to dispose of me, now did you?"

Connor turned his head to face Max, "Of course I'd come back to seek revenge. Right, Max?"

Max nodded, his eyes never leaving Nicholas.

"Absolutely."

Connor slapped his hands together, "Now, my wonderful genie, it's time to grant me a wish. I want into Special Projects-"

"How dare you come back, you spoiled, ungrateful little-"

Max flared his nostrils and shot a bolt towards the man across the room, hitting him in the heart area and causing him to drop to the side.

Connor winced, "See..this is what happens when people don't take you seriously."

The brunette skipped his way over to Michaels's body, grabbing the pistol from the dead man's holster and made his way over to Nicholas' body. He bent down and pointed the gun at the man as Max readied himself to stabilize him.

"Clear."

Max shot the man in the chest, Nicholas shot his eyes opened and opened his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Welcome back to round two, Nick. Let's go take a walk." Connor grabbed Nicholas by the arms and pulled them both up to their feet. He turned around to face Max and smiled.

"It's all yours." Connor shoved Nicholas forward, leaving Max to take care of his unfinished business.

Connor and Nicholas walked passed the Oscorp employees as they made their way to the elevator. Connor watched the man type in a passcode into the executive access panel, watching it read Proceeding to Special Projects Division. The elevator lowered them passed the basement and into a large dark area. Connor pressed the gun against Nicholas' back and pushed him forward and out of the elevator.

As they stepped onto the platform the lights flickered on, revealing many sealed doors labelled with different letters.

"The spider venom. Give it to me." Connor ordered.

A sudden hiss was heard when the steel doors raised. Connor looked around at the different armoury as Nicholas led them towards the venom.

"What is all this?"

Nicholas smirked, "The future." He swiped his keycard to open a glass door. They stepped inside and Connor instantly noticed the monitor reading Araneus Oscorpeus with a photo of a spider and the DNA molecules next to it.

Connor watched the man in front of him grab the syringe and green serum.

"Load one up." He raised his gun at Nicholas.

The man licked his lips and hesitantly inserted the green serum into the syringe.

"It won't work. We ran every diagnostic test, apart form human trial-"

"Shut up and do it." Connor removed his sweater.

Nicholas turned around, looking into Connor's red eyes.

"Do it." Connor hissed, his hand shaking as it held up the gun to Nicholas' face.

Nicholas injected the venom into Connor's forearm watching the boy smile wickedly.

Connor chuckled drily heartedly, "You had it..all this time." He winced and tilted his head to the side as he felt a weird pain shoot up his neck. Nicholas noticed the veins in the boy's neck expand.

"Argh!" Connor shouted, dropping to his knees as he clawed at his shirt. His blood was boiling, his bones felt as if they were made of glass. He tore through his shirt as he felt his shoulder blades begin to pop outward. His skin reddened and his veins began to pop out more as the venom surged through his body.

Nicholas ran passed him and back towards the elevator, turning on the emergency lockdown. He took one more look back at Connor as the elevator raised him back up to the lobby. Connor's yells of pain and agony echoed through the walls of Special Projects. His skin was on fire, he felt his bones expanding, he saw his nails grow into sharp claws. Connor began to crawl his way over to the only other opened door of one of the armouries.

He climbed into the battle suit, his feet being sealed onto the glider. Connor raised his armour cladded forearm and read the small screen.

_ Critical Injuries Detected _

_ Healing Protocol Activated _

Connor felt the pain finally cease. He felt the strength begin to make itself known, the anger was definitely increasing. All that his mind was set on was killing Spider-Man.

\--------------

Lizzie tapped her fingers against her knees as she waited for the cars in front of her to move.

Landon leaned forward from his seat in the back, "What the hell is going on?"

The blonde rubbed her temple, "I don't know but it better get resolved before I stomp out of this car to fight someone."

Josie snickered from the passenger seat, "You're so impatient."

Lizzie scoffed, "I don't need your criticism, Jo."

"I was simply stating a fact but don't worry I still love you." The brunette blew her sister a kiss.

Landon rested his chin on Lizzie's seat, "Speaking of love...how's it going with Penelope? Why didn't you stay with her?"

Josie shrugged, "Penelope said she had something to do and M.G and Hope had to go home."

Lizzie threw her head back and groaned in annoyance, "Finally!" She drove slowly as the car in front of her moved slightly forward before stopping once again.

"Are you ser- you know what? No." Lizzie unbuckled her seatbelt and exited her car with an aggravated huff. Landon and Josie watched their friend stomp her way over to the crowd of people piling themselves against the railing of the bridge. Lizzie looked up and shook her head, letting out a chuckle before making her way back to her car.

"I'm gonna kick your little girlfriend's ass, Josie."

Josie and Landon stepped out of the car and followed the blonde back to the crowd of people.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave it to Penelope to give a romantic gesture during rush hour." Lizzie gestured toward the Brooklyn Bridge just up ahead across the water. Josie's face broke out into a smile when she saw the words I Love You webbed onto the side of the bridge.

Landon let out a squeal, "That has to be the cutest thing ever, oh my!"

Josie smiled, "God… I love her so much."

Lizzie quirked her eyebrow when multiple people began to point at the sky. The blonde looked up and rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Spider-Man swooped down and grabbed Josie from her waist, swinging them over to the top of the bridge.

Josie laughed, reached forward to pull the mask off of her girlfriend's head.

"Hey, did you see my message?" Penelope winked.

Josie pretended to look confused, "What message?"

"Haha, very funny."

Josie bit her lip, slowly sliding her teeth back to release it.

"I love you too."

Penelope smiled and leaned in, claiming the brunette's lips. Josie brought her hand up to cup the raven-haired girl's cheeks, taking a small step forward to press her body flush against Penelope's.

Penelope pulled away, her eyes slightly droopy from her daze.

"Now that this is all finally over… I wanna do things right." Josie can hear the hesitance and nervousness in Penelope's voice. Much like that day in the hallway when she had tried to ask her out.

"What do you mean?"

Penelope shrugged, "Things have been crazy. We never got the chance to act like a normal couple. Like...going out on dates, watching corny movies, walking around the city holding hands, just normal couple things. That's all I wanted all these years and with Spider-Man...it's been hard for me and I'm sure it's been hard for you-"

Josie pressed her lips gently onto Penelope's.

"Babe...I don't need all those things. I'm happy with the way things are. I'm not saying I'll be opposed to actually going on a real date with you because of course, I would love to. All that's happened has been crazy and problematic but I can't stand here and tell you that I wasn't enjoying the thrill of it all. Before Sofia...that is."

Penelope chuckled and nodded, "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Josie tilted her head and licked her lips, "Then don't leave. Stay."

Penelope leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Josie's, "Always."

Just as Josie was about to reconnect their lips, Penelope shot her head towards the city and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw all the lights flicker off. Josie mirrored Penelope's expression.

"What the hell is going on?"

Josie turned her head towards the power grid and flinched when it burst. Her eyes widened when she saw a hovering light.

"Is that Max?"

Penelope nodded, "He must have cut the power to the whole city."

The raven-haired girl scanned the city below them, "This has to be some kind of blackout plan, right?"

Josie looked at the side of her girlfriend's face, "There's an emergency reset at the power plant. If he cuts the transmission lines...they're never gonna restore the power."

Penelope bit her lip and tightened her grip around Josie's waist, "How the hell am I gonna stop him? Every time I get close to him he fucks up my web-shooters."

"Have you tried wrapping them?"

"Everything. Rubber, plastic, nothing works."

Josie shot her eyebrows up in realization, "What about magnetizing them?"

Penelope opened and closed her mouth, knitting her eyebrows together.

"That...I didn't do."

Josie shook her head, "Don't you remember eighth-grade science class? If you magnetize a nail with a battery..."

"It holds an electric charge.."

Josie nodded her head, "Yes, babe, now you got it."

Penelope lifted Josie off her feet and spun her around, "Where would I be without you."

Josie laughed, "Let's go." She slid the mask back over Penelope's head and gripped her girlfriend tightly around her shoulders as the raven-haired girl lowered them back down to the street.

"Don't panic. Everyone, please return to your vehicles and await further instructions. Please remain calm. I repeat: Do not panic. Please return to your vehicles."

Josie and Spider-Man jogged over to the police officer with the megaphone.

"Officer!" Spider-Man shouted.

The cop whipped around, megaphone still placed in front of his mouth, "Spider-Man!"

Penelope shot her head around as a loud ringing exploded in her ears, "Woah!"

Josie faced the officer, "My father is Captain Saltzman-"

"Yeah, I know who you are, Josie. What can I do for you?"

"Jumper cables."

The officer raised his eyebrow, "Jumper cables?" Josie nodded.

"And a copper wire."

Spider-Man turned to Josie and pointed at her ear, "DO YOU HEAR A RINGING IN YOUR EARS?!"

When Josie winced Penelope added, "AM I TALKING LOUDER THAN I NORMALLY TALK?"

Josie bit back a chuckle and nodded, "Yes. Go wait over ther-"

"WHAT?!"

Josie rolled her eyes and pushed the hero over to the cop car.

The officer hopped into his car and popped the hood once he handed Josie the jumper cables and copper wire. Josie clipped the wire to the engine and attached the cable to Penelope's web-shooters.

"Alright do it!" Josie signalled for the cop to start the car. The electricity shot through the web-shooters, magnetizing them.

Spider-Man gave the cop a thumbs up before turning back to Josie.

"Awesome work."

They shot their heads up to see a billboard fall onto the ground.

"Alright, I gotta go." Spider-Man went to move past Josie but the brunette grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse me? I'm coming with you."

Spider-Man shook her head, "Jojo, it's too dangerous."

Josie folded her arms, "Do you even know how to reset the system? I've seen the grid layouts, you haven't."

Spider-Man rested her hands on her hips and sighed, "You're not coming with me-"

"Yes. I. Am." Josie jammed her index finger into her girlfriend's chest with every word.

Spider-Man raised her hands in surrender, "Fine. Close the hood."

Josie walked over to the hood of the cop car and placed her hand on the rim to lower it.

"We need to have a serious talk about the word Teamwork-"

Spider-Man shot a web at the brunette's hand, webbing her to the car.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I love you, don't hate me!" Spider-Man shot a web at a building and pulled herself off the ground to make her way over to the power plant.

Josie's jaw fell in shock, "Penelope Park!!-" She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

\----------

Hope shuffled her way over to her front door, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she opened it. She sighed when she saw M.G on the other side.

"What is it?"

M.G pushed past her and made his way over to the counter to grab his car keys.

"M.G-"

"No time, Mikaelson. It's the biggest blackout we've ever had right now and you and I both know who it is." The boy tossed Hope her car keys. Hope's eyes widened in realization.

"Max?- Have you called Penelope?" Hope hopped out of her house as she slipped her sneakers on. M.G shook his head and held onto her shoulder to keep her balanced.

"She's not answering."

Once she was done, Hope led them towards his car.

"Call Josie."

M.G nodded and quickly dialled the brunettes number. Almost immediately she answered.

"Josie?-"

”Where are you?”

"Hope and I were about to go find Penelope. Where are you?"

“Come pick me up. I'm on Lexington. My lovely girlfriend WEBBED ME TO A COP CAR”

M.G snorted, "Charming. We'll be right there."

Hope pulled out of the driveway as quietly as she could to not wake up her parents.

"Where is she?"

"Lexington. Step on it."

\----------

The sounds of children crying and doctors and nurses scurrying around for tools made a shiver shoot down Aunt May's spine. She stood beside a doctor as he hovered over a patient.

"I need a respirator, May."

She whipped around, "The battery-powered one!" Aunt May quickly went over to the table and grabbed the respirator.

After her deed was done she went back over to her station. Her mind flowed with thoughts of Penelope possibly out there facing danger on her own. Aunt May swallowed the lump in her throat and convinced herself that her niece will be fine. At least.. she hoped so.

\------------

Spider-Man swung her way over to Oscorp where the building seemed to be covered in electric blue and orange bolts. She perched herself on the side of a rooftop water tower.

She looked up and saw that the side of the Oscorp building began to form a face.

"Back for more, Spider-Man? It's time for you to die."

The face then turned into a large cloud of electricity, shooting itself towards the hero. Spider-Man swung away, running across rooftops while dodging multiple bolts of electricity. She looked up and saw Max hovering in the air.

"Max, stop this now!"

Max disintegrated himself into an electricity cloud and maneuvered himself away with Spider-Man close behind him. They reached the power plant, Spider-Man climbed to the top of the clock tower while Max went further into the grid.

"You think you can stop me, Spider-Man? By the end of the night, you'll be dead and I...will be like a god to them."

"Who's gonna bow down to a god named Sparkles?"

At the sight of another bolt of electricity being shot her way, Spider-Man leaped off the clock tower and plummeted down to the ground and onto the Hydro Pumps and used her webbing to pull the pipes off, shooting water at Max.

"That won't work this time! Is that all you can do?!" Max used his energy that he gained from the blackout and overpowered the water. The extreme force knocked Spider-Man off her feet, shooting her back.

Meanwhile, Hope and M.G finally arrived at Lexington immediately seeing the angry brunette still webbed to the cop car.

"Hey, Josie-"

"Just get me outta here! I swear if Penelope isn't dead already by the time we get there I'm gonna kill her myself."

Hope chuckled under her breath as she cut through the webbing. Josie stomped her way over to the jeep and slid inside. M.G and Hope soon joined her.

"She's at the power plant. Let's go."

\-----------

Spider-Man kicked Max in the stomach, sending him in the air. She shot two webs at his chest. Max growled and grabbed the webbing expecting it to electrocute the hero but instead, the electricity bounced off the web shooter.

"Thank you, Josie Saltzman." Spider-Man smiled to herself. She grabbed hold of the webs and swung Max towards the pipes on the ground.

The sudden collision pushed her back and into a pipe herself.

"Shake it off, Spidey, come on." She groaned.

Spider-Man looked up and was instantly shot back onto her back.

"What the fuck."

Max moved across the grid at a rapid pace. Knocking the hero off her feet every so often.

Spider-Man swung herself up only to be knocked against the grid multiple times. Max lowered himself onto the floor, using his electricity to trap the hero in the air by her wrists and ankles.

Spider-Man used all of her power to try and gain control of her wrists. Attempting to aim her web-shooter at Max.

"Bet you never saw this coming-"

\-------

Hope drove her jeep through the gate and straight into Max, knocking him off his feet, sending him flying into the air.

Spider-Man fell forward onto the gravel, smoke radiating off her suit.

M.G and the girls exited the car, Josie stomping her way over to her girlfriend.

"Really? You webbed me to the car? What the hell, Penelope."

Spider-Man managed to get back up on her feet.

"You shouldn't be here."

Hope and M.G rolled their eyes and joined Josie.

Hope spoke first, "Like hell we shouldn't. It's insulting that you didn't even call-"

Penelope brought her hands to her head, aggravated she said, "Guys! This isn't a joke anymore. You need to leave."

M.G stepped forward, "It was never a joke, Webhead. All those times you beat those guys were because you had a team by your side. What makes you think it'll be better if we left?"

Josie sighed, "Babe, you need to let us help you. I know how to reset the grid. You can't do this on your own."

"GO HOME!" Spider-Man grabbed Josie by the shoulders and shook her head rapidly, "Jos, you can't be here right now- I'm not fucking around this isn't safe-"

"No one is making my decisions for me, Penelope. Not my dad and most certainly not you so shut up and let us help!"

Penelope threw her head back and groaned, "Oh my god, okay."

"How do we stop him?" Hope asked.

Penelope guided the three towards the powerhouse.

"Well, what happens when you overcharge a battery?"

M.G snapped his fingers, "A big boom! Gotcha! Alright, Jo. Let's go."

"Guys!"

The three turned around to face the hero.

"I'm gonna keep him occupied," She turned to Josie, "..when I say to turn the power on, you turn it on. No matter what."

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, "Pen.."

"No. Matter. What."

Spider-Man watched the three make their way towards the building. Josie looked over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

The hero turned back around and saw Max starting to regain his composure.

The world seemed to have slowed down when Penelope suddenly had Alaric's voice ringing in her ears.

_ Leave Josie out of it... _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, her eyes widening when she realized Max was darting towards her. Spider-Man shot a web and pulled herself up and away from his line of fire. She dodged several bolts and attacks. Seeing the grid coming into view she quickened her pace and swung over as fast as she can.

Josie opened the door and gasped when she saw the dead body on the floor. Hope and M.G entered and had the same reaction.

"Alright so what exactly are we looking for?" Hope asked.

M.G looked around the desk and pointed at a glass case.

"I'm thinking this is it..since it requires a key."

Josie rummaged around the desk until her eyes fell on the body on the floor. She gulped when she saw the keys dangling from the man's fingers.

"Oh god." Hope looked away.

Josie snatched the keys out of his hand and made her way over to the case. Unlocking it and hovering her hand over the handle from the inside.

"Now we wait."

They looked out the window just in time to see Penelope webbing the broken cables of the power grid and holding the ends together while Max shot thousands of volts at her chest. Penelope struggled to stick the four ends of the webbing to each other but once she had done it, at the top of her lungs she yelled.

"Do it know, Josie!"

The brunette shut her eyes and pulled the handle. Hope and M.G watched the electricity shoot out of the webs and straight towards Max who fell to the ground followed by Spider-Man who was also shot backwards.

The webbing continued to shoot Max with the electricity until he finally reached his limit, falling to the ground with nothing left of him but the meter from his head.

Spider-Man's chest raised and lowered as she finally found the time to catch her breath. Her muscles were sore, she was exhausted. But, nevertheless, she stood up and began to walk towards her friends.

"How about a pizza on me?-"

"Heh heh heh!"

The four looked up to see someone hovering above them on a glider.

"Guys, stay there." The hero raised her hand to tell them not to move. M.G and the girls stayed by the entrance of the powerhouse. Josie raised her eyebrow and began to walk a little further up.

The person glided down in front of the three, facing Spider-Man.

Connor hissed as he turned his head to look at the other three behind him. His eyes landed on Josie. Raising his eyebrow he looked back at the hero.

With a wicked laugh, he said, "Well well well, Park. When you said Spider-Man said no...you really meant YOU said no."

Spider-Man took a cautious step forward, "Connor..what did-what did you do?"

"What you made me do, Park. I thought..since our dads were such good pals..maybe we can be too if you helped me. But no, no no no..you BETRAYED ME!"

Spider-Man shook her head, "Dude, no...I was trying to protect you. You- Not even I knew what my blood could have done to you.."

"Penelope Penelope Penelope...Heh Heh...LOOK AT ME!"

"I-It's gonna be alright, Connor..we'll get you help-"

Connor cackled, "No no no..they were wrong. You don't give people hope, you take it away."

Spider-Man saw him take a quick glance back.

"So I'm gonna take away yours."

"GUYS RUN!"

But it was too late. Connor swooped in and grabbed Josie by the waist, gliding high above them.

Spider-Man shot a web at the powerhouse and pulled herself up.

"Josie!"

Connor glided through the grid with Josie in his arms as he dodged Spider-Man's webs. The hero swung on top of the clock tower, leaping into the air and shooting her webs as far as they can go. Connor hovered high above the tower.

"Connor! This doesn't involve her! You wanna fight?! Fight ME, not her!"

Josie steadied her breathing just enough so she can speak, "Connor!-"

"Connor IS DEAD!"

"Fight me, Connor! Let her go now!"

Connor shrugged, "...Okay." He released the brunette in his arms, watching her plummet down with a smile on his face.

"Josie, I'm coming for ya!" Spider-Man leaped in the air, catching Josie in her arms as they spun their way down, crashing through the skylight of the clock tower. The sound of glass breaking rang through both their ears as they dropped down onto a large gear.

Spider-Man moved loose strands of brown hair away from Josie's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Josie whimpered and shook her head.

The hero looked up and saw a small ball falling towards them. Once it landed next to their bodies she realized what it was.

"Bomb!" Before it exploded, Spider-Man pushed her body up to shield Josie. The explosion caused more damage than Penelope had hoped. The gear broke, causing Josie to roll off. The brunette felt her heart stop when she saw the large drop.

"I gotcha, Jojo," Spider-Man caught Josie by the wrist before she plummeted down, "I'm gonna set you down right here." The hero repelled Josie down onto the gear below her.

Josie landed on her feet, looking up to see Connor fly in. Spider-Man jumped from railing to railing as she dodged Connor's bombs and blades. She launched herself into the air, shooting a web down to Connor's chest and thrusting forward to kick him down.

Josie steadied herself on the gear, hopping over to the next one beside her, occasionally looking up to see the two superhumans battle it out.

Spider-Man smashed Connor against the brick wall, causing the maniac to fall off his glider and drop down to the gear. Josie looked up just in time to see the glider falling towards her. The machine smashed through the gear she was standing on, feeling the surface disappear from underneath her made she scream.

"Penelope!"

Spider-Man dropped down to the next gear and quickly caught the brunette with a web. Josie held onto it and looked up with fear in her eyes.

"I'm gonna pull you up!" Spider-Man pulled on the web, bringing Josie back up. She only managed to get her up halfway when she was suddenly attacked from behind.

"Pen- '' Josie reached her hand up to shield herself from the debris that began to fall.

Connor smashed the hero down onto the gear, using his foot to try and loosen her hold on the web.

Her mind should have been fixated on the lunatic swinging a blade in her face but all her attention was on the girl dangling beneath her on the web. Her grip tightened around the webbing. 

Connor grabbed her unoccupied hand and slammed it down. Spider-Man shot her head up and hit him straight in the nose. Connor recoiled and yelled as he felt all the blood rush to his nose. In a swift motion, Spider-Man shot a web at his wrist and trapped him on the gear above him. She shot another web at the spinning gear right next to him and wrapped the web around his throat. The pressure pulled him back.

Penelope noticed the web holding Josie get caught between two gears that were beginning to turn. She shot her leg out and stuck her foot between them, using all her strength to keep them from spinning.

"Penelope?!"

"I got you, Josie!"

Penelope felt her foot beginning to give out but she kept on pushing. The hand around her throat began to tighten as did her hand around the webbing. She looked over to the gear and her heart stopped when the bolt popped out and the sound of something tearing made its way to her ears.

Josie's world slowed down when she saw the web tear. Feeling the empty space below her as gravity took its course as she plummeted to the ground below.

Connor was pulled back and smashed against the wall, now unconscious.

Spider-Man whipped her head around and threw herself down.

"Josie!"

The hero pushed herself harder down, extending her wrist to shoot a web towards Josie. She watched the web maneuver its way through the debris and broken gears. Her eyes trained on the brunette below her. It was at that moment that it all hit her. The big moment in someone's life when they finally realize what was missing. All the worst-case scenarios began to run through her mind. What if she was too slow to react? What if the webbing isn't long enough?

What if she couldn't save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fo the cliffhanger, but the last chapter will be posted next Saturday or ealier but for now leave a comment or kudos.


	22. It's All My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a week late I'm super sorry but here it is the last chapter I ended up rewriting it this week because I originally had it ending VERY different then what you're about to read

" _ Hi, do you happen to know where I can find the biology lab?" _

_ Penelope turned around at the sound of the voice and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. _

_ "U-um..no, sorry. I'm a freshman so I'm pretty lost also-" _

_ "Josie! I found the lab lets go!" A tall blonde suddenly pulled the brunette away with a short boy walking beside them. Leaving Penelope to stand awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. She watched them disappear around the corner and she exhaled. _

_ "Who was that?" _

_ Penelope turned around to face her two best friends. _

_ "...Josie." _

_ M.G chuckled, "Oh yeah, that brunette chick. I see you've taken a liking to her." _

_ Penelope rolled her eyes, "She's pretty." _

_ Hope shrugged, "The blonde is pretty hot.." _

_ M.G shook his head, "Her name is Lizzie. She's in my algebra class and she's such a bitch!" _

_ Hope rolled her eyes, "She's just..misunderstood." _

_ M.G turned back to Penelope, "You should get to know the brunette. Who knows..maybe she'll be your high school sweetheart that all the adults seem to talk about." _

_ Penelope scoffed, "Like I'll ever have a shot with her! She's completely out of my league." _

_ Hope smiled, "Well, duh but that shouldn't stop you! Who knows..maybe she's into the girls who are all dark and mysterious but then when they take off their glasses and their amazingly scary earring," He leaned over to flicked Penelope's black earring, "To find that, you know, she was beautiful the entire time." _

_ Penelope rolled her eyes, "I don't wear glasses, nerd." _

_ Hope shrugged, "Well then you're halfway there, weirdo." _

_ M.G ruffled his friend's hair, "Just give it a shot. The worst that can happen is finding out she's straight which can't possibly be true because I could have sworn I saw her eyes drift south." _

_ Penelope shook her head, "Let's head to class." _

\----------------

Penelope blinked the tears out of her eyes as she pushed herself harder down. The memory of the day she met the love of her life still lingered in the back of her mind. The web continued to make it's way down to Josie, latching itself to her stomach. Penelope saw the brunette grab onto the web with both hands. The hero flung her arm out to grab hold of a steel bar, bringing their fall to a complete stop. The amount of worry and fear overwhelmed her that she didn't realize the sound of a thud echoing around her. Penelope jumped down to the floor where Josie was currently dangling in the air. She pulled off her mask and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey..." Penelope ripped the web off the brunette's stomach and lowered herself to her knees.

"I don't know about you but I'm still in dire need of a pizza- Josie?"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows at the body that laid motionless in her arms. She licked her lips as she positioned Josie in her lap.

"Josie? Come on...I-I gotta take you home."

She felt her eyes begin to water when Josie made no sudden movements.

Penelope's lip quivered, "No, please! Josie, you can't do this to me!" She sobbed. She buried her face in Josie's hair when a sudden bang was heard. Two pairs of footprints began to run towards her.

"Penelope? Oh my god.." Hope lowered herself beside her best friend.

M.G shook his head, "No… Jos."

Penelope's sobs bounced off the walls of the clock tower as she tightened her grip around Josie's waist.

"This is all my f-fault." Her voice muffled.

Hope and M.G wrapped their arms around their best friend as they looked down at the brunette.

M.G sniffled and blinked twice.

"Wait.."

He smacked her hands on Hope and Penelope's shoulders.

"She's alright!"

Penelope shot her head up and smiled down at Josie who was fluttering her eyes open.

"Josie?"

Josie smiled weakly, "I guess you could say...I've fallen really hard for you, Spidey."

Penelope shut her eyes and laughed, tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I can't even think of a witty response to that."

Hope and M.G smiled.

"Are you alright, Jo?" The boy asked.

Josie slowly lifted herself up, leaning back against Penelope's chest.

"I think I hit my head."

Penelope placed a light kiss on Josie's temple.

"Hope, take Josie to the hospital. M.G, go get her dad and tell him what happened and to meet me here, I gotta take care of Connor."

Hope and M.G nodded. M.G grabbed Josie's hands and slowly brought her up to her feet. Penelope stood up and grabbed her mask.

"I'll meet you there, okay?"

Josie smiled weakly and nodded. The brunette raised her arm out, telling Penelope to come closer. The hero wrapped her arms around Josie's waist and pressed her lips gently against her girlfriends.

"Be careful," Josie whispered.

Penelope nodded before taking a running start towards the wall and jumping up, her fingertips clinging onto the brick surface, and she began to crawl her way back up to Connor's unconscious body.

Hope and M.G had their arms wrapped around Josie as they made their way back outside to Hope's Jeep. M.G helped the brunette into the back seat while Hope started the car.

"Try not to fall asleep okay, Josie. You can fall into a coma." Hope said, looking at the brunette through the rearview mirror.

"Gotcha," Josie said with a strained voice. Her eyelids felt heavy during the drive back into the city. M.G looked over his chair and reached out to slap the girl's knee.

"Stay awake, Jo."

Josie nodded, "...Ok"

Hope slowed the car down in front of the police station and turned to M.G.

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

M.G saluted her and exited the car.

Hope sighed and made her way to the hospital, she glanced at the rearview mirror and snapped her fingers.

"Josie...stay awake."

The brunette struggled to keep her eyes open, "..tired."

"I know, Josie. But you gotta stay awake for me, okay? Do it for Penelope. Stay awake."

"..Okay."

Hope's breath hitched, "Talk to me. H-How did you fall?"

Josie shifted slightly in the seat, "Connor's glider..broke the gear I was..standing on."

Hope bit her lip, "What did Penelope do?"

"Web..caught me before I fell. It broke...I was falling and..she dropped down to save..me."

Hope nodded, "Alright, we're here. Stay awake, okay?"

She parked his car and quickly made her way to the back seat, opening the door and helping Josie out of the car. Hope wrapped Josie's arm around her neck and hurried into the Hospital.

She cringed, "It smells like..medicine and despair in here."

Josie laughed lightly, "You don't..like the hospitals?"

Hope shook her head, "It makes me uneasy."

"What are you gonna do...when your wife goes...into labour?"

Hope laughed, "You'll find me lying on the floor after I fainted at the sight of blood and placenta."

Josie let out a chuckle, "Ew."

"I know- Hey, my friend needs immediate care. I think she has a concussion." Hope pleaded to a nurse.

"Veronica, page Dr. Simmons," The nurse grabbed a gurney that was sitting against the wall and helped Josie onto it, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll take it from here."

Hope nodded and grabbed onto Josie's hand, "I'll be in the waiting room, alright?"

Josie smiled, "Thanks, Hope."

Hope watched the nurse roll the brunette away. She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate, flinching when she saw the word Mom flashing on the screen.

"Hello-"

_ “Where the hell are you?!” _

"Mom, calm down, I'm alright. My friends were in trouble. Josie is in the hospital."

_ “Oh my, is she alright?” _

"I think she has a concussion but I'm staying to make sure after they run a few tests." Hope took a seat on the chair in the waiting room, resting his elbow on the armrest.

_ “Alright, honey. Call me if you need anything.” _

"Will do. Bye." Hope ended the call and dropped her phone onto her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her eyes widened.

"I should call Lizzie and Landon."

\--------------

M.G walked up to the captain and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. S"

Alaric grinned, "How can I help you, M.G."

The boy fiddled with his shirt, "It's about Josie. There was an incident with Connor Osborn. He went batshit crazy and attacked her and Penelope at the clock tower by the power plant. She got hurt and Hope just took her to the hospital but Penelope needs you at the power plant now to help her with Connor."

Alaric quickly grabbed his gear and gestured for his partner to stand up, "All available units must report to the power plant."

M.G followed the cops out of the station and made his way to the hospital. Once he reached the front entrance, he saw Lizzie and Landon looking around the area.

"Hey."

Lizzie and Landon turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Hope?"

M.G shrugged and walked further into the hospital, pointing her finger when he saw his friend reading a magazine.

"Mikaelson."

Hope looked up and smiled at her friends. Lizzie took the seat next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Please tell me she's okay.."

Hope rubbed the blondes back soothingly, "She will be, don't worry. I'm waiting for the doctor to let me know how she is."

Landon sat down in the chair next to Lizzie, "What happened?"

M.G folded his arms and sighed, "Connor. He must have gotten his hands on the spider venom that Penelope's dad didn't have a chance to destroy."

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

M.G averted his eyes, "Oh, that's right. You guys don't know. Well, the human DNA that Pen's dad put into the spider DNA was his own so..naturally, the only way Oscorp can continue his experiment is with either him or his bloodline but they don't know that. So since Connor's blood isn't compatible it fucked him up but it worked for Penelope because, well, she's his last bloodline."

Landon blinked, "So Connor..?"

"He found out about Spider-Man possibly being the only human trial that was successful so he went to Penelope because she's the photographer. He wanted Spidey's blood to cure his disease but she said no. He wanted revenge and he attacked Josie."

Lizzie fanned her eyes dry, "That asshole. Where is he?"

"Unconscious up in the clock tower. Josie's dad is heading there now." M.G said.

The doctor stepped into the waiting area and looked at the group of teenagers.

"Excuse me, are you all here for Josie Saltzman?"

They straightened up and nodded.

Hope stood up, "How is she?"

The doctor grinned, "She's gonna be fine. She has a mild concussion so I suggest she stay away from the tv, loud music, reading and anything else that's loud or requires her to focus. So that includes texting."

Lizzie gasped.

Landon rolled his eyes at the blonde before turning to the doctor, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "Sure. She's in room 143."

Hope and the girls thanked the doctor and made their way to Josie's room. Lizzie slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey..how are you?"

Josie turned her head and smiled upon seeing her friends.

"Hey, guys. I'm better, thanks."

Hope sat down at the corner of the bed by her feet.

"You gave us quite the scare, Jo."

M.G nodded, "Poor Penelope was in tears. She thought she lost you."

Josie frowned, "Where is she? I thought she would be here by now."

Hope furrowed his eyebrows, "Mr. Saltzman went to the power plant not too long ago right?"

"Yeah. You want me to call her?"

"I got it." Landon pulled his phone out from its place in her back pocket and dialled the vigilante's number. After about four rings she answered.

_ “What's up, hobbit?” _

Landon laughed, "Where are you?"

_ “Just left the precinct. I'm on my way. How's Josie?” _

Landon looked over at Josie and smiled, "She's gonna be fine. But she'll be better if her hero was here."

_ “I'm a few blocks away. See you soon” _

Landon ended the call, "She's on her way."

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief, "Where's Osborn?"

"Precinct."

M.G looked over at the brunette, "What happened out there?"

Josie propped herself up so her back was pressed against the headboard, she cleared her throat to get ready to retell her time in the clock tower.

\------------

Penelope jogged into the hospital and quickly walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, what room is Josie Saltzman in"

The blonde behind the computer searched through the check-in book.

"Room 143."

"Alright, thanks." Penelope ran down the hall until she reached her girlfriend's hospital room.

"-So then I fell and Penelope caught me. But I must have hit my head because when I saw her grab the bar it all went black."

The raven-haired girl stepped slowly into the room and walked up behind Hope.

"Hey."

Josie looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Hope patted the hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna go get some food."

M.G groaned when he stood up, "Hospital food sucks."

Once they were alone, Penelope pulled the chair over to Josie's bedside and took a seat.

"You scared me."

Josie pressed her cheek against her pillow that was cushioned against her back.

"Yeah, I was scared too."

Penelope leaned down and wrapped her arm around Josie's waist while she rested her head on the brunette's chest.

Josie pressed her lips on Penelope's head and stroked her hair. When she heard her girlfriend sniffle she whispered calming words in her ear.

"I'm alright, Pen. You saved me."

Penelope grabbed a handful of Josie's shirt and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm okay."

Josie lowered her head to rest her cheek on Penelope's head as she rocked them side to side.

The door was suddenly opened and in came Alaric, Caroline and Lizzie.

Penelope pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes dry, clearing her throat.

"Oh, honey are you alright?" Caroline walked around to the other side of the bed and took hold of Josie's hand.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

Caroline leaned against the wall, "We bumped into M.G and he said Spider-Man swooped in like a badass and saved you."

Everyone laughed, Josie and her father looked over at Penelope and smiled.

"Yeah..she's quite the hero."

Penelope looked up to see the brunette smiling at her. She smiled in return and stood up.

"I'll leave you guys to it." She placed a kiss on Josie's cheek before she walked out of the room, smiling to herself when she heard Caroline say "She's a keeper. I like this one."

Josie blushed, "Yeah, me too."

Penelope found her friends in the hospital cafeteria, sitting at a round table eating whatever they found appetizing from the vending machine behind them.

"Hey, there she is, the woman of the hour." M.G thrusted his fists in the air.

Penelope snickered and took the empty seat next to Landon.

"How's Josie?"

Penelope nodded, "Good. Her folks and Lizzie are there so I left them alone."

M.G turned to Penelope, "What are they gonna do with Connor?"

"Alaric said they're taking him to Ravencroft. There's a steel cell that they have reserved for him."

"Well, that's nice of them, "M.G smirked.

"What happens now?" Hope asked.

Penelope shrugged, "It's our senior year. We should start enjoying it.."

Landon nodded, "I've come to love this city more and more each day...I've come to hate this city more and more each day. But I don't think I can bring myself to actually leave for college."

Hope grinned, "Yeah me too. I'm having second thoughts about UCLA."

Penelope nodded.

Hope shrugged, "There are great schools here in the city. We can all rent a loft."

M.G banged on the table, "That's a great idea!"

Penelope laughed, "That'll be really cool."

Landon smiled, "So it's settled..we all move into the city?"

"Definitely," Hope said.

\--------------

It's been a week since the incident in the clock tower, Josie was catching up on her homework when she heard a faint knock on her window.

She shut her physics textbook and walked over to the window and smiled upon seeing Spider-Man hanging upside down on her fire escape.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She stepped aside and watched New York's hero slip into her bedroom.

"I missed you."

Josie bit her lip and stepped forward to reach over and pull the mask off. She tossed the mask off to the side without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Oh, no...I know that face.” Penelope chuckled.

"I don't hear you complaining," Josie said taking a step forward so she was breathing the same air as Penelope.

"Well, when I have a girlfriend like you..there's nothing to complain about." The raven-haired girl winked.

She licked her lips as she turned her gaze away from the brunette's predatory eyes. Josie slipped her fingers into the waistband of Penelope's suit and pulled her towards her. The raven-haired girl whipped her head back around, her eyebrows raised and her hair flickering onto her face. Through the strands she sees Josie's face catching her eyes again and their gazes lock. Penelope darts her eyes downward to Josie's lips as she feels a familiar heat build up in her chest. By the way, the brunette is biting her lip and tightening her grip on her suit she knows Josie feels it too.

"S-so..getting some homework done?" Penelope managed to say, her hands are on Josie's waist, fingers tracing tiny circles.

"I was." Josie takes a step back towards her bed.

Before the raven-haired girl can respond she finds herself suddenly falling forward and flipped around and just like that she's looking up at Josie.

"You're a dangerous person."

The brunette leaned down, her lips barely touching Penelope's.

"Then, by all means, Spidey...," She bit down on the raven-haired girl's bottom lip, slowly pulling back to release it, "Make an example outta me."

Penelope quirked her eyebrow and let out a shaky breath when she felt Josie's hips grind down. She smiled up at Josie as the brunette gave her a loving smile that didn't seem to match the possessive glint in her eyes. Penelope knew at that moment that this girl was definitely the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest Josie was orignally supposed to die but so many of you didn't want that so I gave in. Thank you to every one who took time to read this even when it took months for updates. Thank you for all the comment and kudos and appreation you gave this. Im hoping to be back soon with something I dont know of it will be one shots again or a multi chap but I'll be back soon. Thank you again for all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated and leave a comment or kudos. I'll be back Saturday with chapter 2.


End file.
